<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colours of the Heart by Phoenixofslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513765">Colours of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin'>Phoenixofslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Daring, Defection from the Dark Lord, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Healing, Love, Multi, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Rebellion, Rescue, Romance, Uprising, escaping Hogwarts, group relationship, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is currently a dangerous place and Ginny Weasley's one night of passion with an unexpected person has left her with a choice to make. Does she really have what it takes to join a Slytherin defection from the Dark Lord? And if so, can they ever truly be free? Following her heart was the easiest thing Ginny has ever done. The furture is now up to them all.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Tracy Davis, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini/Seamus Finnigan, Theodore Nott/Seamus Finnigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dancing with Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Author’s Notes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi……. Just a little note here to say that this is my first ever story! It’s a little steamy in places, particularly the first chapter, so please only read if you're happy with that. In later chapters there might be some content warnings, I’ll add those if necessary, this chapter is just quite explicit and includes some group sex scenes!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Also just to add because one person asked, Ginny and Harry are completely broken up and free to see other people. At no point is Ginny cheating on Harry. She wouldn’t do that, my female characters are strong positive ones and would never lie, cheat or deceive others.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> I own nothing except my idea. Harry Potter and the Wizarding World belongs to JKR.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thank you so much for my wonderful alpha and beta, hmn007. You're a superstar!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music in the Gryffindor common room was loud, the party lively; a full scale celebration was already in full swing. Ginny Weasley laughed as Neville Longbottom whispered something funny in her ear while they danced. Neville spun her in an enthusiastic circle then pulled her clumsily back into him. She steadied herself against his broad chest and wrapped her arms around him fondly. He returned her hug and they swayed together as the cheerful song continued. Ginny rested her head on Neville’s shoulder and sighed, trying to ignore the internal argument going on in her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impromptu party was to celebrate Gryffindor’s victory over Ravenclaw in the first quidditch match of the year earlier that afternoon. Ginny was particularly in demand tonight as she was the one who had snatched the snitch from Cho Chang’s outstretched fingers much to the delight of the rest of the team who had been losing on goal points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her position in Neville’s arms Ginny gazed out of the window. The sun had set, though the sky was not yet completely black, streaks of purple and maroon still glowed in the deepening twilight. It had been a beautiful early autumn day, perfect for quidditch, perfect for spending time with friends, just like the start of any October at school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet this wasn’t a normal October at Hogwarts, and today the victory was bittersweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had played seeker because Harry was no longer here. Her success was tinged with sadness, worry, fear and more than a small amount of anger. She tried to stifle a sigh, it wasn’t Neville’s fault that she felt this way. She lurched from one conflicting feeling to another with little warning these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was comforting that some of the people she was close to had returned. Neville and Luna of course, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as well, but it still felt as if part of her soul was missing. She was missing Harry and Hermione, her ex boyfriend and her best friend, and even her sodding brother. Ginny had never been at Hogwarts without at least one of her brothers and this year, despite Neville’s familiarity, she was finding things difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She felt betrayed, that was the real problem. They’d left without her. It didn't matter that Harry's reasons for ending their relationship were born of chivalry and protection, it damn well hurt that they’d split up and he'd left her behind. She would have gone with him, followed him to the ends of the earth if he'd let her, but he hadn't. He hadn't even confided in her what he was up to, he'd just shut her out and cut any more of her advances dead. As dead as he'd proclaimed their relationship was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the song ended and Dean cut in Ginny hesitated for a moment and then accepted, letting him pull her into his arms. Neville gracefully passed her over and went off to chat with Luna by the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next song was more lively and she forced a smile as Dean grinned at her. He was a good dancer, always had been, and the glass of heavily spiked punch he’d handed her went down far too easily. She imagined what her brother's face would look like if he saw her drinking and stuck a mental two fingers up at him, turning brightly back to Dean. Dean hadn’t abandoned her. He was still here. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later and Ginny was feeling even more restless. It was like an itch she just couldn’t scratch. She had danced with everyone who asked her, drunk several more glasses of contraband and was more than a little antsy. She couldn’t shake her anger at Harry. Leaving to heroically defeat Voldermort, or whatever the hell he was doing, had broken her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’d waved him off with a smile, refusing to cry until he’d apparated away at least. Since then she’d been torn between admiring his stupid determination to keep her safe, fury at him for not acknowledging that it was her decision to make, and desperate hurt that he could cut her off like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that she’d have chosen him and to hell with the consequences did not make being forced to stay behind any easier. She wondered what they were doing, if they were safe, how they were getting on. Ginny had been emotionally split in half the moment they left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been a keyed up ball of energy and nerves ever since. Except... except for that one blissful night 2 weeks ago where she’d surrendered control and possibly her sanity to a man that would cause Harry’s hair to curl. She imagined the look of disapproval that would cross his face if he found out what she’d done and for a second a rather guilty giggle escaped her lips. Then she remembered that she was no longer beholdent to Harry and therefore had nothing at all to feel bad about. Hadn't he told her to move on? to see other people, to be free?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had resolved not to repeat the experience however; Harry's feelings aside, Blaise Zabini was just not a sensible man for her to run to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise Zabini was a notorious womaniser, who it was rumoured, had been with most of the female population of Hogwarts. He was dangerous, cunning and much, much more than the traditional bad boy that Ginny had always lusted after.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was the dark to Harry’s light, the danger that made her shiver and the only man so far who had given her what she truly wanted. He had taken what was left of her innocence and ripped it to shreds, he had tied her to his bed and spanked her, dominated her, told her what to do in no uncertain terms and made her come with such intensity she couldn't see straight. He’d also promised her much, much more, if she was brave enough to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d been reliving that night ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny took a deep breath, looking around the circular room. She wanted to misbehave, to do something forbidden. She’d never been a traditional sweet little girl, growing up with six brothers had made her a tomboy who was always up for a little mischief. Tonight though she wanted more than that. She wanted excitement. She wanted fear and a little bit of danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted Blaise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of the safer boys who had returned this year her options were limited, Neville could probably be persuaded to play but he was so sweet and naive that the chances of getting what she wanted from him were nonexistent. Also using such an innocent boy in that manner was just plain wrong. Dean was a better option but then again, no. Definitely too much history there. Seamus, well Ginny was the wrong sex, since he had openly come out as gay over the summer she would have to forgo his particular charms. There was nothing else to do, Blaise had given her an open invitation to his bed and the password to the Slytherin common room, maybe tonight was the time to use it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up, and a change of clothing later Ginny slipped out of the portrait hole, Shaking the thought of what Harry would say if he could see her now from her head, she made her way down to the dungeons. She refused to think about him, his emerald green eyes and his endearingly messy hair. There was no way she was going to spend another moment worrying about where he was, or what he was currently doing. He had made his feleings perfectly clear, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corridors were deserted, it was now past curfew and even Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be seen. She padded along, silent and watchful, ready to duck into an alcove or dive behind a tapestry if needbe, checking over her shoulder every few steps. Ginny whispered the password to the Slytherin common room and glanced around, save for a few stragglers it too was deserted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other students looked up in confusion as the door opened and closed apparently of its own accord as Ginny darted into the shadows on the other side. It was handy that the lighting in the common room was so dim. Hiding a nervous giggle, Ginny made her way silently to </span>
  <span>the room Blaise shared with Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott. Summoning all of her Gryffindor courage she knocked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Theo who answered, his dark brows shooting up in suprise as Ginny considered turning and running away. “Good evening.” He said, his pureblood manners impeccable despite his obvious confusion as she stood uncertainly, blinking rapidly in the dim light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Sorry to disturb you, um, I was wondering if Blaise was, uh, here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo smirked, leaning against the doorframe. “He’s not as it happens. He did mention that he’d given you the password though, and told us to play nice if you did pop in.” His eyes slowly slid up and down her body, suggestively lingering on the bare skin of her cleavage. “Anything I can help with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny blushed, the ability to speak draining rapidly from her body under the heat of his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her predicament was made far worse when Draco opened the bathroom door, emerging still wet from the shower naked except for a towel tied low on his hips. Ginny sucked in a breath, biting her lip as he too quirked an eyebrow at her late visit. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of his naked chest, her eyes flicking unbidden down to his forearm where his jet black Dark Mark stood out starkly against his milky white skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time Theo lifted his arm to run his fingers through his hair and his t shirt sleeve rode up to reveal a Dark Mark on his own arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she supposed she had been wanting excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excitement and maybe a hint of danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not walking headfirst into a room full of Death Eaters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Theo note her pause and also saw the moment he understood what had spooked her, but as she opened her mouth to speak fear flooded her. What was she even doing here? She closed her mouth, opened it again in an attempt to excuse herself then abandoned all attempts to form words. Instead she turned sharply, red hair flying as she made to run down the corridor away from them. “Ginny! Wait!” Theo called and she shut her eyes as she stopped. “Would you like to come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped as she heard him cast a silencing spell on the corridor, fear prickling her mind as the full realisation of what she’d willingly sought out crashed down on her. Turning slowly she saw that he’d relaxed his smirk into a soft smile and she stood still for a second wondering what to do. “These aren't what you think.” He gestured to his forearm, “well, they are but, you don’t know the whole story.  We’re not about to hurt you if that's what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to stand still as she considered what to do. He seemed genuine, his smile honest. Theo had never given her any reason to fear him and she was still buzzing with pent up energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could walk away and go back to the Gryffindor dorm, lie in bed and try to forget it all. She could down the rest of the illegal punch and pass out. Or she could stay and see what happened. Slowly she turned and headed back to their room, her eyes searching his and finding nothing that scared her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We don't bite you know.” He said as she passed him, “Not unless you ask.” But he said the last part with a wink and throwing caution to the wind she embraced her reckless side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny stepped into the room as Draco pulled a T-shirt over his head and started to dry his hair with the towel. “Alright red?” He asked, making no attempt to cover his mark or to mention her abrupt change of heart. “Didn't expect a visit from you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised myself to be honest.” She didn't know where to look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Gryffindor party isn’t up to much then?” Theo waved his wand to clear his bed of its jumble of school books and a half written essay and invited her to sit down. She perched on the edge, still not entirely certain that this had been a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine.” She muttered, “I just, there was nobody-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody you wanted to fuck?” Draco smirked as her cheeks heated and she covered her face with her hand. Was she really brave enough to front out Draco Malfoy? She hadn’t planned on him being in the room when she had made her decision to find Blaise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. Of course she wasn’t. Snark and attitude like his went above and beyond her definition of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Theo asked, “You came here for something didn't you, it’s too late for anything other than a booty call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, no. I don’t know what I, Blaise told me to come anytime I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fell for your eloquence did he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury heated her temper. “You know what Malfoy, bugger off. I didn’t come here to be insulted.” Furiously she stood up, smoothing her jeans and turned to leave again. In a second he was in front of her blocking her path. She swallowed, her mouth dry. What on earth would her friends say if they knew she’d put herself in this situation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” His pupils looked blown, but then the light was dim. “Maybe you didn't come here to be insulted but you did come for something and Blaise isn’t the only one who knows how to please a witch. It's an awfully long way from your tower to the dungeons Red, a very long way for just a random stroll.” She nodded slowly, heat creeping inexplicably from her core. “If you don’t want us, that's fine, leave and we’ll say no more of it. But I think,” he studied her carefully, “I think you're interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I think this,” Draco gestured to his arm as his intoxicating scent of cedar shower gel, toothpaste and male musk invaded her senses, “Scares and intrigues you, but I don’t think you want to truly run away. Enlighten me if i’m wrong though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s tongue slid out to moisten her lips. Her breath caught as his stare intensified. He was right. He was absolutely right. She was intrigued, she wanted adventure, wanted to do something scandalous. She'd always been drawn to danger and the edge it gave, tonight it just added to the attraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped as she felt Theo close behind her. Focused on Malfoy’s stormy grey eyes she hadn’t heard him move. Theo stroked a hand through her hair, pulling it to one side, brushing her bare skin with the pad of his finger and causing her to whimper quietly. “You want us to take care of you Ginerva?” He brushed his lips over her shoulder. “You want us to do what those Gyrffindor boys can't, you want us to make you come so fucking hard you loose your senses?” He pressed his lips to her neck, “You want us to claim you and make you scream as you come on my tongue while Draco fucks your pretty little mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or,” Draco was so close she could step forwards an inch and be in his arms, “shall I open this door so you can run away from the big, bad Death Eaters and we’ll all pretend this never happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny knew from her racing pulse and shallow pants that her fate was sealed the moment Draco had blocked her path. She couldn’t speak, her knees were going to give out any second. “You have to tell us what you want though, I'd hate to touch you without your permission.” Draco brought his hand to her lips, parting them as he dragged his thumb slowly downwards. She touched his thumb with the tip of her tongue and he lingered, pushing it slightly into her mouth. As she nodded her head slowly she sucked and then swirled her tongue around it, earning a soft gasp from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want, oh Gods, I want what Theo said. Please, I’m not, I can't say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you like it if I do? If I whisper filthy words to you?” Theo spoke close to her ear, his breath warm on her skin. Shivering she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it do to you?” Theo nipped her earlobe as he pressed a kiss to her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty her knees were about to give out. She was sandwiched between the pair of them, she’d never realised they were so tall. Or that Theo was so powerfully built. </span>
  <span>Draco was all lean, hard muscle but Theo looked strong enough to snap her with his little finger. “It makes me feel hot. It turns me on.” Her cheeks were burning with the confession.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How wet are you right now?” Draco asked, his hand now cupping her cheek as his thumb stroked her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me.” Draco slid his hands down her body to her jeans, popping the button and tugging down the zipper. “Or tell me no.” She gasped as Theo slid strong hands around her from behind, brushing his fingers over her nipples through the thin fabric of her top and bra. “You know, we will stop any time you say,” Theo whispered. “I meant it when I said we’d look after you. Do you want a safe word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered remembering Blaise asking her the same question. That first time though he’d needed to explain what he meant. She nodded as Draco lazily traced his finger along the top of her panties. “Quidditch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she spoke he dipped inside, guiding his fingers through her slick folds. She gasped as Draco withdrew his fingers and brought them to her mouth. She ran her tongue wantonly up their length, tasting her own tangy musk and gasped as he did the same on the other side, their tongues meeting at the top. Draco slipped his hand into her hair and brought his lips crashing down on hers, pulling her into him. Theo slid his own hands slowly down, gasping as he sank a finger inside to feel for himself. “Fuck me.” He kissed her neck again, sucking a mark into her skin as he nibbled a trail across her pulse points and she moaned into Draco’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theo released her and Draco walked her backwards to the bed. It bumped the back of her legs and she fell backwards using her arms to brace herself and remain semi upright. Draco nudged her legs apart with his knee and a wordless spell vanished her jeans and knickers leaving her totally exposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Theo stood in front of her his cerulean blue eyes bored into hers and she gave a start as she realised he’d slipped inside her mind. It was only for a second or two but the intrusion startled her. He backed out with a wink and took her face in his hands. “Sorry Red, I just needed to be sure you wanted this. I know we can be pushy sometimes, I don’t want to cross any lines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “You're not. I'm capable of telling you to stop. Or of using my safe word.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad to hear that.” He leaned in and kissed her himself as Draco dropped his head between her legs. She cried out at his first touch, each lick or flick of his practiced tongue jolted her with white hot pleasure and she grabbed at the bedsheets, bunching them tightly in her hands. “Do you like what Draco’s doing?” Theo asked.  She nodded. “You like </span>
  <span>his tongue buried deep in your dripping pussy?” She whimpered again. “You want him to make you come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she whimpered, she hadnt meant to sound so desperate but she’d been coiled like a spring all week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hummed, the vibration spreading delicious shivers through her whole being. He added a finger, sliding it deep inside, pressing against the spot that Blaise had found previously. He curled his finger, added one more and began to roll her clit with his thumb, alternating different levels of pressure until she shattered around him, crying out as her spasms and clenching muscles gripped him tightly. When she calmed and finally stilled he pulled back, offering his fingers to Theo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo’s eyes flicked to Draco in apparent surprise but at Draco’s nod he turned back to Ginny, holding her gaze as he brought Draco’s hand to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s eyes were so wide she thought they might pop out of her head. She’d never seen anything so wanton. She blinked as Draco kissed her hard, stealing the breath she was trying so hard to catch. “Up on the bed witch.” Theo said with a quirked eyebrow and Ginny scuttled back, making room for him. One more wordless charm and she was fully naked, his eyes hungrily drinking her in. “Perfect.” He breathed, leaning down and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as Draco did the same on her other side. In tandem they sucked and licked until she was whimpering and moaning, squirming on the bed underneath them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw an interesting vision when I popped into your mind just now,” Theo spoke as though he was discussing a subject in class yet his fingers had slipped back inside her while his thumb toyed with her clit, “You seemed to quite like being over Zabini’s knee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny gapsed, bucking her hips to meet his fingers. “That’s quite a reaction there Red, just how much did you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I,” she knew she was blushing furiously, again. “Quite. Quite a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the question is, do you choose my lap or Malfoy’s?” Draco was smirking again, he’d pulled back and was just watching her, trailing his fingers softly up her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, either.” Gods they were driving her mad, either all Slytherin boys were ridiculously talented in bed or she got off on their dominant attitude, she’d have time to process that later, right now she could barely think, let alone figure out what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over mine then,” Theo stood up, vanishing his own clothes, Draco must have done the same as when they settled back down they were all naked, Draco pale and fair as Theo was tanned and dark. Theo settled back against the wall and patted his lap, his eyebrow quirked, challenging her to follow through. Well, she thought, she wasn’t sorted into </span>
  <span>Gryffindor for nothing. She tried to hide her flaming face in her hair as she scooted over and he stroked her bottom gently. “Good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her already red face heated even more but she smiled despite it. Draco settled himself in front of her, “I think you should return the favour Red.” Her eyes bulged as she realised what he was suggesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, ok.” Panicked she met his eyes and he must have seen her hesitate because he looked concerned for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Ginny?” Draco’s brow furrowed and he flicked his hair out of his eyes as he studied her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um, I’ve never done that before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Draco’s turn to look shocked. “Really? You're not a virgin are you? You were with Blaise weren't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not a virgin no.” Ginny confirmed, “I just haven’t done that so you’ll need to tell me what to do. I'm certainly not opposed to the idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s definitely not a virgin Drake, I saw.” Theo settled her into position, alternating between rubbing her bottom and dipping a finger through her folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll tell us if this is too much then?” Ginny nodded as Draco changed tack and settled back to watch instead. “I’ll save that little lesson for when you're not having your bottom spanked.” His lips quirked up in his signature smirk as he made himself comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo rubbed her bottom once more then brought his hand down with a resounding smack. Ginny jumped, gasped and let out a little moan, it hadn’t been hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to make her jump. Blaise had been much more forceful. Theo’s next three smacks gained strength and she jumped and let out a long low moan at the last one. “Too much?” he asked, gently stroking her stinging cheek, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, perfect.” She panted and he repeated the slaps, adding in several more then finally making the last three slightly harder still. Each crack made her gasp or cry out and the steady build of heat drove her wild. Draco watched, and she shyly reached out to wrap a hand around his rock hard shaft, letting him guide her each time Theo smacked her and she lost her rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he was done she was desperate. Her core was on fire, she couldn’t move, she wanted him, or one of them at least inside her so much it almost hurt. The heat from her red bottom cheek throbbed and stung, sending a direct line to her clit. It begged for attention, each pulse almost a pain. “Please, please,” she pleaded and jumped, not realising Draco had moved behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still over Theo’s lap when Draco stroked her, testing to see if she was ready. “Fuck, your dripping.” He breathed and without another word sheathed himself inside her. She cried out in bliss as he pulled out and slammed back in, “Sweet fucking Salazer your tight,” he groaned and snapped his hips, picking up the pace. A few more thrusts established the speed she preferred and she groaned, squealing as Theo reached up and flicked her clit. She ground back into Draco, as a particularly hard thrust had her falling over the edge and into the abyss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t change pace, just kept moving, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Incredibly just as she came down from her first climax she felt another building. “Well that's a nice sight,” Theo spoke, his voice husky, “You on your hands and knees over my lap, your pretty red arse in the air as Draco fucks you from behind. Does it feel good Red?” She moaned, “You like him buried deep inside you? Grinding into your pretty little cunt until it's ready to explode?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny moaned again as Theo’s words tipped her over the edge. Seconds later Draco groaned and this time she felt him come seconds after she did, buried to the hilt deep inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she came back to herself enough to open her eyes Theo was staring at her in wonder and Draco was gently distangeling himself. She flopped onto the bed sated, and was startled as Theo patted her arm. “Come on Red, we’re not done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She forced her eyes open and blinked as Theo pulled her forwards into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really. Unless of course you tell me not to?” He lifted her slightly and lowered her straight down onto him. For what felt like the millionth time that night her eyes widened with shock. She had not been expecting that, she was still full of Draco’s come for Godric’s sake. She gasped as she slid slickly down his length. He was rock hard and her inner walls relaxed to accommodate him. It felt divine. She closed her eyes and tipped her head forwards onto his shoulder and let him move gently. “You alright Red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, a wanton moan slipping out. “Yes. Oh, yes.” Theo smirked as he put his hands on her hips, using them to move her more forcefully until he flipped them over so that she was trapped beneath him. “Slow and gentle or hard and fast?” His breathing was laboured as if he was having a hard time holding back. And suddenly so was she. Out of nowhere her climax started to build yet again, triggered, she thought, by his concern and care, such a contrast with the filthy words he had been whispering mere moments ago. “Harder, please, oh Theo, oh Gods!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her eyes as he slowly picked up the pace, each thrust faster and harder than the one before. She wrapped her legs around him and felt him slip deeper, he held himself up on his arms and Draco rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. The sharp sting of pain pushed her over the edge yet again and she tipped her head back, eyes closed as the sharp waves of her orgasm crested for a third time. When she came down, head spinning </span>
  <span>from coming so hard, multiple times, she opened her eyes and gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she looked into the amused face of Blaise Zabini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening.” His smirk was devilish as he surveyed her, prostrate and panting with Theo still inside her and Draco naked on the bed beside them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening yourself Zabini.” Draco said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Theo let himself slip out and Ginny scrambled up, looking desperately around for something to cover herself with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don't stop on my account.” He slipped his jacket off and strolled across the room as Ginny turned to take the bathrobe Theo wandlessly acciod for her. “My my Ginevra, your bottom is a pretty colour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So was her face Ginny knew. She was mortified. “Ginny came looking for you actually.” Draco said, “As you were otherwise engaged we did our best to make up for the disappointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do see.” He smiled, “Stop trying to hide Ginny, you look stunning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m,” she clamped her thighs together, goodness knew what was running out down her legs. Her face flamed. “Good grief!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful is what you are. I’m sorry I wasn’t here but I didn’t know you were planning a visit and well, someone had to console the losing seeker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo burst out laughing, “You were fucking Chang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of it? Seriously Ginny, stop trying to hide. So you came looking for me huh? Down here? In the bad boys lair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I did. And I'm glad these two kept you amused but the question is, do you still want me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny froze. Surely he couldn't mean, his gaze heated and he slipped his tongue over his lips. “Look at the state of me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You look thoroughly fucked. And totally delicious. But can you take any more? Happily I showered after my little encounter in the Ravenclaw dorms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wondering if there was something wrong with her, Ginny slowly nodded. It was, after all, Blaise that she had come to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled and stood up, retrieving his clothes from the pile on the floor, Theo did the same. “On the bed then, hands and knees, I want to see your pretty, red arse.” With a last look over her shoulder she did as he bid, hearing the buckle on his belt clank as his jeans fell to the floor. “Is this Theo’s handiwork?” he stroked her sensitive hot behind and she nodded, skin still burning at his touch. Slowly he caressed her, dipping his fingers in and out of her dripping slick. “Who's been in here then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she hesitated he spanked her hot behind gently. The increased sensitivity made her yelp. “I asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of them.” She panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. That's better. So Draco and Theo both fucked you and now it’s my turn. Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m not making you uncomfortable?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Please Blaise, I really do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me inside you where Theo and Draco have already been? You want me to fill you up even more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She cried out incoherently as he slammed into her, hard and fast, she grimaced, embarrassed by the lewd squelching noises and the way everything was leaking. Hooking his hands onto her hips Blaise slowed as she took several shaky breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn over.” As she did he settled in above her and entered her gently this time, leaning down to look in her eyes, he kissed her gently. “You're beautiful. Exquisite even. And those noises are fucking hot. You’ll see in a moment what it's like when three wizards fill you up.” She smiled gently as he rained kisses on her face and neck before picking up the pace again. Ginny melted into him, wrapping her arms around him. It was quieter from this angle, still slippery but suddenly she didn’t mind. She held him close as the now familiar pressure built and he reached his climax seconds after she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise held her as she calmed, this time her exhaustion was complete, she collapsed onto the bed as he pulled out and wrapped her in his arms. “Hey, hey hey? You okay?” he wiped away the stray tear that had slipped down her cheek and looked concerned. “Whats up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She was shaking, her legs literally had given out, her eyes closing, “I've never done anything like that. Ever. I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Then the next question is, did you enjoy it?” Ginny said nothing but the smile that slowly lit up her face said more than any words ever could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll take that as a yes.” Blaise said as he scooped her up into his arms and cast a wordless scourgify to clean her up. He acciod something from the dresser and gave it to her. “Put this on then lay down and sleep Beautiful, I'll take you back to your tower after a shower tomorrow morning.” She nodded, far too tired to notice that the shirt he’d given her to wear was his own Slytherin quidditch one, his name on the back claiming her for his own.       </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Cold Light of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my Alpha/Beta hmn007. Your time and effort is much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny woke feeling disoriented. It felt like late morning but the light was wrong for that time of day. Then she remembered where she was; In Gryffindor tower the sun streamed in through the windows penetrating the thick hangings on the beds. Here the light was diffused through the lake giving the room a perpetual twilight glow. As her sleepy brain started to clear she noted a warm body tucked close behind her and an arm slung over her stomach, pinning her in place. She opened tired eyes, cringing in on herself as the green and silver bed hangings taunted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny swallowed. Her scratchy, dry throat bore testament to the amount of firewhisky spiked punch she had consumed the previous night, and as her eyes flicked around looking for a drink of water she assessed her situation. It was definitely Blaise’s arm wrapped snugly around her, even in the murky halflight she could make out his dark skin and the scent filling her nostrils was his personal blend of sandalwood, male musk and sin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dull ache between her legs and the unpleasant stickiness of her thighs reminded her of the reason she had sought him out. Her eyes grew wider as each distinct memory flooded back, assaulting her mind with a heavy blow of clarity. What on earth had she done? How would she ever look any of them in the eye again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she had done much of that in the first place to be honest, but the chance of achieving it now seemed minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment aside though, it had truly been the hottest night of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay still, enjoying being close to him before he woke, and pondered her predicament. Prior to Blaise she had lost her virginity to Dean Thomas; they had slept together hesitantly and inexpertly a grand total of 3 times. As for Harry, well they hadn’t got that far; it had been all about romantic chaste kisses, holding hands and longing looks with him. </span>
  <span>Other than that she had kissed Michael Corner, snogged Neville a couple of times and had a brief fumble with Seamus two weeks before he’d emerged from the closet and informed the world of his newfound sexuality. She hoped she hadn’t been a deciding factor in that decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one night she had doubled the number of men she had slept with in her entire life and she didn’t know whether to die of mortification, or relive each and every shiver inducing memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arm around her waist twitched slightly and Blaise pulled her closer, nestling her back into his hard, warm chest. “Morning Beautiful.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her head. “I didn’t think i’d be waking up with you in my arms this morning. I’m a lucky guy.” </span>
  <span>Ginny screwed her eyes shut, embarrassment seemed to be winning the current battle. “Are you ok?” He asked, obviously concerned when she didn't answer right away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She forced a nod. “Yes thank you. A little self conscious though, last night was-” He said nothing as she groped for an adequate word to describe her feelings, he just stroked her hair back from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, “-unusual.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him smile. “You mean that's not a normal Saturday night for you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm joking Ginny, that's why it was such a delicious surprise.” His voice was deep, like warm honey, soothing and calm. “But, I won’t have you feeling bad about it, be honest, did you enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to turn away to hide her furious blush but he just lifted his head to keep her in his line of sight and smiled at her nods. “I’m all...” she couldn’t finish that particular sentence either. “May I have a shower? I can’t walk back through the castle like this, I'm all sticky!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He held the duvet back for her and she hopped out, grimacing as she realised just how unpleasantly messy she was. Blaise pulled the hangings back and guided her across the chilly dorm to the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was sitting on his bed, fully clothed and working on an essay, the third bed’s drapes were still tightly closed. “Morning,” Theo greeted her with a soft smile. “How are you feeling?” </span>
  <span>She smiled weakly, unable to speak and bolted into the bathroom shutting the door quickly to block out Theo’s amused eyebrow quirk. Leaning over the sink she forced herself to take some deep calming breaths. Then she looked in the mirror and giggled, despite the awkwardness she currently felt. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’d barely glanced at the shirt Blaise had given her to sleep in last night, she had merely pulled it on and settled down. Now she stared at it’s green and silver team colours torn between exasperation and admiration of his sly move. He could have given her any shirt and yet…. She half turned, Zabini was plastered across her back in large black letters and somehow it didn't feel wrong to be wearing his name. As her mind explored that particular possibility she wondered if there was a way to repay the favour; he would look good in red and gold and she was nothing if not competitive….. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the mirror once more, meeting and attempting to assess her own blue eyes. She looked the same but she felt something had changed. Last night, the moment </span>
  <span>she had decided to leave the sanctuary of the tower and seek Blaise was the moment she had willingly thrown the remains of her innocence out of the window. She shivered remembering Theo’s whispered words, and Draco’s skilled fingers, the feel of Blaise as he cuddled her close….. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she hadn’t exactly planned what had happened, but she had wanted something when she went off looking for adventure. What she’d found had blown her mind and she knew deep down that it was something she’d never have gotten from Harry, even if he had been willing to continue their relationship. She loved him still, she truly did, and probably always would, but there was no denying that they just weren’t right for each other.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pondering that agonising fact she stepped into the shower and turned the water on. After fiddling with a few handles she relaxed under a stream of hot water and stood back to let it wash her clean. It was heavenly, standing there as the powerful spray rained down. It felt symbolic, she was cleansing herself of one life, ready to step forwards and embrace who she really was in another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she emerged and dried herself on the fluffy white towel Blaise had given her she contemplated her options for clothing. They were limited; it was the quidditch shirt or nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she chose the shirt and then stared at the toothbrushes. Which one? She’d left her wand- she opened her eyes in horror realising she didn't know where her wand was- she’d definitely brought it, even</span>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't daft enough to walk into the dungeons unarmed, but she had no idea where it was now. “Accio Blaise’s toothbrush?” ah, who was she kidding, her non verbal spells were weak. Nevertheless to her amazement one had twitched a fraction. Before she could change her mind she grabbed it and began to brush her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she emerged, Blaise slipped in behind her smiling as he picked up the still wet toothbrush. Leaving him there she made her way to his bed to gather her things. “The colours on that shirt suit you.” Theo grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” She rolled her eyes and shook back her wet hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Theo looked thoughtful for a moment, “For all his escapades and encounters you're the first girl that's woken up down here in his arms.” Shocked, Ginny turned to stare at him expecting to see him smirk or laugh at the blatant lie, but he was sincere. “Truly. And in my bed too I might add. But I’ll overlook that detail, you were far too tired to move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could reply Blaise came out of the bathroom glaring at Theo. “Watch it Nott, you'll give all my secrets away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo didn't flinch despite the murderous stare, he just shrugged. “I just thought she might feel better knowing that mate, it doesn't take a genius to guess how she might be feeling this morning.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a swipe Blaise swung the hangings on what she now recognised as Theo’s bed shut behind them and turned to look rather sheepishly at her as she pulled on her jeans. “That’s true by the way, what Theo just said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She held his almost black eyes with hers, refusing to back down as he squirmed and tried to look away. Somehow his little confession had emboldened her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because a quick shag doesn't mean I like the person I'm with, or that I have feelings for them. Spending the night with said person tucked in my arms rather suggests that I do.” He stepped towards her and she blinked, trapped by his closeness and unable to move away. “I gave you the password hoping you’d come. I wasn't going to lay my feelings on the line like this, it goes against my nature somewhat, but since Theo mentioned it, it now feels necessary. I like you Ginervra, I have for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, feeling less like a lion and more like a frightened squirrel with each passing second. She liked him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you. And while we’re being totally honest and open, Merlin, I feel like a Hufflepuff here, it’s not just sex I want from you. I like your personality. I like you. There, that's it, I can’t say any more or I’ll be struck down by Salazar himself for breaking Slytherin code.” She knew he was teasing to cover his discomfort and it softened him somewhat, it seemed he was human after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed softly, she stepped forward and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “My head is all over the place right now,” she confessed. “I need to process this, last night, what you've just said. I like you too Blaise, but I need some space to work everything out for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, passing her elusive wand and previous nights top back to her. “Shall I walk you back to the tower or would you prefer me not too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the offer, I think I’ll decline this time. Just one thing, Theo and Draco, will they be discreet? You know, about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he nodded. “Of course. We look after our own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” With a small smile she turned and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny?” As she turned back she felt a shiver of magic pass over her. When she looked down, the quidditch shirt was now red and gold. When she glanced over her shoulder the word Potter was now on her back. “I thought that might be a little more appropriate for walking back. Shall I see you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling sadly she nodded and let him lead her down the hall. "You do know we broke up don't you?" she wasn't sure why she asked, somehow it seemed important to tell him, so that he knew she wasn't being disloyal. "He ended things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise nodded. "Then he's a fool." He brushed his lips over hers. "And I'm sorry if he hurt you. You didn't deserve that." As</span>
  <span> she smiled sadly again, she felt the trickle of a disillusionment </span>
  <span>charm flow down from the top of her head. Touched by his gestures she walked along the corridor and out of the common room door and turned, whispering a thank you. He smiled back and it quickly turned into a smirk as he held up her knickers from last night. “I’m keeping these till you see me again.” Her mouth fell open as she let out a shocked laugh, he merely winked and stepped away from the door and out of her line of sight. The charm lifted as she walked away, and her heart swirled with a million conflicting emotions. Rounding the corner she broke into a run, speeding up until she ended up sprinting all the way back to Gryffindor tower, attempting to get to the sanctuary of her bed before the tears started to fall.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost made it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowed just before the Fat Lady’s portrait to catch her breath, skidding in flustered and panting would only draw attention to herself and she wanted to slip through unnoticed. As she leant her hands on her thighs, bending over to ease the stitch in her side, Neville and Luna turned the corner at the end of the corridor. Hurriedly calling the password Ginny dived inside and hurtled up the stairs towards the 6th year girls dorms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Demelza, Romilda and Fay were out, either enjoying a late breakfast, outside in the sunshine or in Romilda’s case probably shacked up in some other boy’s bed. She took several more deep breaths, standing by the window, gazing out over the grounds to the mountains beyond until a light knock at the door jolted her out of her thoughts and back to the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She contemplated ignoring it, but it came again and then a third time. Whoever wanted her obviously knew she was in here. Sighing she flicked her wand and whispered “Alohomora,” Her eyes rounded in surprise as Seamus stood in the doorway, his head tilted quizzically. “You alright lass?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you, I thought boys couldn’t get in the girls rooms!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah some of us worked out a way round those spells years ago.” His smile was soft, a little rueful, “it doesn’t do me much good these days of course but I saw you fly past and Neville’s been out of his mind worrying about where you went to last night-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Ginny’s hands flew to her mouth in horror, “I didn’t mean to worry anyone! I didn’t think anyone saw me go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were in a bad mood all night,” he held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest, “No offence, just that you didn't seem yourself. I saw you slip off up here and I saw you leave all glammed up.” She blushed, sinking down onto her bed in dismay. “Gin, I’m not telling you off, I swear, we’ve all done our fair share of sneaking around. I’m just worried about you. I know where you went and I’m concerned. It must be tough with Harry breaking up with you. Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered him for a moment and nodded. Seamus had always been a good friend to her, particularly when she had been seeing Dean. He listened well and wasn’t one to judge. Maybe it would be okay to confide in him. He had recently come through a lot of turbulence in his own love life after all, and heaven knew she could use a friendly ear.  “Please, come in but I don't know how long the other girls will be.” He nodded and crossed the room toward Ginny’s bed. She hopped up onto it, and hugged her knees to her chest then looked at him, eyes filling with tears</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Ginny, love?” He ran his fingers through his curly hair as she patted the bed beside her. He sat down and she closed the drapes with her wand, casting a Silencio in case they missed anyone’s return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sea, I did a thing. And I really don’t know how I feel about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it last night, this thing you did?” She nodded sadly as the tears finally started to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. She smiled her thanks, using it to wipe her eyes. “I can’t tell you what it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would that be?” His Irish accent was soothing, reminding her of less complicated times when she had settled down to listen to his stories while leaning back in Dean’s arms…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Because I-” Good listener he may be, but she didn’t think she could tell another living soul the finer details of what had transpired. “Wait a sec. What did you mean when you said you know where I went?” She frowned as what he had said finally caught up with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant exactly what I said, I know where you went.” He shrugged, “Listen, Neville was going nuts, I found out you were safe and that's the reason he and Dean didn’t turn the castle over looking for you. I didn’t give him details before you panic, I just told him that you were ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seamus. Explain yourself, how did you find out where I was.” She glared at him in confusion and he sighed, withering under her fierce gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her for a moment, then dropped his eyes to the floor. “Well this involves a confession on my part as well. So this confidence, it needs to go both ways okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, Ginny frowned at him, his refusal to meet her eyes fuelled her curiosity even more; “Of course.” She owed him that at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed again, scuffing his toe on the floor. “Theo Nott swings both ways. We’re quite close friends if you know what I mean and I’ve spent several nights down in his bed. We can communicate with those charmed galleons Hermione designed. The first night you </span>
  <span>came down there with Blaise, well, Theo and I were already there, I didn’t want to announce myself, so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a sec!!!!” Ginny yelped, jumping up the bed away from him and looking horrified, “You were in the room, you heard what we, what he-” The thought of anyone overhearing what had happened was mortifying, her first foray into, well, the spicier side of sex hadn’t exactly been a quiet affair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Gin, he’s perfectly capable of casting a silencing charm, I didn’t hear anything, I just saw you both come in through a gap in the drapes. To be fair we weren’t that interested in you two anyway. We had other things to occupy ourselves.” He smiled softly for a moment and then resumed his train of thought. “Anyway, since that night you’ve seemed somehow different. Then last night you slipped off and I had a feeling you might be headed that way. I sent Theo a message and he replied. Therefore I was able to assure Neville you were safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” In hindsight, she’d been ridiculously selfish not telling anyone what she was doing. She’d been so determined to slip out unseen that she hadn’t thought of the consequences. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” He handed her another clean handkerchief and settled back against the wall. “Do you want to tell me why you're sitting here in tears now, or do you want me to leave you alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny weighed up her options again. Seamus was her friend and his hazel eyes held nothing but concern and maybe a little curiosity. “Are you and Theo in a relationship then, because he never mentioned any-” she trailed off as Seamus shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we just hook up sometimes. He’s bisexual Ginny, I'm not. When I get into a relationship with someone I want it to be exclusive. And he likes to play around far too much for me. Anyway, why are you asking about Theo. I thought you slept with Blaise last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fiddled with a thread on the bedspread, winding it round her little finger and pulling hard. The pain distracted her from what she was about to say. “Blaise wasn't there. Theo was.” Seamus’s bushy eyebrows shot up as his mouth formed a silent “O” shape. “And Draco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Seamus’s face was almost comical, “So, wait, you slept with Theo or Draco?” His mouth opened wider as she screwed up her eyes and hid behind her hands. “No! Both of them?! And there I was thinking I had all the excitement when I crept down there!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then Blaise came back,” she covered her face with her hands again, hiding further behind her drawn up knees. “And we, oh Gods, I'm such a slut!” Hurling herself the other way round she buried her head under the pillow and burst into tears. “That’s the bloody problem!” she exploded, shrieking into the pillow, “I should regret it, I should, but I dont! Oh </span>
  <span>Sea, there's something wrong with me there must be. I should have turned and run. I shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I'm just so, ohhhh, I, Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus was silent for a moment after her outburst and then she felt a hand on her back rubbing soothing circles. “Why on earth would there be something wrong with you because you enjoy sex? If my boyfriend had done what Harry did, I’d be just as furious and hurt as you are. And another thing, I don’t ever want you to call yourself a slut again do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked, Ginny pulled her head out of the pillow and blew her nose in the borrowed handkerchief. She looked at him with wild eyes, her crazy hair mussed all around her head and still saw no judgement in his face. He started softly,“I thought for years there was something wrong with me because I fancied boys not girls. I fought it, denied it and it nearly killed me. Then I accepted it and guess what. My life turned around. Now, do you want to tell me what happened? I’ll not judge you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so she did. Ginny told him every last embarrassing detail and he just listened. She rested her head on his shoulder and he slipped a friendly arm around her. By the time she’d finished he was wrapping locks of her still damp hair around his finger into curls and letting them bounce away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds to me like you had a fantastic night. I think you know in your heart that Harry’s not right for you, Nice as he is I can’t imagine him being anything but the perfect gentleman in bed and that doesn't sound like what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How well do you know Blaise?” she asked, scooting forwards as he started to plait tiny strands of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not terribly well. He comes across as standoffish and superior, but I think that’s a front. He's been friends with Theo and Draco for years. They all act different down there though and they've been nothing but accepting of me. I'd honestly say I trust them, even Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it's weird isn't it? I didn't know Theo had a Dark Mark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus sighed. “He didn't have a choice to be honest. His father volunteered him at the same time as Lucius volunteered Draco. Neither of them wanted to take the mark. We don’t talk about it much. I just make sure as hell not to touch it, apparently you have to press it with real intent and cast a spell, but can you imagine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny giggled then, the heaviness of the conversation broken. Seamus joined in and everything suddenly felt better. “Oh Sea, thank you for looking after me. Thank you for calming Neville down, and thank you for cheering me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And thank you for wearing the most ridiculously indecisive shirt I've ever seen.” He quirked a brow and Ginny looked down, the colour change charm was wearing off and the shirt was now an eye popping mix of red, green, gold and silver, she looked over her shoulder at the back which now read “ZPotni” and laughed again. Suddenly things weren’t looking so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the weekend passed fairly uneventfully. Ginny spent the afternoon with Luna by the shores of the lake enjoying some Autumn sunshine, then sat with Dean, Seamus and Neville at dinner and went to bed early that night to catch up on sorely needed sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The start of the week was equally ordinary, or as close to ordinary as was currently possible with Snape as headmaster and the Carrow’s ruling the school with their iron regime. As they were in different school years Ginny mostly saw Blaise, Theo and Draco at mealtimes, sneaking a covert look every now and then in their direction. Several times she was sure she caught Blaise doing the exact same thing. A couple of times she even saw the ghost of a smile on his lips before he quickly flicked his eyes away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thursday evening she was studying in the library when Draco came in. He returned a book and gave her a smile before turning and sauntering back out. The incident was totally unremarkable but Ginny had been unable to do any more studying after it. When she’d read and reread the same passage for the fourth time and still not comprehended a single word she gave up. Slamming the book shut, she thrust it into her bag and stomped out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corridors were deserted again. Most students were at their evening clubs or settled in their common rooms. Although it was far from curfew, nobody hung around in the corridors these days It just wasn’t safe in these dangerous times. Ginny suddenly felt a prickle of fear, as if someone was watching her, but the corridor was empty. Shivering she drew her wand and picked up her pace. She was nearly at the end when Crabbe and Goyle turned the corner in front of her. Crabbe’s cold voice made her stop in her tracks. “Oh look,  it’s the little blood traitor out here all on her own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s fear turned to cold dread as they stepped directly in front of her blocking her path. “Out of my way boys. I’m not in the mood tonight.” She tried for brave and authoritative but it came out far more high pitched and squeaky than she would have liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe laughed. “Oooh cute,” he mocked, “She thinks she can tell us what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said get out of my way.” She lifted her wand threateningly, not wanting to turn her back on them to walk the other way but equally reluctant to push past them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what? What are you going to do about it Pretty?” Crabbe advanced on her menacingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I were you I wouldn’t hang about to find out.” She said furiously and barged forwards through the middle of them. Forcing herself not to run she walked away with her </span>
  <span>head held high until a tripping hex caught her and she sprawled painfully on her face in the corridor. She pointed her wand behind her and fired off a couple of spells but given the laughter that came from their direction she figured she must have missed them both. The next spell that hit her as she tried to scramble up was a body bind. She lay on the floor suddenly terrified as her arms and legs snapped rigidly to her side and her wand fell from her hand and rolled a few inches away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing was shallow as she wondered what they were going to do next. She was utterly helpless. She couldn’t move a muscle and her wand was out of reach. Not that she could move to grab it anyway. Crabbe reached her side, put a toe under her arm and flicked his foot, painfully flipping her onto her side and then over onto her back. There was nothing she could do about it, she was powerless, completely vulnerable to whatever whim crossed their minds. Goyle hung back looking uncomfortable but Crabbe was leaning menacingly over her. “Pretty little thing aren't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide she fought with every fiber of her being against the body bind but it was a powerful one. She was helpless to resist as Crabbe bent down and with two strong hands under her shoulders, lifted her up and started to drag her towards the door of a classroom. “In a minute I'm going to release you and see if I can make you behave with a little Imperio. Then we’ll have some fun with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terrified Ginny struggled harder but it was useless. The curse was stronger than she was. A million nightmarish thoughts flashed through her mind, as a silent tear slipped down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let her go.” Ginny’s breath hitched at the cold fury in the voice. “Before I make you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Malfoy- we’re just going to teach the blood traitor a little lesson here. Want to join us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put her down, then step back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you tonight?” Crabbe asked, looking at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as I said Vince.” Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw Goyle backing away. Draco flicked his wand behind him and seconds later Goyles hands and feet were bound with a silver rope and he was held immobile against the wall. Draco advanced on Crabbe who was looking disconcerted. “I’m not going to tell you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe did as he was told and stepped back. Ginny leapt up breathing hard and grabbed her wand. In an instant Crabbe was also tied up and pinned to the wall next to Goyle. “What happened?” Draco’s eyes were molten fury. His lips were pressed angrily together as he glared at Ginny. </span>
  <span>He looked terrifying. She explained what had happened and his eyes narrowed further. “Did Goyle do anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He helped block my path. That was all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco turned to him and released his holding spell. Goyle crashed heavily to the floor rubbing his wrists. “Get up Greg. Let me make this plain to you both. You. Do. Not. Touch. Her. Ever. Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck?” Crabbe spluttered, “What's got into you?! She’s a Weasley why are you-” he broke off as Draco silenced him with a spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to touch her. You don’t have permission to question me and I don't have to explain myself to either of you. Do you understand?” Terrified Goyle nodded and found himself once again against the wall. “I think I’ll let you take it from here Ginny. One free shot. Make it good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having regathered her composure Ginny stepped forwards pointing her wand at Goyle. Seconds later he ran away with his hands covering his face as a flock of bats flapped around his nostrils clawing and scratching as they attacked his face. As he ran she sent a further stinging hex to his privates for good measure and his run changed into a hop as he fought the bats with one hand and tried to relieve the intense pain with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded in approval. “Inspired. Though technically that was two shots. Tonight I’ll let that slide.” He turned his attention to Crabbe looking thoughtful, “I think I’ll deal with this one though. By the way Ginny, how are your unforgivables?”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe’s eyes opened in terror and he shook his head violently. He still couldn’t speak. Draco hadn’t lifted the silencing spell. “I don’t think-” Ginny began nervously but Draco winked at her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crucio.” He pointed his wand almost casually at Crabbe and held it steady. Crabbe dropped to the floor screaming silently as he twitched and writhed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy stop!” Ginny’s shock rendered her immobile “Stop!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked, sliding his eyes to her without ending the spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you- seriously, Draco! You're hurting him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is rather the point.” Ginny gasped as Crabbe continued to twitch and open his mouth in a silent scream. Draco watched him with cool calm eyes as if considering the matter for several more long seconds. “Fine.” He rolled his eyes and flicked his wand upwards. Crabbe scrambled to his feet panting and gasping, unable to form words for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy what the fuck?! You-!” When he did manage to get a grip on his vocabulary again it didn’t last long, Draco silenced him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider that a taste Vince. Touche her again and I’ll show you what I can really do. Now Ginny, what have you got for him?” Too shocked to harm him further she shook her head. “Ah come on, something gentle perhaps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook back her hair with a grim smile as an idea dawned on her. “You can tell me what you were planning to do to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco raised an eyebrow. “Nice.” He lifted the silencing spell, replacing it immediately with an Imperio. “Tell the lady the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faraway look came over Crabbe as he swayed slightly in the corridor. His limbs were still shaking and twitching slightly from the lingering effects of the curse. “I was going to have a bit of fun, scare you a bit that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a step forward, “Were you going to really harm me?” He shook his head. “Rape me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!!!” He said it so forcefully she believed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don't be such a bully in future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I'm sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Let him go now Draco, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco flicked his wand again and released him from the Imperio. Crabbe glared at them both and still shaking, ran off down the corridor. Draco pocketed his wand and turned to Ginny. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shocked, but yes I’m unharmed. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” He studied her intently as if mentally checking her over. Which was probably exactly what he was doing, she reasoned, if his reputation for mental magic was based on fact. “Where were you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to the common room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “They won't bother you again. Shall I walk you the rest of the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage. Thank you though.” She took a deep breath, “Draco, how did you know I was here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He studied her again and sighed. “You were in the library and I debated stopping to speak to you then I changed my mind. I was halfway back downstairs when I changed my mind again and turned around. As I came along this corridor I heard you stomping the other </span>
  <span>way in your clompy boots. I ducked into the nearest classroom losing my nerve again. I saw the whole encounter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Surprised she blinked rapidly, once again struggling to process her thoughts in his presence. “I do not stomp!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please!” he laughed, “You absolutely do. Anyone would stomp in those. Why on earth you don’t wear girls shoes I’ve no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called fashion Malfoy, and I’ve never been a proper girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I remember you were the perfect girl Saturday night.” His gaze was smoldering but he took a step back and held up his hands. His lip tugging up in a teasing smirk. “I’m going now, but seriously, Ginny? I just wanted to check that you were ok after our little encounter over the weekend? I know Blaise particularly is hoping we didn’t scare you away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She smiled, “You didn’t. He didn't. I just need to get my head clear about it that's all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “That's fine. Just don't take too long about it yeah? He’s not normally one for moping about and he’s doing my head in already.” And just like that, with a wink and a smirk Draco sauntered away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rescues and Revalations!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my Alpha/Beta, hmn007</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was without a doubt the most dangerous thing Tracy Davis had ever done. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her frightened squeal and backed into a shadowy classroom behind Pansy Parkinson. The sound of footsteps was growing steadily closer. A swishing cloak and silky baritone informed her that it was Snape opening and closing the classroom doors and she relaxed a fraction, hoping that he would not let any real harm come to her. She had been in Slytherin when she’d attended Hogwarts and now that he was headmaster, she could only hope that some form of house loyalty remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was also complicit in her escape and subsequent dash to safety, according to Lucius Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy’s blood ran cold and Pansy’s eyes widened in fear at the voice of Snape’s companion, Amycus Carrow. They were patrolling the corridors and the girls' chosen route to sneak into Hogwarts seemed to have coincided with tonight's rounds. Pansy held a finger to her lips in an unnecessary gesture to be quiet as she cast a disillusionment charm over herself and aimed a sloppy one at Tracy that missed and turned a nearby chair briefly transparent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s debatable what you are hoping to find by searching empty classrooms in the  dark.” Snape said, clearly irritated, “Why you feel it necessary for me to accompany you also remains a mystery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for anyone who shouldn’t be here.” Amycus rasped back. “There’s been an incident at the Manor and we’ve had a tip off that a mudblood might be trying to get into the school. We don’t want that sort here.” Tracy’s anxiety ratcheted up yet another notch. She knew that getting caught by one of the Carrow’s was tantamount to a death sentence and she didn’t entirely trust Snape. He’d sacrificed other people to keep his true allegiances secret in the past, why should she be any different? Pansy had been given strict instructions to confound anyone who caught them, but Tracy seriously doubted Pansy’s current competence. The girl had been unwilling to help in the first place, and right now was a nervous wreck. </span>
  <span>Adding to the girls predicament, Tracy’s was unarmed. Her wand had been snapped during her original capture and this made her reliance on Pansy’s mercurial magic even more worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible.” Snape’s dismissal accompanied the sweep of his wand light and Tracy closed her eyes, praying she would remain unseen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you see,” Amycus continued, “It is possible. Potter. He could have found a way in. There are items in this school that he could…. require. Strange things are happening Severus. You know as well as I do that someone is helping prisoners escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy could feel Snape’s eyes roll. He finished his sweep of the classroom and turned to leave, pausing as he closed the door. “I can assure you that Potter is not able to enter this castle. Tonight's tour is entirely unnecessary. However we will turn left and search the rest of the corridor. Anyone who is here will be found. Hogwarts is not a safe place to hide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the door clicked shut Tracy let out a silent sob. That sounded like a warning. Had Snape seen them or was she being paranoid? After a full minute she removed the hand from her mouth and drew in several deep shuddering breaths. Pansy looked truly shaken. Her charm wasn’t holding. It broke completely as she moved and left her looking uncharacteristically pale as she met Tracy’s frightened eyes. “That was too close.” Tracy breathed. “We are insane for doing this. I'm so very sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else do you propose we do?” Pansy smoothed her black hair back into its usual perfect bob and took a deep breath. “You were caught by snatchers and now you’ve escaped. They'll hunt you down. They’ll want to know how you got out. You’ll have Fenrir fucking Greyback personally after you. The only reason you're alive is because Lucius has gone soft and I? I don’t have a fucking choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Pans, please don’t remind me of the danger I’m in. I’ve said I'm sorry. This wasn’t my idea. Please just- just help me get me to Draco.” Her huge green eyes filled with tears as she fought off a panic attack.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, get a grip, and keep your voice down. I think Snape saw us or he wouldn’t have said the direction he was going in. Oh why did I say I’d do this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “If he did see us then he didn’t give us away. Which means he knows about the plan.” Tracy listened for a minute to the silence broken only by the blood pounding in her ears, and crept to the classroom door. “Come on. I don’t know what else to do Pans. I need Draco. I’m going to make a run for it.” Slipping out of the classroom she turned to the right and ran all the way to the Slytherin common room, Pansy right behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the door Pansy stopped and tried once more to cast a disillusionment charm over them both. Again it shimmied, held, shimmied again and broke. “Fucks sake!” she muttered, “I can usually do this. It’s because I’m so nervous. Wait here, let me get one of the boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but please hurry up!” Tracy was feeling increasingly unstable. Panic threatened to overcome her at any moment. There was nowhere to hide and she couldn’t </span>
  <span>just march inside the crowded common room. She was a fugitive. Her life was on the line and she simply wasn’t supposed to be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took several deep breaths as Pansy left her alone and frantically looked up and down the bare passage for a place to hide. She found nothing. The wall was bare stone all along. Just as she was about to succumb to her anxiety the door opened again and Pansy hurried out. Theo followed behind her looking confused. “Why can’t you just speak? What’s going- Tracy!” He stopped as he saw her standing in the corridor “What is going on?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk, just disillusion her and get her inside!” Pansy was nearly hysterical as she nudged him into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry.” He tapped Tracy on the head with his wand and the sensation of trickling water passed down through her body. “Come on.” He led them along the passage and into the boys dorm. Once inside he tapped her gently on the head again and she felt the charm lift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathed a huge sigh of relief at finally being safe. “Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” He pocketed his wand with a bemused glance between Tracy’s barely controlled panic and Pansy’s fury. “Could one of you tell me what the hell’s going on, Tracy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her reply was cut off as the door opened again and Draco stepped inside laughing at something Blaise had said. They were both still wearing their quidditch robes after this evening's training. Blaise was clutching a rolled up parchment in his hand and looking extremely pleased about something. Draco stopped dead and Blaise walked straight into him, “Tracy, Pansy!” Draco looked as if he had seen a ghost, “What on earth are you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panic that had been subsiding peaked once more as Tracy realised she needed to explain her predicament. “I snuck in with Pansy’s and your Father’s help. It’s a long story but Draco, I really need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you're late!” Pansy snapped in annoyance, “Training finished ages ago, where have you been? None of you were here when you should have been or this would have been your job and I’d be in bed with a face mask on, enjoying a chamomile tea instead of creeping around the castle like a common criminal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Owlery,” Blaise said cheerfully, “And seriously, what would have been our job? I was waiting for the owl post after training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Post? Why? Oh never mind.” Pansy scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco however was looking between Tracy’s tear filled eyes and Pansy’s near hysterical mutterings. Tracy looked exhausted. “Sit down, come on love.” He guided her </span>
  <span>gently over to his bed. She sank down on it, closed her eyes and wept into her hands. “Hey, hey, hey! You're okay. What on earths going on. What’s wrong?” He passed her a tissue and stared at Pansy in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would someone please obliviate me? I sure as hell don’t want anyone looking in my mind and seeing that I helped a fugitive into the castle.” Pansy demanded. Her eyes bored into Draco’s as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fixed her with a cold glare, “Like I did you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” She grimaced. “I told Tracy I’d get her here and deliver her to you Drake, as a favour to your Father. Now I want out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, a favour to my Father?” The confusion in the room was palpable, people’s statements growing ever more bizarre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Malfoy, a little favour to your good old Dad. He’s still hoping we’ll end up married by the way, despite my telling him that hell would have to freeze over first. It seems my Mother owed him a debt for a good deed he’d done for her. He’s gone soft you know. Tracy here was captured by snatchers and held in the dungeons of your manor. Your Dad let her out. I got her here, passed her on to you and she’s yours now. So if someone would please oblige? I can’t do it myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t change do you?” Blaise stared at her in distaste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Come to the door.” Smirking she stepped out and turned around. Her expression rapidly fell as Blaise pulled out his wand and held it to her temple. “I'm not going to obliviate you until we know all the details. And you’re not stupid enough to think I would. You are going to have to wait until we’ve established what’s happening, or you can give me the memory to hold. When we’re satisfied we’ve got the truth I’ll obliviate you. You came this far for whatever Lucius is holding over your Mother. One more hour won’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Pansy was fighting an internal war as she stared furiously into his eyes. “Fine Zabini. Question the- her. She’ll tell you the truth, but I’m not giving you my memories. If you won’t obliviate me when you’ve read the letter then I’m sure Draco will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What letter? You can’t say it can you?” He lowered his voice to a whisper as he brought his head closer to hers. “You can’t call Tracy a mudblood because she used to be your friend. Still would be your friend if you pulled your head out of your arse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You- fuck you Blaise!” She turned and stormed away from the satisfied smile on his face, sending a violent curse over her shoulder as she went. With a roll of his eyes he ducked and it hit the door with a resounding crash. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy watched Blaise chuckle as he closed the door.  When he was back she wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath. “I am so sorry for this,” she said in a small voice, “I have nowhere safe to go. You’ve always helped me whenever I’ve been scared and alone, and right now I have no one else to turn to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In Gryffindor tower the fire was warm and the atmosphere cosy. Ginny sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus pretending to study but in reality reading and re reading the note she had received half an hour previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been standing in the dorms watching the Slytherin quidditch team practice. It hadn’t been easy to see as the pitch was partially obscured by the castle, but by craning her neck she’d watched the distant green and silver blurs streaking through the sky. Even after darkness fell and it was impossible to see anything except the stars, she had lingered, gazing out of the window and watching the night instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In previous years, she had watched the Gryffindor team like this. Her eyes desperately trying to pick out Harry. Just as she’d sat in front of this very fireplace at the end of last year cuddled up to him in the evenings. With a sniff of irony she forced thoughts of Harry away and looked back at the note. It was strange how much things had changed now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl that had pecked at her window earlier to bring the note had been sleek and polished and it had given her the fright of her life. After taking a moment to steady herself she had let it in and it had hooted in a dignified way before holding out a leg with a note attached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had smiled, the demeanor of the owl giving her an idea of who it might belong to. It hadn’t asked for attention, it had demanded it. Pushing its head calmly under her hand so she could caress it, and hooting softly as she’d stroked it with one hand and unrolled the note with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d gasped as a pair of new red and black panties had fallen onto the floor. Stooping quickly she’d picked them up with a blush despite the empty room. “Ginevra,” the note had read. “It would seem that this weekend contains a Hogsmede privilege. Would you do me the honour of meeting me there and letting me take you to lunch as my date? Assuming you agree I will meet you by the shrieking shack at 11:30am tomorrow morning. In the interests of maintaining your upstanding reputation it is unwise for us to be seen together just yet. Rest assured, I have a plan.” Ginny’s jaw had dropped and her heart rate had rapidly picked up, “P.S. I’m still keeping your other knickers. These are to replace them as you walking around Hogsmeade with no underwear on will be far too distracting for me to maintain proprietary. Let me know your answer by the return of this owl. I will wait to receive it. Until tomorrow, B.Z.” He’d signed the note with two kisses and a poorly drawn wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had grinned and allowed herself a moment to bounce up and down on the spot, as the Owl regarded her through unamused amber eyes. She’d hunted for a quill, wondering where Blaise was, as no return owl would have been able to access the dungeons. She’d written a rapid reply; “Dear Blaise, I would like to accept your mysterious offer very much. Thank you for the knickers. However you should know that walking around without underwear can be very liberating at times. See you tomorrow at 11:30. G.W.” She signed it with a single kiss and another, better drawn wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Owl had soared away as soon as she’d attached its note. She’d watched it, trying to see where it flew but the darkness had closed in, instantly obscuring her view.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now sitting by the fire listening to Neville and Dean chatter around her, she allowed herself to daydream. It was surreal to finally admit to herself that she liked Blaise enough to go on a date with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus was watching her, as he’d taken to doing lately. Although he’d said nothing more on the subject, Ginny had a feeling that he was keeping an eye out for her. That coupled with his regular absences from the common room in the late evening made her suspicious that things were developing into more than just casual hook ups between him and Theo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Neville and Dean said goodnight and wandered up the stairs to bed, he scooted over and took Neville’s spot on the sofa next to her. “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny blinked. “Yes. How did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus smiled. “Theo knew Blaise was going to ask you, and since you’ve been staring at that book yet not turning pages for over an hour I figured he’d done so.” Ginny giggled and passed him the note, he read it and turned to her with a raised eyebrow, “I never think of you as a Ginevra. It’s sexy written like that,” He wiggled his eyebrows. “He kept your knickers?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I told him I liked walking around commando in my return note.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus laughed. “Brilliant. I’m meeting Theo there at 11:30 too. I wonder what they’ve planned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know.” She turned to him, hooking a knee up under her lap as she changed position, “Are you two going on a date then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I don’t know if that’s his intention, I just like him Gin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sea, you said he plays around too much though, I don’t want you getting hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be a bit late for that to be honest. But I’m going to meet him tomorrow and see what he’s got in mind. He’s aware that you know by the way, he said I could tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled. “I want you to be happy and if this is the start of something then I hope it goes well. Shall we walk down together then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Dean’s with Pavarti and Neville’s meeting Luna, so yes please. I’d like that. Then if Theo loses his nerve I won’t feel like such a fool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny took the note back and stood up, ready to go to bed. “No chance of you losing your nerve as well then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus looked down at his lap for a moment. “I accepted my sexuality a while back Gin, but I’m not sure if Theo’s ready to do the same just yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “10:45 here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” He confirmed, smiling as she kissed his cheek and skipped off up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Slytherin dorms things were not quite as settled. Tracy was hyperventilating on Draco’s bed as he stood uncertainly in front of her. Finally he grabbed her hands, forcefully pulling them away from her face. “Calm down.” He said sharply and having successfully got her attention he softened his voice. “You're safe now. It’s okay. Breathe slowly for me. It's all right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared, stricken, into his familiar eyes as she did as she was told. Her breathing calmed until it was just a little shaky but slower and somewhere approaching normal. “I think we could do with a drink over here Nott, where’s that firewhisky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo stood and busied himself pouring generous measures into 4 conjured glasses. “Here,” he handed one to Tracy and she took a sip, the warm liquid burning her throat and making her cough. “When did you last eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just before I came here.” She blinked. “Narcissa brought food. She’s been looking after us. Draco, I feel terrible. Your father dropped the wards and told us to apparate away. Mr Olivander is there as well but he was too weak, I had to leave him.  If I’d taken him he-” she trailed off desperately wanting to believe what Lucius had said was true. “Your father said he’d try to get him out too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked in surprise. “Well he can’t be apparated out if he’s that weak. It will finish him off. They'll have to get his strength up first.” He looked shocked and a little nauseated. “Anyway, never mind Olivander, why were you in my dungeon and why didn’t I know? I’m there twice a week for meetings!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy sighed heavily. “Last month Greyback and another snatcher came to my house and captured me while my parents were out. They took me to your house and I’ve been kept there ever since. Greyback kept sniffing around me every time he was at the manor. Said he wanted to-” she shook her head and shuddered as she looked at the floor, “-well you can probably guess. Anyway, your father said the Dark Lord targeted m</span>
  <span>e for a specific reason, which is-” she took a deep breath as she broke off, rubbing her hands over her face in exhaustion. “-Its explained in a letter, it's best you read it I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “When Lucius let me out he told me to apparate into the Hog’s Head where the barman would be expecting me. The barman would then show me a secret passage into school and send me through. It was prearranged that Pansy would be alerted somehow and that she would bring you to meet me at the school end of the passage, then you would bring me down here under a disillusionment charm. But, you weren’t here tonight so that’s why Pansy had to help me through the corridors when she didn’t want to. Here. Read this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy rummaged in her bag and pulled out a letter. Draco recognised his Father’s elegant script on the front and the Malfoy crest stamped on the back. He pulled up his Occlumancy walls to keep the horror and guilt off his face as his soul filled with dread. If the Dark Lord had targeted Tracy because he knew Draco’s secret, they were all in unimaginable danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at Blaise and Theo, both were completely dumbfounded. “Is this private?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Father said it involves all three of you, I’d let them hear.” Tracy yawned and sipped some more firewhisky, grateful for its fortifying effects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco broke the letter’s seal, unfolded it and started to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand that this might be rather a shock but I’ve sent Miss Davis to you for protection. She has been here for little under a month and we have done our best to keep her safe and well nourished. At the first chance we could safely take, we released her via Pansy Parkinson to you. Pansy is under a tongue tie curse. Once she has played her part you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>must</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> obliviate her. She knows you will probably refuse her initial request, she does not underestimate your intelligence. However it is imperative for Pansy’s own safety that this is done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son, you, Theodore, Blaise and Tracy are now in great danger. Tracy was targeted and snatched for a reason. You are an excellent Occlumens but alas, The Dark Lord is </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>better. He has successfully used legilimency on you to view specific memories. He has seen your feelings for Tracy and has captured her to use against you. He views you as something of a protegee of his, and he plans to test your loyalty before promoting you. If you fail his test, which given your nature and your apparent love for Tracy, failure is inevitable, you will be killed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot apologise enough for putting you all in this position. Son, I know your feelings about Voldermort. Myself and your mother have joined Severus in working covertly. If you truly mean what you’ve said, if you truly want Potter to win and the Dark Lord to fall, now is the time to declare your allegiance to Severus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You must however play your part well. The choice is yours, Severus is awaiting your decision. The four of you, and anyone whom Blaise or Theo care deeply about are now in grave danger. The Dark Lord will do the same to them as he has to you. Although their families are safe for now, other loved ones are not and must be also protected. Choose now. Join us or forge your own paths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will state again, there is no part of your mind that the Dark Lord cannot invade if he so chooses. The only person who has ever achieved complete Occlumancy against him is Severus and with the greatest respect, you are not Severus. You have failed once without even knowing your mind was in danger. I do not wish to see my only son tortured and killed in front of my eyes.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco, take care. Severus will protect you for 48 hours, giving you time to organise yourselves. If you do not wish to stand up and play your parts then do nothing. If you wish to join our rebellion, tell him your intentions. Above all remember your Mother and I love you whatever your choice, and I am sorry for putting you in this situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your loving Father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius Malfoy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A resounding silence met the end of Draco’s words. Tracy felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. “Well fuck!” Theo stood up and crossed the small room to stare into the gloom of the lake. He stalked back, refilled their glasses and threw his own back in one quick gulp. “One thing’s for sure Trace, you certainly know how to make an entrance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy slept fitfully. Dreams of being chased, captured and tortured, or being forced to hide for months within Hogwarts with the Carrow’s stalking the corridors doling out </span>
  <span>unspeakable punishments to anyone unwise enough to commit a misdemeanour flitted in and out of her restless brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke at 5am and made her way out of Draco’s now empty bed and across to the windows that looked out into the depths of the Black Lake. She shivered and pulled her borrowed robe around her, grateful for the comfort of Blaise’s slippers as she stared out into </span>
  <span>the gloom. “Couldn't sleep either huh?” Draco chuckled as she startled, stretching out an arm to steady her “Jumpy much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You scared me!” She tried unsuccessfully to muster some dignity, failed and sank down onto the window ledge beside him. “I guess I am a little jumpy though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit.” She pushed her hair behind her ears and realising she must look awful, ran her fingers through it nervously. “And since when do I scare you? I might be an arse to everyone else but I thought I made an exception for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just made me jump, the bed was empty and I thought you’d gone out.” She didn't add how she’d hated waking up without him next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? It can’t have been a great experience being held captive, even if my father has….. softened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t. I was so scared and now I want this nightmare to be over but I don’t see an easy end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't we all?” Draco shook his head, grateful for the darkness, it hid the guilt on his face. “Do you understand why they captured you?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly watching a shoal of pearly fish dance in the moonlight. “I think so, why did you never tell me how you felt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and said nothing, watching the fish as they swam one way, then turned as one and swam back the other. ”For a long time we were too young. I just liked you as a friend. My Father, for all his faults, loved my Mother fiercely, protectively, totally. I guess I felt I couldn’t live up to that with you at such a young age. Then of course the Dark Lord returned and I knew then that pursuing you in any way would put your life in danger because of your parentage. He likes me-” Draco visibly shuddered, “He takes a personal interest in my training. Can you imagine? Anyway, you couldn’t know my feelings then for your own safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don't know how you do the Death Eater thing, especially when you don’t believe a word of it. I couldn't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That much is obvious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sudden snark meant he’d left himself uncomfortably open. Tracy had learnt over the years not to take his bluntness personally. When it came to her at least, Draco was a pussycat. She rolled her eyes and ignored him, “Well at least I don't have to pretend all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now you know my feelings, I suppose I should ask yours.” His voice was a whisper, barely even a breath. He always tried for cool detachment but here that was impossible. “You know my deepest secret now. How do you feel about it?” He picked at the </span>
  <span>hem on his pyjama top absently. She knew him too well to fall for the nonchalance in his voice. The tightness of his lips and the need to move his hands gave away his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair Draco I found out 3 weeks ago, I’ve had a while to process it.” She countered his question, trying to buy time, desperately afraid of delving into her own feelings for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Father. He used to sit with me when I was anxious. He’s a nice man, he gave me calming draughts from your Mother and we talked a lot. He told me that He Who Must Not Be Named admires you. That he thinks you have power that most Death Eaters don’t. But he thinks you're holding back your true allegiances. He’s used legilimency on you. He looked in your mind to find out who you loved. He saw your parents, Blaise and Theo and then he saw me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they captured you because of that.” Draco said bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Lucius told me they planned to use me to test your loyalty, just as he said in the letter. I tried my best not to think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco closed his eyes and leaned forwards against the window, the fish were still swimming as if in a choreographed dance. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, was He Who Must Not Be Named right, do you really love me?” she asked the question so softly her voice was barely audible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco rubbed a hand over his forehead, closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t even like you saying his name. You're far too innocent to be sullied by it. Yes, Tracy I have loved you for years. And I am so very sorry that this happened to you because of me. I had no idea that he was even looking. None, I was arrogant and stupid enough to think I was blocking him out. I was so full of my own thoughts and powers that I thought I’d fooled the best legilimens the world has ever seen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” She took his hand in hers, “I don’t want you adding this to the list of the things you blame yourself for. You're not the villain you think you are, not to me anyway. You’ve looked after me since I was 11, I think I’ve seen the real you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled shakily. “If you knew what I’d done you wouldn’t be saying that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know most of it. I know about last year and Dumbledore. I know about some of the things you had to do this summer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know half of it. If you did you wouldn’t be sitting here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me then?” She challenged, “if you're determined to push me away tell me your worst. Then I can make up my own mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re way too trusting, you know? Still. Even after a month in my cellar with a lunatic and a werewolf breathing down your neck.” He shook his head. “I’ve killed people Tracy. Two of them. I looked in their eyes and shot an Avada through their hearts. There, I’ve said it. Off you run now, Blaise or Theo will take you from here- what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped as he felt her arm slip around him from behind. “It’s funny, I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so easy to sneak up on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what I just said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” She rubbed his upper arm soothingly. “Tell me, did you want to kill those people? Was it your choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not those particular people no. Alright you want my worst? Truly my worst? Because that's not it.” He stretched up and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I would kill anyone who laid a finger on you or those I care about, and I wouldn’t even flinch. I’d crucio them first if they’d hurt you and It wouldn’t bother me to send them straight into the fires of hell before they fell at my hand because of how I feel about you.” Tracy sighed softly and moved closer to him, catching one of his tense hands in hers again. He ignored her. “I rule this school through intimidation. I can and do have any girls I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was rising and she didn’t have a wand. His was sitting on the ledge beside him. Would he let her, could she-? She reached over and picked it up, waving it around them to cast Silencio. She felt him stiffen and waited for his reaction but there was none. He just settled back down while she pondered him and his words. She knew that allowing someone else to use your wand was the ultimate act of trust. “I know,” she said soothingly, laying his wand back down where she had found it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Imperio people to get what I want. I Crucio people without a second thought-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family is feared wherever we go. Deservedly so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco shhhhh.” Tracy stood up and stepped in front of him to see him properly. His impossibly soft blonde hair fell into his eyes but didn’t hide the tear that escaped. She used her thumb to gently wipe it away. “That’s enough now. I’m going to tell you about the Draco I know. The boy who has looked after me ever since I found myself blinking in the great hall at 11 years old one September evening. Catapulted into a world that was so totally alien to me that I threw up with anxiety daily for 2 years. The boy who explained the world to me. Who translated things for me that others just knew. The boy who once violently cursed Marcus Flint for calling me a mudblood while he practiced unforgivables on me. The boy who brought me food from the Great Hall when I was too afraid to eat there. The boy who brewed me a </span>
  <span>constant supply of calming drafts because he knew that even after 6 years I still couldn't get my damn anxiety under control. So no Draco, you're not evil in my eyes. You never could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the fight left him in a huge ragged breath and he sagged forwards against her with a deep sigh. After what felt like an eternity he pulled himself together and stood up, pulling her into his arms. “Thank you.” He whispered. When he pulled back and caught her eyes, time stuttered to a halt. She stared back, mesmerised, captivated by the icy grey of his irises as they slowly darkened, his pupils blowing wide. Was it the dim light or something else that caused him to lick his bottom lip and her breath to catch in her throat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were intelligent.” He said, turning so he could gaze over her head into the lake once more. “You’d be a fool to want me, I’m impossible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would probably be easier for you if you hadn’t fallen for me too.” She said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you're basically saying we’re both fucked then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must you be so crude?” she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You successfully used my wand. My magic obviously approves of you and I’ve just admitted that I love you. Crudeness is currently the least of your worries.” He smiled down at her before his smile faded and he grew serious again. “Seriously though, your last chance to run for the hills is about now.” Her heart thumped as he bent his head, slowly, giving her all the time in the world to back away, but she didn’t. Her face lifted towards his and after an age their lips met. The softest brush of silken heat. He pulled back and she held his gaze before he leaned in again and kissed her harder and stronger, his tongue slipping in to claim her as she gasped softly. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and she swayed on the spot. He supported her, deepening the kiss until she felt she was drowning in him, melting into his embrace. When he pulled back, finally, they were both breathing hard and it felt as if a previously missing piece had fallen back into her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny woke early in the Gryffindor dorms on Saturday morning. She lay in bed smiling as she remembered the note Blaise had sent her the previous day. Pulling it from under her pillow she re-read it several times and grinned, excitement already buzzing in her veins as she wondered what he had planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was much too early to get up and she tried to settle herself by reading, but she was far too restless. Eventually she hopped out of bed and pulled on some clothes deciding to fly f</span>
  <span>or a bit. It was early but as far as she knew she was still within her rights to practice in her free time. She was as sure as she could be that she wasn’t breaking any rules. She jumped out of bed and bounced into the bathroom, shouldered her broom and made her way down to the quidditch pitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a chilly morning, mist and dew covered everything. So by the time she kicked off into the air her shoes and the bottom of her robes were soaked. It was liberating, she soared up into the sky, looped round and plummeted almost to the ground before pulling out of her dive at the last second. It was Harry’s signature move and she’d never been able to completely pull it off. This morning however something seemed to click. Zooming down from a death defying height she channelled her hurt and anger at him for leaving her, held her nerve a split second longer than normal and then pulled up into a perfect hover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punching the air in delight she let out a whoop and spiralled back into the air, higher and higher to soar around chasing the birds in the sky. It was going to be a good day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast she lingered in the shower and took her time to get her hair and make up just right. Although she didn’t want to look like she’d tried too hard she wanted to look her best. When Romilda Vane whistled at her in her tight jeans and pale blue top she grinned back and bounced out into the common room ready to meet Seamus and walk to Hogsmeade. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Firebolts, Invisibility and Passion....!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Notes</p><p>A/N Many thanks as always to my wonderful beta hmn007, chapters always read so much better once you’ve had a look! I own nothing except my idea, Harry Potter belongs to JKR unfortunately!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The path to the Shrieking Shack was deserted. The vast majority of students had chosen to spend the breezy afternoon in the warmth of one of the shops, cosseted away in Madame Puddifoots, or sipping warming butterbeer in the three Broomsticks. Ginny and Seamus were completely alone as they made their way out of Hogsmeade and up the hill into the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m half expecting Theo not to show,” Seamus said, gazing around at the fields and open country beyond. “I’ll not get in your way. If he’s not there I’ll leave you to your date with Blaise and come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sea, he asked you didn’t he? I’m sure he’s planning to turn up.” Ginny hated to see Seamus so nervous and unsure of himself. It was unusual to see that side of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He said with a wry smile. As the buildings thinned the wind grew stronger with nothing to block it. Ginny pulled her jacket tighter around herself and linked her arm through his, her hair streaming out behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally reached the Shack there was nobody to be seen. “Uh, did they say where they’d be exactly?” She asked, looking around curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See I told you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you relax?” Ginny tugged his arm in exasperation, “Blaise only invited me last night, I hardly think he’d stand me up less than 24 hours later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little more faith please Finnigan.” Blaise said stepping out from behind the overgrown bush he and Theo had been standing behind. “Ginevra, you look beautiful.” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it delicately while holding her gaze, a playful look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. She grinned. “Um, why were you hiding in a bush?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes, greeting Seamus with a hug and a pat on the back, “We weren’t hiding Weasley, it's called being discreet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It looked like hiding to me.” She teased, brushing her hair out of her eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’d prefer to hold our first date in public I can adjust the plan, I can just hear tomorrow's gossip….. Potter’s ex-girlfriend seen cavorting with Death Eaters in Hogsmede.” Theo grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On second thought, the bush looks good.” Ginny laughed as Blaise took her arm and led her a few steps away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan.” He looked so inordinately pleased with himself that Ginny couldn’t help but smile. “You’ll either love it or think I'm a romantic fool, I’m hoping for the former.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do tell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out two identical tiny broomsticks the size of matchsticks. “We’re going to fly to a little spot I know for a picnic lunch double date, and then hopefully I’ll persuade you to come by my dorm later tonight for some alone time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s eyes widened as her face lit up with a smile. “That sounds perfect. Are we allowed to fly here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve looked and I can’t find any rule that says we can’t. Even if we shouldn’t though, I thought Gryffindors liked to break the rules? Engorgio.” He pointed his wand at the broomsticks and they grew rapidly into real life brooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s eyes bulged, “Blaise these are Firebolts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His look was full of disdain, “What else do you think I'd fly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know, maybe a Cleansweep like normal people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll soon learn there’s nothing normal about me.” Her breath caught as he leaned forwards and brushed her lips with his own. “Do you think you can handle it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I think- are you talking about yourself or the broom? Yes. I’m fairly sure I can handle flying, thank you. The question is, can you handle flying with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not been a problem to best you on the Quidditch pitch so far.” He winked, smiling at her bravado. Come on, less talk, more action. One thing though,” He tapped the top of her head with his wand and then did the same to himself. A curious sensation flowed through her, like water but without the wetness. Confused, she looked down and gasped. She was now completely invisible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Blaise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep?” His amused voice came from her left, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I follow you if I can’t see you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to hold hands. I’ll guide you. Where are you?” It took a moment to find his hand, Ginny laughed as he finally laced his fingers securely through hers and she mounted the broom. The Firebolt’s handle was smooth and secure under her grip. She felt its steady hum as Blaise settled himself beside her. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On 3 then, 1, 2, 3.” Ginny kicked off from the ground with him and they shot up into the air together. The Firebolt was incredible. It was the most responsive broom she had ever ridden. She longed to try it out on the quidditch pitch back at the castle and see what it could really do. Flying while holding hands was tricky though, and it took a few minutes to settle into a matching speed and distance. Blaise laughed as she kept trying to pull ahead, tugging her arm to hold her to his lazy speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Zabini, you can’t give me a firebolt to ride and then stick to this slow pace, There's snails on the ground moving faster than us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Not fast enough you say?” She grinned at the challenge in his voice. He’d reacted to her goading exactly as she’d intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not nearly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold tight then.” Ginny’s arm was suddenly yanked forwards and she leaned forwards on the broom laughing as they streaked through the sky accelerating like lightning. “Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much!” She whooped as he banked around, soaring higher and higher until they flew through a layer of mist and were suddenly above the low lying clouds. “Oh wow!” She exclaimed as Blaise tapped her again and reversed the invisibility spell so she could see her body again. Repeating the move on himself he materialised beside her grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay above the clouds but go for it.” He challenged, surging ahead. “Catch me if you can!” Shrieking, Ginny followed him, urging the broom faster and faster until it was flat out. She’d never flown with such speed before. The wind whipped tears from her eyes and her hair flew like flames behind her. She was catching him, she was level, she was pulling ahead… laying flat on the handle she willed the broom faster and eventually she was clear of him. She dived, looping the loop, swinging round and round, up and down and he was keeping pace with her until she upped the ante, flying faster and more accurately than she ever had in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realising she had him beat he slowed down and watched her fly, she looked like a fairy dancing in the breeze. When she slowed, turned and came back to him she couldn’t wipe the grin of joy from her face. “I’m not one to admit defeat but you had me in that race fair and square.” He said, smiling fondly, “You fly like the wind, ever thought of a career in professional quidditch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny,” she said, catching her breath, “But that's exactly what I want to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Blaise replaced the disillusionment charms and took her hand once more they spirelled lazily back down through the clouds and towards the woods beside the Shrieking Shack. Blaise led her to a clearing where two picnic blankets lay on the grass. A windbreak sheltered them and a hamper sat between them. Theo and Seamus were already there sipping butterbeer and chatting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice flight?” Theo asked as they landed, Ginny’s cheeks pink from the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin I need a Firebolt!” Ginny sighed, sinking dramatically down onto a blanket with a dreamy look on her face, “That was amazing! You’re Slytherins. I need a cunning plan to rob Gringotts now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours.” Blaise said casually, pulling a bottle of butterbeer from the hamper and pouring it into a glass for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, I’m sorry, what?!” she spluttered, spinning round to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise merely shrugged, “I don’t need 2 brooms. Anyway Malfoy’s Father bought enough for the whole Quidditch team a few years back. There’s loads around should I need a spare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people would have given flowers or chocolates for a first date you know Blaise?” Theo chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’ve said, I’m not most people. Consider it my gesture to help in your career path. You fly well Ginny, on a broom like that you’ll be unstoppable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you handing Gryffindor the Quidditch cup this year then?” Seamus smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. One highly talented witch on a good broom can't do all the work.” Blaise smiled smugly. “This is our year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that!” Ginny challenged. “Are you serious Blaise? Only, I don't think I can-” He cut her off with a kiss and handed her the glass. “Thank you.” She blinked rapidly, trying to settle her shock with sips of drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picnic was lovely. The food was delicious and the conversation easy. They chatted about school, quidditch and the other students. Then Blaise told her a little about his upbringing in Italy with his Mother and sisters. Ginny reciprocated with tales of growing up in the burrow with 6 brothers and Seamus regaled them with stories of his childhood in Ireland with his muggle sisters. Time passed and the weather started to deteriorate. As the wind picked up they huddled closer inside the windbreak. “Did you make the picnic yourselves?” Ginny asked as she finished a last bite of apple cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it came from the Three Broomsticks. Theo had to lay on the charm a bit though, Draco got us barred from there last year. Rosmerta was a bit upset to find she’d been under the Imperius curse for months. It took a bit of sweet talk to get this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t stand a chance.” Theo winked, chasing the last crumbs of cake round his own plate just as it started to rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we head back?” Blaise asked, standing up and shrinking the brooms and the repacked hamper down to miniature versions of themselves. Theo picked up the blankets and this time as they walked around the shack back to the bush, taking Blaise’s hand felt like the most natural thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” He dipped his head to kiss her as the drizzle turned into proper driving rain, “Would you like to come to mine for a bit tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.” There was no hesitation. He pulled her closer, nipping at her lip with his teeth and pressing into her until she shivered. Delicious heat flooded through her until her knees threatened to give way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seamus has a coin, he can send messages to Theo. Come at 7 and use it when you're at the door. I’ll take you through invisible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “That sounds perfect, thank you for the most amazing date. And thank you for the Firebolt. See you at 7 then.” He pulled her in again, deepening the kiss until she whimpered and melted against him, despite the now pouring rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a room at the castle,” Theo’s voice jolted them back to the present, “Quit standing about in the bloody rain snogging!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a point.” Ginny laughed, taking the miniature Firebolt and stowing it carefully in her pocket. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight.” Blaise’s voice was a low purr that further stoked her desire. He pulled her in for one last lingering kiss and it was Theo who literally shoved them apart, all the time grumbling about the weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing again Ginny took Seamus’s arm and they started down the now muddy hill track back to Hogsmeade. “Well?” Seamus asked as Ginny mistepped a puddle, soaking </span>
  <span>her shoe. “You two looked pretty cosy at the end there, and that broom, seriously? Talk about lucky….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny couldn't keep the smile from her face. She gave a small squeak of excitement, “It was, oh it was amazing. I think I might be in trouble Sea, I really like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, dear. From the look of things he really likes you too. I’m happy for you Gin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. What about you and Theo, I noticed you two had a little kiss goodbye…..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus’s smile was slow and easy. It lit up his handsome face as it reached his soft brown eyes. “We might have done. He invited me to their dorms tonight anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny squealed, “That's where I'm going too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say to use the coin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded “Yes at 7pm! I suppose we could go there together as well? Or is that weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I've only got one coin so I guess we’ll find out won’t we?!” Seamus said, as with matching smiles they made their way back down the sodden path.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy’s afternoon had been extremely relaxing. Draco had opted not to go to Hogsmede, explaining that he was unwelcome in the shops and pubs due to Rosmerta and the unfortunate incidents of the previous year. As such he’d had no desire to spend the afternoon wandering aimlessly around a windswept village and had chosen instead to stay in the warm comfortable dorms with Tracy. She had spent most of the day asleep. The previous month, while not physically uncomfortable thanks to Draco’s parents, had not been conducive to restorative sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d woken at lunchtime for food and had spent the afternoon reading and relaxing while Draco studied quietly in the bed beside her. Eventually she had dozed off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally woke properly it was almost evening and she smiled sleepily at Draco as he set out a dinner obviously procured from the house elves in the kitchen. He’d laid a picnic blanket on the floor and was setting out plates of sandwiches, sausage rolls, salad and nibbles, there was a large pitcher of fruit squash on the side. “Hi,” he said, running his fingers through his hair to smooth it, and smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” She stretched and rolled over on the bed, her long blond hair almost brushing the floor as she peered over at his set up. “That looks amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “You didn’t go to Hogsmeade at all then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I'm hardly welcome there and I didn’t fancy playing third wheel on Blaise or Theo’s dates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy inhaled the tempting smell of hot sausage rolls as her stomach grumbled. “Who did they go with, are they still there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Now this is interesting. Top secret too. Although you're hardly in a position to tell anyone. Blaise met Ginny Weasley, and Theo had a date with Seamus Finnigan. They came back earlier but I bribed them to give us some privacy for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Tracy’s green eyes were wide. “Now I’d never have guessed those partners in a million years. Is Theo out now then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled, “I don’t believe he’s willing to commit to either sex. I think it’s known as playing the field.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Nothing new there then.” She hopped out of bed and after a visit to the bathroom came to sit beside Draco on the picnic rug. “Did you go to all this trouble for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. And it was a lot of trouble too, I think I deserve a kiss for my efforts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and pecked him on the lips. “Thank you!” Her words turned into a squeal as he grabbed her and pulled her over his lap,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast witch.” He looked deep into her eyes, “Did you mean what you said last night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Every word. Did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He kissed her again and then again and she melted against him drinking him in, his scent, his feel, his touch. It was familiar and reassuring, yet suddenly different. Admitting their feelings had changed everything and now when he held her it felt different. In the past Draco’s hugs had been calming, this was anything but. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers over his T-shirt, feeling the hard definition of his torso beneath. He stiffened slightly but as she continued he relaxed again. He reached down to give her a long and leisurely kiss. Entwining his fingers in her hair he pulled her closer, stroking her back </span>
  <span>with one hand. “We should eat.” He reluctantly set her back down beside him. “You should eat, it's been a long time since you had food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Mother looked after me well.” Tracy took the plate he offered and started filling it with sandwiches, “So did your Father. Both of them were kind to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can be, particularly my Mother. Kind that is. I wish they let people see that side of them more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s possible at the moment. Tracy put down the sandwich she was preparing to eat, “It must be awful to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> living there all the time. There's Death Eaters coming and going at all hours. Your Mother’s so dignified but I can tell she’s uncomfortable with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I didn’t know you were there.” Draco shook his head. “Theo and I have to go there twice a week for training and meetings. I never go near the dungeons if I can help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you.” She took a bite of a ham salad sandwich, “They're not very nice and some of the visitors were awful. Greyback was the worst, I was glad the doors were locked when he came sniffing around. You weren’t told I was there for a reason, they wanted the element of surprise when He Who Must Not Be Named decided it was time to test you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was never going to pass that fucking test with or without you there to prove the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He looked at her quizzically, head cocked to one side as he chewed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it was your feelings for me that swayed your loyalty to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then you would still be in league with his movement in your heart. What you just said proves you genuinely don’t believe in what he stands for. Draco I’m muggle born, I needed to know where your loyalties truly lay and you just told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve not believed in all that blood supremacy crap since fourth year. Surely you knew that? My beliefs were questionable before then anyway. Mainly thanks to you. You're just as good as the rest of us. Nothing about you is second rate. You’ve got the kindest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.” He smiled as she bit into a sausage roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your not so bad yourself-” her words were cut off by a curt knock on the door. They stared at each other for a moment as the knock came again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Draco called, motioning Tracy to hide on his bed behind the drapes. Getting up he crossed to the door and waited for the reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Snape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows Draco. He helped get me here.” Tracy whispered from beside the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how would I know that for sure?” Draco pulled a face waiting for Snape’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Opening the door would reveal me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, unless your polyjuiced-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Malfoy, I assure you I am myself. Now will you open this door or must I do it for you? Locking your head of house out of your dormitory is extremely ill advised”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Sir.” Draco opened the door and Snape swept into the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape eyed the picnic rug and lunch spread with amusement, Tracy was still hiding behind the drapes “I see you finally made it here intact last night, how are you today Miss Davis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine thank you Sir.” Tracy peeked out from behind the curtain, Snape regarded her coolly, his black eyes giving her the usual feeling of being X rayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you suffered no further mishaps after our impromptu meeting? Miss Parkinson is hardly the best choice to accompany you in times of trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I found Sir. Thank you for your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape nodded. “Draco, your Father has asked me to visit. He’s keen to know if you have reached your decision yet.” At Draco’s panicked look Snape continued. “You are due at the manor Monday evening for training and the regular meeting. You need to have reached your decision by then at the very latest. I can assure you that being a double agent is no easy feat. I have held my own so far but I am aware that could change at any time. I worry for your parents but they are also aware of the danger they are placing themselves in. You however, are another matter. What are your current thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco said nothing, just stared at the floor. Tracy remembered her manners and offered Snape a plate, he accepted and helped himself to some food, perching on the edge of Theo’s bed to eat it. “What do you suggest we do Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape swallowed and regarded Draco long and hard. Tracy glanced between them as they both stared, frozen in time until Snape began to speak again. “Since I am inside your mind right now, looking through your recent memories and you are entirely unaware, I would suggest going into hiding. You can work with us from a distance. You would no longer attend meetings at the Manor. You would have openly defected. You would be placed under every </span>
  <span>protection available to us, of which there are a considerable number, and you would work to bring the Dark Lord down and to destabilize his regime alongside us. I admire your work with the cruciatus by the way, I wondered why Vincent Crabbe has been speaking with a stutter for the last few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked startled but said nothing. He took a deep breath and pulled his occlumency walls up, effectively throwing Snape violently out of his mind. Snape blinked but said nothing. “I’d ask why the sudden concern with Miss Weasley’s wellbeing but I saw enough to answer that particular question as well. Tell me Draco, is there a spell in existence to scourgify one's brain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite himself Draco laughed. “Well Sir, you did look. Without asking what you might find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As will the Dark Lord. I have no wish to see anyone tortured and you are my Godson so therefore the stakes are higher in this case. Despite what I was just unfortunate enough to witness in your mind,” he added with a grimace. “Miss Weasley is now possibly in the biggest danger of all. Adding to the fact that she is still widely believed to be Potter’s love, she now shows up vividly in your mind as well. Presumably given that particular encounter she will do the same if Mr Nott or Mr Zabini are subjected to legilimency?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d guess so.” Draco said rather guiltily. “We didn’t know though Sir, before yesterday we had no clue we were putting anyone in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Snape agreed. “But Miss Weasley has a significant problem as well now. Is there anyone else I should know about with you three boys, anyone else who could be compromised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Theo’s on a date with Finnigan from Gryffindor right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seamus Finnigan?” Snape queoried, eyebrows raised. “As in Seamus Finnigan the boy who can make just about anything explode by so much as looking at it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed again, “That would be the one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will the surprises never cease?” Snape rolled his eyes and stood up. “I need your decision by 5pm Monday. Plans will have to be put into motion if you are to safely defect. If you are not prepared to do so you will be responsible for your own destinies. There will be nothing more I can do to protect any of you. Thank you for the food Miss Davis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed Tracy back the plate and let himself out the door, pausing for one glance back, a small, quickly hidden smile of satisfaction on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny Weasley again?” Tracy queried as she picked up her own plate and resumed eating, “it sounds like she’s had an eventful time recently, what did Vincent do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attacked her. But never mind him. What the fuck are we going to do? And for the love of Merlin will people stay the fuck out of my mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening Ginny giggled as Blaise tapped her on the head outside of the Slytherin common room and she once more felt the trickle of the disillusionment charm flow through her body, Seamus disappeared beside her, looking startled as he vanished. They followed Blaise and Theo down the passage and Ginny squealed as she collided with something large and solid coming the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth and her frightened squeak was muted. She grabbed for someone and probably connected with Seamus since she couldn’t see anything except for thin air. “What the-?” Theo had spun around and was instantly silenced as was Blaise. All their wands went zooming through the air, Ginny and Seamus’s suddenly visible as they left their invisible bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frightened, Ginny felt whatever she had grabbed being tugged out of her grasp and a voice hissed; “This is Professor Snape, I’ll follow you back to the dorm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s heart was pounding as she hurried after Blaise and Theo down the passage and into their dormitory. “Where are you Gin?” Blaise looked confused as he couldn’t see her and she couldn’t speak. She grabbed his arm and he felt around comically in the air for a moment before finding her to lift the charm. She sucked in a breath around her rock solid tongue as Snape and Seamus materialised beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Snape released them from the tongue tie and stared at them all, the usual unreadable expression on his face. For awhile he said nothing and they all stared at each other in confusion. “Wands.” Snape held them in his hand and they each took their own wand back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Sir,” Theo asked, “Forgive me for asking but why the hell were you down here invisible?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny gasped, waiting for Snape’s explosion at Theo’s cheek, but it never came. Instead he smiled, “I could ask you the same question Mr Nott although it seems a straightforward case of sneaking forbidden partners into your beds in your cases. Tonight I’ll overlook that particular indiscretion. I’ll bid you goodnight then, my apologies for startling you Miss Weasley.” To Ginny’s shock he nodded at them and turned to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re not going to put us in detention then. Thanks Sir!” Theo grinned as Ginny’s mouth dropped open again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no particular desire to do that. Also I’d have to apply the same punishment to myself and since I have no wish to suffer that boredom I will continue on my way.” Was he really smiling? Did Snape smile? Ginny couldn’t ever remember ever seeing it before. Then with one last impossible to decipher look he vanished from sight and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked to the core Ginny rubbed her temple and flicked back her damp hair. “Is your entire house proficient at sneaking around invisible?” She asked, “Because I’m starting to wonder how on earth you ever know where anyone is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a particular talent, yes,” Draco said, “It certainly seems to keep Gryffindors on their toes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny scowled at him and his infuriating smirk until Blaise took her hand and pulled her into his arms, “Draco, quit irritating my girlfriend please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m your girlfriend now am I?” She huffed, trying to keep the smile from her face, “You can’t just make assumptions like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can.” He cut her off with a passionate kiss causing Theo to whistle, “And if you're not now you soon will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confident aren't you?” She forced herself to pull back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some would say overly so-” Theo ducked as Blaise threw a pillow at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” He stared deeply into her eyes and she realised resistance was pointless. She tipped her chin up and kissed him again, melting under his touch. “Your hair is still damp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. There was a lot of rain.” She said weakly, wondering when her knees would learn to stay strong around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elf made wine?” Theo asked as he popped the cork on a bottle and started pouring it into glasses, “Medicinal of course, it must have been quite a shock literally bumping into Snape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s worse when you can’t see him.” Ginny shuddered and laughed. “I never thought I'd get that up close and personal with the man to be fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo laughed and handed her a glass and continued passing them around. “Are you intending to be here for the evening then all of you?” Draco asked, “only you know my little problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say these two are trustworthy,” Theo said, eyeing Seamus fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we aren't exactly separate from the issue ourselves.” Blaise led Ginny to his bed and she hopped up, settling herself comfortably cross legged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better be right,” Draco said and pulled the drapes back on his own bed, “I’m not getting in any deeper than this, believe me. Tracy, meet Ginny and Seamus. Tracy’s on the run from snatchers. Nobody knows she’s here. Spill my secret and there will be hell to pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny shrank back, as he met their eyes in turn. There was no question about it, when he was fired up Draco was mesmerising. Realising what she’d done she leaned forwards again, reminding herself that she had no reason to fear him. “Hi,” Ginny smiled as Tracy gave a shy wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tracy accepted a glass of wine from Theo and settled herself on the edge of Draco’s bed. “I’d offer to give you some privacy but I can’t actually leave the dorms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why Snape was here?” Blaise asked and Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story but yes. How was Hogsmede?” Draco asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wet at the end,” Theo said, “Very good apart from that.” He was eyeing Seamus strangely. If Seamus was aware he wasn’t mentioning it. He was however unusually quiet. Ginny tried to catch his eye but Seamus was staring determinedly at the floor. After a moment she gave up and turned back to Blaise. Theo pulled the drapes around his bed and cast a silencing spell effectively curtailing her spying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's going on there?” She whispered to Blaise, curiosity getting the better of her, “Silencio.” Blaise cast his own silencing charm over the four of them, “Crisis of identity I think. Theo likes him, really likes him, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to openly date a man. Then there’s the added problem that Theo also likes girls and I don’t think Finnigan does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ginny nodded. “No, he doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Therein lies the problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh poor Theo!” Tracy smiled wryly, “He deserves to be happy, he’s been through so much with his awful father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco agreed, “His wanker of a Father makes mine look like a walk in the park.” Ginny tried not to think about what that could mean. Her own experiences with Lucius Malfoy were hardly pleasant. Anyone worse than that was difficult to imagine. “Wrinkling your nose like that is unpleasant Weasley.” Draco smirked, “Are you possibly harbouring a dislike for my family under that pretty red hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Draco, I think he’s a wonderful man. The kindness of an angel springs from his very eyes. What do you think you nutter? He gave me that bloody diary in second year!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to hold his challenging smirk but failed and slipped into a laugh at her vitriol. “Point taken. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?! Sorry!!!” she all but shrieked, “You- you- you knew as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy Red. I really don’t fancy bats flapping round my head all evening. Actually at the time I didn’t, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him, adrenaline coursing through her body and sipped her wine to calm herself. She allowed herself a small smile of pride to realise Draco Malfoy was currently looking contrite, and was almost, almost backing away from her. “Hmph.” She said, allowing her ire to fade into a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always liked a feisty witch.” Blaise gave her a heated stare and Tracy giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe we should give these two some privacy as well Draco,” Tracy said as Draco stared at them appraisingly for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I’m being booted out of my own fucking bedroom. It's a good thing I like you lot.” And with a swish he pulled the drapes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Drake,” Blaise grinned, flicked his wand to close his own drapes and casting his own silencing spell before he turned his attention to Ginny. “Just you and me then.” He took the glass from her hand, put it on the sideboard and cocked an eyebrow, “Whatever will we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny swallowed, heat rushing to her cheeks, among other places. “I think you could probably come up with some ideas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could. But about this girlfriend issue. I’m used to getting what I want Ginevra, and right now I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s mouth was dry, he was close and her mind was spinning. “Could you clarify please? You want me now, as in sexually, or want me to be your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both.” He kissed her, “And if you're reluctant to agree to the second part right away I plan to persuade you with the first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ginny was glad she was already sitting down, it was debatable whether her legs would have held her up otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.” She turned to him and whimpered at the heat in his stare. He inched forwards and kissed her, moving into her space, effectively pushing her so that she crawled backwards up to the pillow and surrendered with a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucked in a breath as he took her hands in his and stretched her arms up above her head pinning them in place with a sticking charm. Surprise was like molten heat crashing into her core, she couldn’t move; she was now completely at his mercy. He tilted his head and kissed her neck, running his tongue across her pulse point and nipping in a way that she knew would mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing was picking up and she squirmed under his scrutiny. “So beautiful.” Blaise kissed her neck, her ear, her cheek, then moved gently around to her mouth, claiming it with his own. Unable to move her arms she wrapped her legs around him and used them to pull him closer. He obliged for a moment and then pulled back. “No. I’m in control tonight.” She whimpered again and let out a breathy moan as he whispered a charm and her top vanished leaving her in a bra that almost matched the panties he had given her. “Nice. I thought about green and black but red is much more your colour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise kissed her stomach, her chest, everywhere except the places she wanted him the most. She squirmed in frustration, growing hotter and wetter by the moment. “Impatient little thing aren't you?” Finally he stroked a finger gently over the material of her bra, causing her nipples to instantly harden. A tingling sensation spread throughout her and a direct line of fire jolted down to her clit. “Is this what you want?” She nodded, silently begging with her eyes for more. Finally he took pity on her, vanishing her bra with another charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” He licked his lips then dropped his head, sucking first one sensitive peak into his mouth then the other. She moaned long and loud as he sucked hard and flicked his tongue over the end. He didn’t miss a beat, just carried on teasing her with his tongue and nipping with his teeth until she was thrashing around on the bed underneath him. He kissed further down her stomach and undid the button on her jeans, inching them down her legs as he stared hungrily down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red was a very good choice.” He snuck his hand underneath the fabric and then stroked a finger through her slick folds, his eyes darkening as he felt how wet she was. “My my Ginevra, you're soaked.” He bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow before pulling her thighs apart and dropping down to kiss her gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He teased her for a minute then slid the flimsy fabric to one side and dipped his tongue inside her slick. He moved back and pulled her clit into his mouth with a hard suck and she almost came on the spot. The surge of pleasure he produced was overwhelming and she cried out in shock, lifting her legs to give him better access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realising how close she was he backed off to tease her again, reaching up to caress her nipple with his fingers while he gently toyed with her down below. “Blaise, please,” she panted, feeling the pressure build then drop at his command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He pulled away entirely and fixed her with an attempt at an innocent look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m, oh Gods, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” He dove back down and flicked her clit with his tongue a few more times while he pinched her nipple sharply, turning her sigh into a yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, make me come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt him smile as he freed his mouth, “All you have to do is ask.” He sucked her clit hard and pushed two fingers sharply inside as she cried out again, bucking her hips against him to increase the pressure. He moved quickly against her and the build was instant. “Come for me Ginny, come on my tongue with my fingers buried deep inside your hot little pussy, let go for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His filthy words tipped her over the edge and she moaned as she clenched around his fingers. He didn’t stop, just kept feeding her climax, his mouth sucking in time to her pulses. When she gradually calmed and eventually stilled he withdrew his fingers and smiled sinfully at her, releasing her arms with another wordless spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His show of power released another wave of pleasure and she stared up at him through lust filled eyes. She sat up and reached for him, he let her hold him for a moment as he unhooked her bra, kissing her again as he slid it down her arms and tossed it to the floor. “Easy now. I’m in charge tonight, remember. Turn over, I want your gorgeous bottom here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivering yet again Ginny did as he bid, and once more her arms were restrained above her head. Blaise stroked a hand down her back, long leisurely strokes with just a hint of a scratch from his nails. He rubbed circles on her bottom, occasionally dipping a finger through her still soaking folds and inched her panties down over her hips. She wriggled a little as he slid those off too, then without warning he lifted a hand and smacked her hard on the bottom. Although she’d been expecting it she yelped, last time he’d built up gently, this had no warning attached. She heard him chuckle at her wanton moan. “Tell me if it's too hard.” She nodded and his hand came down again, first one side then the other, each spank followed by softly rubbed circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of this she was squirming uncontrollably again, trying to rub herself shamelessly against him. Each time he evaded her, and then she felt him stand up. “Do you trust me?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Implicitly,” she said, releasing with a start that it was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.'' He picked up his school tie and approached her. “If you don’t like this tell me and I’ll take it straight off. Not everyone is comfortable with it and I want you to enjoy tonight.” He gently arranged the tie over her eyes as a blindfold and tied it snugly behind her head. Now as well as being unable to move her arms, she couldn’t see either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny suddenly found breathing very challenging. She felt Blaise stroke down her back and slide his fingers inside her, reaching around and curling one so that he pressed the sweet spot that he was so good at finding. Stars burst inside her eyelids and she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes or no to the blindfold?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She panted, moaning as he withdrew his fingers with a twist and a flick of her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He picked up her hips, maneuvering her so that she was lying face down,  arms stretched above her head, knees bent underneath her and her bottom sticking up crudely in the air. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” He stroked her super sensitive bottom and added a couple more smacks for good measure. She thought she heard him drop his trousers, but couldn’t see what he was doing. The bed dipped as he positioned himself behind her but nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment she felt his mouth on her, kissing and playing with her clit, then that too disappeared, “Ready?” Ginny nodded and felt him brush himself through her folds. Just as she thought she was about to faint with anticipation he pushed slowly, exquisitely inside her, burying himself all the way to the hilt in one smooth stroke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gods, Blaise!” It felt sublime. He pinched her nipple from behind as he withdrew and the sensations were overwhelming. He slid slowly back in, then leisurely back out as she panted into the pillow. After a few of the most languorous strokes she’d ever experienced he gradually picked up the pace, each thrust slightly faster and harder than the one before. Unable to move or see, all Ginny could do was feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew exactly what he was doing to her, he really was the master of controlling her body and its reactions. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer as he thrust hard and fast into her. She was helplessly thrown over the abyss and into freefall as he whispered yet more filthy words into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ginny calmed again her arms were released and the blindfold vanished. Blaise flipped her over and lowered himself back into her, gazing calmly into her glazed eyes. “Are you convinced yet?” he kissed her, long and slow, moving slowly yet determinedly inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha?” she breathed, all coherent thoughts had long ago left her brian. He smirked but said nothing more, increasing his pace until she started to build yet again. This time it was soft and gentle. Blaise kissed her reverently stroking his hand along her body. He flicked his fingers over her nipples and played with her clit until she gasped and suddenly his </span>
  <span>thrusts became hard and sharp again. His breathing was heavy now, his dark eyes locked with hers in the most intimate of stares. She knew she was coming this time, it was timed almost perfectly so that she could hold his gaze while she shattered at almost the same moment he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unnerving, the connection she felt at that moment. She was unable to break it even if she’d wanted to. His gaze was hypnotic as he stared into her. He collapsed panting onto her, finally breaking the spell and she wrapped her legs around him needing the closeness, craving the intimacy. He held her tight, seemingly as moved by the moment as she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to breathe properly under his weight Ginny tapped his arm. “Sorry.” He shifted, pulling out of her gently, and turning onto his side to face her. She pulled her dishevelled hair back out of her eyes and smiled shyly. “Are you okay? That was rather intense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nodded. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment before answering, “Best I’ve ever been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin increased. “Yes, I'm convinced.” His answering smile was slow and easy as they settled down in the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is the last chapter that takes place at Hogwarts, after this it completely breaks away from what happens in the books. </p>
<p>Thank you as always to my Alpha/Beta hmn007.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday morning dawned dreary and grey. The dull light that filtered through the windows and into the Slytherin dorms seemed gloomier than ever. Tracy blinked in the dim murky glow and regarded Blaise fondly as he returned from seeing Ginny out. He was moving around the dorm tidying up and smiling softly. “You really like her don’t you?” Tracy asked with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He answered simply and frowned as the door banged violently open. Theo stormed in and threw himself dramatically down on his bed. “I’ll shut the door then shall I? Merlin Theo, what the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” His voice was muffled by the pillow he’d just pulled firmly over his head. Tracy stifled a giggle, Theo was nothing if not dramatic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let us know when you snap out of it then.” Blaise rolled his eyes. “Where’s Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone flying.” Tracy answered, attempting to run her fingers through her knotty hair in lieu of a hairbrush. Clad in a pair of Draco’s old joggers and an overly large T shirt she felt tiny, as swamped by the ill fitting clothes as she was by the magnitude of the situation facing them all. “He said he needed to clear his head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t take long then.” Theo grumbled, still face down on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whats up sweetie?” Tracy crossed the room and perched on the bed beside him, rubbing a gentle hand over his back. She knew Theo well enough to know that a bit of sympathetic pampering usually cheered him up. His answer was another tortured moan. Finally he dragged himself into a sideways fetal position and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like him. Happy now?” Tracy glanced at Blaise, her confusion meeting his indulgent amusement. Blaise at least seemed to grasp the magnitude of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Blaise sat on the edge of his own bed and kicked off his shoes. “I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Tracy admitted, still at a loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like him enough though?” Blaise asked cryptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely. Assuming you mean Ginny that is, my feelings for Finnigan are negligible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy looked from one to the other and back again, still struggling with her unruly hair. “Uh boys? Sorry to be dense but can one of you tell me what’s going on? This conversation is cryptic even by your standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise ran his fingers over his face and through his own closely cropped hair. He stood up and conjured a brush from a book on his bedside table, crossed the room to Tracy and, batting her hands away, started to tease the knots gently out. He paused before he next spoke, obviously choosing his words carefully. “Because of what happened to you, Draco is going to defect. You and he will go into hiding. It’s the only sensible option and before you start with the guilt, it’s not your fault. Nobody blames you in the slightest. But, Theo and I are now facing a choice. Theo can’t continue to go to the manor and carry on as usual. He’ll be tortured for his knowledge of Draco’s whereabouts and probably used as bait like you were. So he has to defect too. If I stay here they’ll do the same to me. We are a joint deal. Either all of us leave or none of us do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise dropped the now tangle free section of hair he was working on and picked up another. “So, do we leave Ginny and Seamus here or take them with us? If we leave them here the Death Eaters will probably pick them up like they did you. And since we’d have openly defected they would likely kill them outright as a punishment to us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all froze as the door banged open again. Draco stared at them crowded around Theo who was still laying on the bed. Theo groaned again and rolled away from the door back onto his front and reburied his head under the pillow. “Being dramatic again Nott?” Draco carefully stood his firebolt in the broomstand in the corner of the room and joined their little huddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” he said. “And it’s all your bloody fault Malfoy! Forcing a person into a decision like this, its not-” Draco shot him with a silencing spell and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Theo,” Tracy shifted position, sitting cross legged on the bed beside him and glaring at Draco until he lifted the spell. “What’s the problem here? Is it your feelings on defecting, or your feelings for Seamus that are bothering you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” He sat up finally, his piercing blue eyes sharp. “I’d defect in a heartbeat. I never wanted this sodding mark in the first place. You know that! And now there’s Seamus. I </span>
  <span>like him, we’ve had one date and now I need to tell him that because of me he needs to go into hiding because his life’s in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same as I need to tell Ginny then.” Blaise said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but, she’s a, you know, she’s, oh bollocks!” He hid his face in his hands again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo, quit being a prat, we know she’s a girl and we know full well Seamus isn’t. We don’t fucking care mate. If you like him, we couldn’t give a flying fuck about his gender.” Draco patted Theo on the shoulder. “You're happy when you're with him. What else is there to worry about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had male partners before,” Blaise was studying him intently, “Why is this different?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because having male partners for a night or two isn’t quite the same as a relationship is it? And that's without the added element of danger I've now got to tell him about!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anyone thought to ask Seamus what he wants in all this?” Tracy asked, pausing in her massage of Theo’s shoulders as Blaise snagged a knot in her hair and apologised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He wants a relationship. He told me so last night and I hedged around pathetically and didn’t give him a proper answer. It’s alright for him, he’s been out for a while, I haven't. I told him he was an idiot. Wanting to take up with a known Death Eater and he just looked at me with those brown eyes and said “I know what I’m signing up for, a stór.” And no, I haven’t the faintest idea what that means. It just sounded good in his Irish accent!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about girls though?” Draco asked, “You like them, apparently he doesn't.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another issue that we haven’t addressed yet. It would be fine if there wasn’t a life threatening issue hanging over us all. It would have time to develop naturally. This just feels shitty and rushed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy let her hands fall back to her lap, “I think you need to be honest with him. And may I ask a question? The Death Eaters knew Draco’s feelings for me by performing legilimency on him. If you all leave and go into hiding, you are therefore not going to be available for the same treatment. If nobody else knows about your relationship, how would the Death Eaters know Seamus was important to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends if they’ve already done it or not.” Theo said. “I’m a crappy Occlumens If they’ve gotten past Draco’s defenses they’ll have easily gotten past mine. They could have anything on me by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I see. Then you need to tell Seamus straight away and let him decide what to do. Just because he comes with us doesn't cement you into a marriage does it? You could just be friends or whatever you wanted to be. As long as it keeps everybody safe, it really doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo stared at Tracy for a long moment, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Trace your brilliant. I think I love you.” He leaned forwards, kissed her soundly on the lips and jumped up out of bed. “I’m having a shower, Thanks for the pep talk.” Whistling loudly he sauntered into the bathroom leaving Tracy open mouthed in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Snape.” Draco stood back watching Blaise work on Tracy’s hair, “I told him myself and Tracy were ready to go. We leave tomorrow evening, just before we would normally apparate to the Manor. We’re going to a safehouse. I don’t know anymore than that. He did say that there  are four more places available though. You need to talk to Ginny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Blaise sighed. “I feel similar to Theo about doing it though. It feels like rushing things in the extreme. Do you think she’ll hate me for putting her in this position?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Tracy asserted. “But to have to do this so early in a relationship must feel terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really does.” Blaise agreed. He passed the hairbrush to Draco and strode over to the window. The giant squid was swimming laps, lazily drifting past the glass every few minutes. “I'll miss this place.” He said thoughtfully. “I know it's gloomy down here but it’s a sanctuary away from the incessant business everywhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It is.” Draco immediately snagged a knot and made Tracy yelp. “Sorry. Didn’t my Mother give you a hairbrush?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She said simply and Draco said nothing more as he returned to the job at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Ginny says no?” It was hard to make out Blaise’s profile in the murky light, but from what Tracy could see he looked tormented. “What if she refuses to come with us and stays here and doesn’t understand the danger she’s in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she’s that stupid.” Draco said slowly. “The night she came here looking for you she was mad as fuck and cut to bits by Potter dumping her and leaving her behind. I don’t think she’ll choose to stay here in light of your offer. And of anyone, I think she understands the danger the Dark Lord poses and the depths his followers will go to more than most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hope you're right.” Blasie said, watching the squid make another lap past the window. “And if she doesn’t I guess I’ll just have to convince her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, uh, you WHAT?!!” Ginny stared open mouthed and horrified at Blaise as he finished explaining their current predicament to her and Seamus. She stared around the Room of Requirement in alarm, desperately trying to find something to cling to as the world slipped and slid underneath her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny, when you first came to me I had absolutely no idea that any of this was going to happen and believe me I'm still struggling to get my own head around it now. I’m truly sorry for putting you in this position.” He looked unnaturally calm as he explained everything, his handsome face schooled into an expressionless mask. It was unnerving. Why wouldn’t he show some emotion?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny turned to Theo who was being no help at all. He was the complete opposite of Blaise’s composure, pacing the floor, wringing his hands and looking desperate. Seamus had said nothing so far. He was staring out the window across the courtyard. Ginny absently wondered if the view was real or magically projected, before wrenching her mind back to more pressing matters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So. I, we, um.” She looked helplessly at Seamus who finally snapped out of his trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus snapped his eyes away from tracking Theo and turned his glare on Blaise instead. “So Tracy was captured because Draco had his mind invaded. They saw his feelings for her, and were going to use her to test his loyalty. Probably leading to both their deaths. Am I following so far?” Blaise nodded. “And you don’t know if they’ve already done the same to you at the Manor, Theo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They probably have. My occlumency’s shit.” He still refused to meet anyone’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if they have, they’d have seen me. Me. Theo? That means you what? You have feelings for me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo nodded. “Yes. I’d prefer not to have told you this early on. To be honest, I’d  have waited till I was damn sure of your intentions and feelings before showing my entire hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus nodded, ignoring the anguish in his voice. “And Gin’s in danger because of Blaise’s feelings? Not to mention the danger she was already in from her relationship with Harry as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ve just about summed it up Finnigan.” Blaise said, sinking onto a sofa that had just appeared behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And nobody else is in danger?” Seamus pressed on. “What about the rest of your supposedly secret little one night stands? Theo, I’m hardly the only one your seeing am I? I know I wasn’t a while back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that we know of.” Blaise narrowed his eyes at Seamus’s sudden attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo said nothing to defend himself, Seamus frowned as he turned away and huffed in annoyance. “Actually you are the only one I’m seeing. And you're certainly the only one who would show if my mind was invaded. Yes there have been others Sea, I’m not going to lie and you wouldn’t appreciate it if I did. You're the only one they could use to hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus blinked uncertainly and looked at Blaise in confusion. Blaise merely shrugged and quirked an eyebrow. “You heard what he said. I know when he’s lying and that sounded like the truth to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus stood for a moment longer then took Theo’s arm, leading him to a different sofa on the far side of the room, obviously wanting to talk more in private. Ginny watched them go then turned her stormy eyes on Blaise. “I thought you didn’t go to the Manor for meetings? You told me you weren’t a Death Eater.” She felt little pleasure in seeing him shrink back under her furious scrutiny. She wanted to see some emotion. Some fleeting glimpse of how he really felt about the situation. Theo might have taken that to the other extreme tonight but at least it was real. Blaise’s cool mask of indifference was driving her mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to rage and storm at him. To vent her feelings at the situation she was suddenly in. But more than that she wanted him to do the same. She couldn’t decipher this blank expression and it was unnerving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading her mind, which after all he probably was, Blaise let some of his mask slip under her demanding glare. The smooth calm exterior was replaced with something a little softer, a little more troubled. She appreciated the effort and tried to soften her own expression encouragingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a Dark Mark.” He took a deep breath. “I told you I’m not a Death Eater and I’m not. I promise.” He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment. “It’s like Theo said, I wouldn’t have shown you my hand this early either. I like to be the one in control of things, but you know that already. However, you need to know the truth to make an informed decision tonight so here goes. Draco and Theo didn’t have a choice in being marked. I did, so I chose not to be. But they are my best friends and we’re in it together as much as possible. I’ve been to training and to the Manor because we made a plan. It sounds ridiculous now, but we wanted to figure out how to bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>down from the inside. Obviously it failed. Although ironically we have the chance to do exactly that right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By being puppets of Snape and Lucius Malfoy? Snape who killed Dumbledore!” Ginny spun around giving a little groan of frustration. The end of her hair brushed against </span>
  <span>Blaise’s face and he reached out a hand to touch it gently, while inhaling its scent. “I don’t want anything to do with them. If I’m going anywhere it’s with you and not Snape!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise swallowed. A little more of his mask of indifference slipped away in relief as he realised she wasn’t dismissing him outright. Suddenly she understood. He was hiding because he was afraid of her reaction. “Ginny I don’t understand exactly what happened that night, you’ll have to ask Draco for the truth. I do know that all was not as it seemed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” She demanded. “And since when was any Malfoy a source of the truth?” A little prickle of conscience tickled the back of her mind, maybe she wasn’t being entirely fair here.  Draco had protected her against Crabbe and Goyle after all. She changed tack. “Did you know about this yesterday? Before our little picnic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding her eye contact Blaise shook his head. Ginny looked down at the floor. He seemed believable but then again he was Slytherin and weren’t Slytherins known for their ability to lie? And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hiding at least partially behind that damn mask of calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said, surprising her after a full minute of silence. She blinked up at him in confusion. “I was going to say no but I don’t want a relationship built on lies. All my life I've been the cool, calm and collected one. The disaffected one. The arrogant one. I think I might have been a little bit of that with you last night. Demanding you be my girlfriend. It’s so easy to slip into that side of my personality. I don’t want to be like that with you though, not all the time at least. You're real. you're alive. I look at you and I love that you wear your heart on your sleeve. You don't lie. You're so honest. Yes I did know. I found out directly after I sent you that note and I should have told you then. I didn’t because I wanted one day, one perfect day and night with you. So if that’s all we ever got to be I’d have that to remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s heart was pounding, she had forgotten to breathe. Finally pulling in a shaky breath she flung herself into his arms. Surprised, he steadied himself and hugged her back, standing up to hold her steady as she gripped him tightly. “Is that why you gave me the broom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no. That was mostly because of how well you flew and the pure joy it obviously gave you. Someone with your talent shouldnt play on a Cleansweep. A selfish part of me wanted to make you remember me if you decided against coming along too. Or, if you were too mad when I told you the truth about what I was, and what I had to ask of you, I hoped it might help you to forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny smiled at his jumble of words. Finally she was seeing the private side of him, the less confident side. “I like you Blaise, I liked you last night. I liked you yesterday in Hogsmeade. And you can be a little arrogant sometimes. But I like this side of you, the side that’s honest and open the best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He looked skeptical as she pulled back, “This is the side of me that doesn’t come easily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll work on that then. I’ll help you. It seems like we’re going to have plenty of time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have plenty of time- what do you mean? Are you saying you’ll come with me then?” She watched his face light up with hope and it was beautiful to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Because you’ve been honest with me. If you’d lied it would have been a different story. I feel something for you, I thought I felt that for Harry but he just left me without giving me the choice. You’ve got more respect for me and I appreciate that.” She glanced across the room, Theo and Seamus were deep in conversation too, Theo reaching out to hold Seamus’s hand. Ginny smiled softly to herself, she wanted to see her friend happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you understand what it will mean?” Blaise brought her back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. do you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not totally.” Chocolate brown eyes gazed deeply into hers and she was reminded of the previous night and the intense moment they had shared. “We’ll be taken to a safehouse, Draco, Tracy, you, me, Theo and Seamus if he decides to come. All I can tell you is we’ll be under Snape and the Malfoy’s protection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the bit I dont like.” Ginny said, trying not to scowl too petulantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think maybe you need to talk to Tracy. She might be able to convince you Lucius isn’t as bad as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried to kill me in the Ministry of Magic 18 months ago. He gave me that diary in my first year. I hardly think I'm going to change my mind about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not, and I wouldn’t dream of asking you to. You have your own reasons for mistrusting him. But right now he’s our best shot at safety. I’ve put my trust in Snape. I guess I’m asking you to put your trust in me. That’s one enormous ask though, and I have absolutely no right to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well since you're not asking but offering, I’ll counter offer freely.” Ginny cut him off with a kiss. “Yes Blaise, I already trust you enough. Yes, I will come with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. that was unexpected.” Seamus strode down the corridor away from the Room of Requirement, Ginny trotting alongside him trying to keep up. He might be shorter and stockier than the other boys but he could still move fast when he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She agreed, almost stumbling in her haste. “Sea, slow down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry lass.” He took pity on her and steadied his pace as they made their way down to the entrance hall in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dont know.” His Irish accent was alway thicker than normal when he was emotional. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed as he slipped out of the doors and into the dark, chilly grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shuddered. She was uncomfortable around Hogwarts at night ever since her encounter with Crabbe and Goyle in the corridor, and Seamus was in such a temper he didn’t seem to care where they went or who they might see. The fact that he’d spent a lot of his early days and summer holidays streetfighting in Ireland didn’t do a lot to reassure her. He was more likely to pick a fight when he was in a mood like this. Several other 7th year boys could testify to that. She grabbed his sleeve pulling him up short. “Will you pay attention! We can’t just wander about out here, it’s not safe!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see someone try something tonight.” He practically growled, shaking her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t! Get a grip!” Ginny ignored his fury and used the same tone she used when her brothers were pushing their luck. Seamus finally came to a halt by the greenhouses and sank down onto the ground leaning against the side of greenhouse number three. “What did you tell Theo?” she asked more gently, now that he was calming down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him I’d go. I hope that wasn’t a stupid decision made because I’m blinded by my feelings for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you so mad?” Ginny sat beside him and leant her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know. Maybe it’s adrenaline, maybe it’s shock. Maybe I’ve only just realised who he is and what that truly means. I thought I was on board for it. I knew I cared for him, but I didn’t realise what him being an actual marked Death Eater would mean.” Seamus picked up a handful of small stones and started throwing them methodically at a patch of tough bristly grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, “ Ginny said slowly, “From the little I know of Theo, that sounded like a big admission of his feelings for you earlier. He obviously cares enough to want to keep you safe. And if you didn’t care about him you wouldn’t have agreed to go. Would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not.” He rested his head on top of hers “I don’t know why I'm so pissed off. Maybe it’s the shock of the whole situation. This isn’t how I imagined I’d spend my last night at Hogwarts to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor me.” Ginny agreed as the magnitude of what they had agreed to do hit her full force. “But at least Blaise is giving me the choice that Harry didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t forgive that can you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head and cast a warming charm over them both. “All my life I’ve been mollycoddled, or told I’m too young to do the things the others are doing. I've had things kept from me, information hidden from me and I’ve had enough. Harry just continued what people have been doing my whole life, somehow though it hurt the most coming from him. Blaise is the first person who has thought me able enough to make my own decisions. Who has seen me as capable of looking after myself and standing up for what I believe in. It means a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gryffindor courage finally being recognised huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned. “Something like that. It sounds like we’re going to need a good dose of that shortly, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is probably a bad time to confess I was nearly a hatstall with Hufflepuff then.” He chuckled at her incredulous look, “It’s true. A whole minute with the entire hall staring at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see you as anything other than a Gryffindor if I’m honest, especially with your temper!” She flashed him a teasing grin. “Harry was worse anyway, the hat nearly put him in Slytherin.” Seamus’s answering chuckle turned into a laugh, “Merlin can you imagine him and Malfoy sharing a dorm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their laughter broke their bad moods and as they sat reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts neither of them heard the bell for curfew. It was nearly 20 minutes later that Seamus looked at his watch and jumped up in alarm, helping Ginny up as she massaged her numb bottom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the tower was difficult. Ginny had plenty of experience sneaking around the Burrow and had developed the ability to move silently and cat like, using shadows and hiding places to avoid detection where necessary. She allowed herself a smile as she remembered Malfoy’s comment about her stomping around in clompy boots. Seamus however was terrible at sneaking around. Eventually they made it back unscathed and snuck back into the common room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville and Dean looked up in surprise from their game of wizard chess. It looked like Neville was losing as usual. Dean gave them an appraising look, narrowing his eyes at their flushed faces and breathless giggles. “Alright you two, is there something you need to tell us? Sneaking around after curfew, constant disappearances, I'm confused Sea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Dean, bless you. It’s nothing like that I'm afraid.” Abruptly Ginny’s good mood abandoned her, replaced by an overpowering sadness as she realised how much she would miss them. Ignoring their surprise she kissed first Dean, and then Neville on their cheeks and hurried sadly up the stairs for her last night in Gryffindor tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monday proved to be something of an emotional rollercoaster. Ginny sat in class torn between excitement and nerves so acute that she struggled to sit still, and overwhelming sadness that this was the last day she would spend at Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had spent so much of her life here. She had grown up between these very walls and although it wasn’t the same this year, it was still going to be emotional  to leave it behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Transfiguration was the worst lesson by far. Ginny knew Blaise had been to see Snape to inform him of their intentions, and she knew Professor McGonagall was also involved in their protection. She wasn’t sure if she was reading too much into the kindly looks the elderly professor gave her. But she couldn’t mistake the very real sadness and understanding in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several times Ginny had turned away blinking back tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At lunchtime she packed her things into her ancient and battered old trunk, leaving it on the floor by her bed with the drapes drawn as per her instructions. She glanced around the dorm room for the last time, trying to commit the cheery red and gold bed hangings to memory along with all the other little details of the room before she left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said nothing on her way out. Nobody could know of their plans. She understood why, but it was almost too much when she caught sight of Neville and Luna catching a stolen moment in a corner by the fire. Finally succumbing to the tears that had been threatening all day she turned blindly away as they started rolling down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the time to leave finally came, Ginny’s earlier sadness had faded. Now that the time for action had arrived she was eager to move forwards into the unknown. It felt natural to have Blaise at her side and to face whatever came their way together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself in Snape’s office holding Blaise’s hand, along with Theo, Seamus, Draco and Tracy who had just emerged from a disillusionment charm. Tracy smiled nervously at Ginny who tried to smile back but it turned into a grimace as Snape strolled casually into the room followed by Professor McGonagall. Ginny had never been happier to see her head of house, her relief was palpable. Blaise squeezed her hand reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening.” Professor McGonagall said crisply, giving Ginny and Seamus a tight lipped smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor,” Seamus said politely. He too was apparently reassured by her presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a clamour of noise as people started to ask questions but Professor McGonagall held up a finger for quiet. “There is not much time. You are all being extremely sensible in the face of unimaginable danger and I commend the decisions you have made. This should not be falling on the shoulders of ones so young.” She shook her head slightly as if to clear a troublesome thought, then continued. “Every protection available to us has been placed upon your safe house. Severus and myself are secret keepers. We would both die rather than give you away. You must trust Severus. In time all of your questions, yes Miss Weasley, all of them will be answered. Until then I ask that you have faith in him, and in Lucius Malfoy too. Do not leave the grounds of your safe house. There will be no protection if you do. Miss Weasley and Mr. Finnegan, your parents have been informed that you are going into hiding, although they will not be informed of where you will be. As have Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Mr Thomas, as they are most inclined to investigate your disappearance. We have taken the necessary precautions and made them take oaths of secrecy to secure your safety. Take care all of you. Now if you will all disillusion yourselves you will walk to the boundary of Hogwarts with Severus. Once on the other side of the wards he will instruct you on your next moves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled around at the group and nodded sadly as she opened the door to leave. “The best of luck to you all. You will all be missed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny gripped Blaise’s hand as they walked through the castle for the last time and out into the grounds. Snape walked ahead, looking for all the world as if he was out for an evening stroll. He took the route to the quietest section of the grounds, presumably to avoid detection. Ginny shivered in the cold night air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached Hogwarts’ magical boundaries she heard Snape murmuring various spells to drop the wards. He stepped through uneventfully ahead of them and they moved to follow suit. But moments later there was a loud bang, a high pitched shriek and the sound of male cursing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mass of confusion followed, everyone's disillusionment spells had broken to reveal Tracy flat on the floor, Seamus scrambling up from where he had fallen and Draco and Theo looking confused on the other side of the boundary. Snape swore loudly and attempted to disillusion them again but the spell wouldn’t work. “Anti concealment jinx. And you can </span>
  <span>obviously only cross the wards if you have a mark. Get back you two, don’t get separated.” He hissed and Draco and Theo hastily jumped back into Hogwarts grounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite their attempts to cross the boundary in the most deserted corner of the grounds Ginny frantically scanned their surroundings, terrified of being discovered. “Don’t panic.” Snape said. “We now move to Plan B.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is what Sir?” Draco demanded, looking annoyed that Snape hadn’t foreseen this particular problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those with marks cast Imperio over those without. Therefore those who do not possess marks cross the boundaries under the control of those who do. It should render the wards unable to distinguish between the two.” Ginny gasped and stepped backwards violently, snatching her hand from Blaise’s grip. “Unless you have a better idea Miss Weasley? Time is of the essence after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no, I don’t have a better one!” Ginny looked utterly horrified, Blaise took her hand again and pulled her close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, you and Theo will cast the spells. After you have all crossed the wards the spells can be immediately lifted. Take this portkey at 7:30 precisely, it will take you to Lucius. He will take you to the safehouse. Snape reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out an object wrapped in brown paper and gave it to Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Plan B doesn’t work?” Draco looked worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will work.” Snape said simply. “Do it now, I cannot stay out much longer or I will be missed. Good luck to you all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then.” Theo said, looking around nervously. “Uh, I’ve not done this on a friend before. Zabini, you up for being my guinea pig?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny stared weakly at Blaise. She found the idea abhorrent but couldn’t think of another solution. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Yes it’s fine. Go on then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Imperio.” Blaise stood still and a glazed expression crossed his face. “Step through the wards then wait.” Robotically Blaise did as he was told and Theo repeated the procedure on Seamus who reacted in much the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright girls, looks like you get me then,” Draco smirked as Theo stepped out of Hogwarts and lifted his curses. Draco sent Tracy over uneventfully and then stood in front of Ginny. “I can’t decide if you’re more likely to punch me, run away or throw up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just bloody do it Malfoy.” She gritted her teeth and screwed her eyes shut. She heard his clear incantation and a curiously calm feeling settled over her. Her face relaxed as </span>
  <span>her mind cleared completely. “Cross the wards.” She did as she was told as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her feet carried her forwards without any will of her own. “Stop.” She did and Draco crossed to her. “Finite incantatem.” The calm feeling drained away and her eyes widened in horror at what had happened. She was suddenly filled with a wild fury that wasn’t helped by Dracos smug look. “I thought you liked being submissive Weasley!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking ferret!” She very rarely swore and it was a mark of how unsettled she currently felt. She would have done anything he had suggested without a thought while under that spell. No wonder the curse was illegal, having her free will taken away like that had proved incredibly disconcerting </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> All of them had their wands drawn still, in case of trouble. “Are you okay?” Blaise whispered and she nodded resolutely, refusing to admit how much being briefly under the curse had scared her. Tracy didn’t seem the least bit bothered, she laughed at whatever Draco said as he stroked her shoulders. Seamus was kicking moodily at tussocks of grass, his irritable mood from the night before seemed to have returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's time,” Theo said looking at his watch. They heard Snape repairing the wards and smoothing them down to erase the traces of their dark magic before hurrying away from the scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise gripped Ginny’s hand even tighter as they crowded around the portkey with only seconds to spare. He unwrapped an ancient looking cloth hat, and they each put a hand onto it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At exactly half past seven the portkey glowed with a white, almost blinding light, then there was that uncomfortable jerk behind the navel and they were all pulled violently away from Hogwarts into whatever awaited them next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When Past and Present Collide.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sure if this chapter should have a trigger warning so I’ll pop one in just to be sure. It deals with some flashbacks and PTSD type memories so if you are sensitive to anything like that please do read with this caution. </p><p>This chapter does not follow the plot of the Deathly Hallows and is entirely my own idea, JKR owns Harry Potter and the entire wizarding world. </p><p>Thank you to my wonderful alpha and beta hmn007. Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny’s feet slammed into the ground and she stumbled. She reached out and grabbed Blaise for support before she crashed to the floor. He steadied her and immediately joined the others in scanning their surroundings, wand drawn ready for action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had long hated travelling by portkey. It disoriented her, and when she was disoriented, certain memories were prone to come flooding back. She blinked, forcing herself to remember that she was safe, and that Blaise would not allow any harm to come to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in a forest. It was pitch dark and she could barely make out anything further than the closest tree trunks. Why were they in a forest? Was this where they were supposed to have landed or had something gone wrong? Her heart was pounding. Her hands were shaking and sweaty. Why hadn’t she pressed for more details of the plan before they’d left Hogwarts?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else seemed just as confused as she was. Nobody spoke as they stared wildly around. Where was Lucius Malfoy? Blaise tightened his hold on Ginny’s hand, maneuvering her so that she and Tracy were in the middle of the group, protected by himself, Draco, Seamus and Theo on the outsides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a wand flared into life and a voice spoke close by, a voice that trickled ice down Ginny’s spine and chilled her to the very bone. “Good evening to you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t heard him approach. Or had he been there all along? Had they just apparated straight into his trap? His clipped, aristocratic accent hadn’t changed, nor had the long white hair she could now see in the light of his wand. He leant on his cane and regarded them coolly, no hint of emotion in his cold grey eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny wasn’t sure exactly what caused it. Whether it was the fact that she’d been complicit in the use of dark magic for her own gain, whether she was still disoriented from the portkey or the mind control spell, or whether it was the sudden appearance of Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly she was back in the Chamber of Secrets, 11 years old and terrified as Tom Riddle stalked towards her with the hungry gleam of insanity in his eyes. “No!” She breathed, “Tom no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, trying to force the vision to go away but it wouldn't give up its power. Her ears buzzed, the slithering of the basilisk drowned out whatever conversation was going on around her. Blaise was tugging her hand to move her forwards and her feet obeyed just as they had a few minutes ago when she had been under Draco’s control. Just like they had all those years ago when she had been possessed….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny tried to breathe but her throat was constricted. She choked on the fetid, dank smell of the woods. Or was it the chamber? Her mind seesawed between the two. Her pulse picked up even more and her hands grew clammy. Draco’s control, Tom Riddle’s control. They were the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally she understood what had happened to her all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise.” She breathed, stumbling as she grew lightheaded. It was a trap. This had to be a similar trap and she had just let herself walk straight into it…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she learned nothing six years ago?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Blaise asked, oblivious to her plight as he tried not to stumble over tree roots in the pitch black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t reply, her voice had dried up. The bobbing light from Lucius’ wand was growing fainter. Her already limited vision narrowed to two tiny pinpricks. The roaring in her ears grew louder. She swayed violently, unable to speak, and then fainted, prevented from hitting the ground by Draco who happened to be walking directly behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had no idea how long she was unconscious and she blinked uncertainly as she came round. People were leaning over her in the dark but she couldn’t make out who they were. Her vision was still fuzzy and her brain fogged. She could still smell the dank air in the chamber, still feel the floor, hard and unyielding beneath her. Where was the basilisk? Was it safe to open her eyes? “Harry?” She breathed, scrambling back terrified in case it wasn’t Harry but Tom Riddle calling her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard someone swear and pull abruptly away and a female voice spoke; “Blaise she’s confused, come back. Ginny can you hear me? It’s Tracy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Totally bemused Ginny struggled to sit up. She took several deep breaths and started to regain some of her senses. She wasn’t in the chamber. Of course she wasn’t. She was outside. In a forest. There was damp leafy earth underneath her rather than slimy wet stone </span>
  <span>and instead of imposing walls and ancient statues above her the dark outlines of trees swayed in the breeze.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Ginny?” Tracy was speaking to her kindly and as reality came flooding back Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. Judging by the way Blaise had abruptly abandoned her she had just hurt him rather badly by calling out for Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gods! I just said Harry’s name didn’t I?” Tracy nodded in the wandlight as Ginny’s confusion finally cleared. “I didn’t, I wasn’t, I’m sorry. I can explain-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Miss Weasley.” Lucius abruptly cut through the group chatter. “We cannot discuss your love life here. Blaise calm down. Your witch requires support and believes she can explain her indiscretion. There will be time for that once we are safe. For now follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise huffed and returned rather reluctantly to Ginny’s side. He didn’t reach out to her though, he was obviously hurt and guilt flooded over her. It was Seamus who stepped forwards beside Tracy to help her up, and he slipped his arm through hers comfortingly. “Come on Gin, it’s all right. You mentioned Tom. Was it a flashback to the chamber again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She shivered, suddenly freezing. Seamus knew she was still occasionally haunted by memories of what had happened all those years ago. When she had been seeing Dean she had shared parts of her nightmares and flashbacks with them. “I don’t know what happened Sea. I think maybe it was the Imperio at Hogwarts. It confused me and I got frightened.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I think we’re all a little frightened right now but It will be alright. Just hold tight yeah?” She did as he bid, clutching on to him as if he was a lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult walking through the pitch black woods and she was shivering violently now. Blaise had said nothing so far but he did take off his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. The gesture did nothing to diminish her guilt, she could feel the hurt rolling off him in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hyper vigilant part of her brain was still running riot. And as she walked she wondered again if this was an elaborate trap. Had they been ridiculously naive to throw their lot in so easily with a group of Death Eaters? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had let her guard down because of her feelings for Blaise. And then had been doubly reassured by Professor Mcgonagall’s presence. Assuming it really had been Professor Mcgonagall and not another polyjuiced Death Eater…….</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had only ever let her guard down like this once before. She had once been under another person’s total control, unable to think or move for herself and It had felt identical to the Imperious curse she had just briefly experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked the trees thinned and the path became easier to follow as moonlight began to filter through the lighter canopy. They were approaching a road and sitting on the road was a badly parked muggle truck. Ginny clung even harder to Seamus and he held on to her comfortingly. Blaise seemed to jolt back to himself at the sight of the truck too. He turned to gaze at her in the moonlight. As they approached the truck its doors magically sprang open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening!” Said a jolly voice, and Ginny blinked in the harsh interior light. A rather plump, round faced man smiled kindly from behind the wheel. “In you go I’m Ted. Ted Tonks. There’s plenty of room, it’s magically extended.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed there was a surprising amount of room in the back. They all crowded in, Ginny was sandwiched between Seamus and Blaise, the latter still wearing his offence for all to see. “Blaise I’m sorry, I can explain, It’s not what you think.” She began desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really isn’t” Seamus interjected loudly, “So get your head out of your arse and give her some support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny blinked in shock. Evidently so did Blaise, although he did soften his attitude slightly. He picked up her hand and stroked her thumb, “Are you okay?” He asked and she shook her head despondently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted started the engine once everyone was settled. “The protective enchantments won’t allow direct apparition or arrival by portkey and we thought it best to drive a distance to allow any traces of magical travel to dissipate.” Lucius spoke from outside the car. “You are going to my sister in law's house. Andromeda and Ted have kindly allowed their summer residence to be converted into a safe house for this purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that.” Draco said, sounding almost as uncomfortable as Ginny felt. “It’s very good of you to take us in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must leave you with Ted, It’s time I was seen at the Manor before the meeting.” Ted will take you safely from here.” Lucius said. He reached out and squeezed Draco’s shoulder through the open passenger window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what shall we do when he calls us then?” Draco asked, the tightness in his voice leading Ginny to wonder if she was the only one finding this situation immensely difficult. “When the mark burns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let it burn I’m afraid.” Lucius smiled in a kindly way that Ginny wouldn't have imagined possible. “This is it boys. I’m afraid there is nothing more to be done. Ignore it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> will know from your failure to answer the call, and from Severus’s information that you have left him. Severus, Narcissa and myself know the plan and the risks that must be taken. Your Mother will be protected Draco, do not worry. There are pain potions amongst others at the safehouse should they be needed. Look after each other. Now is the time to pull together, not </span>
  <span>apart.” His last words seemed to be directed at Blaise who shifted uncomfortably once more. Then with a pop Lucius disapparated, leaving them alone with Ted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s just peachy.” Theo grumbled, “Snape didn’t mention what would happen after we were summoned tonight, did he?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you expect? A “Sorry you're leaving’ card from the Dark Lord?” Draco shot back, twisting round in the front to roll his eyes as Ted pulled onto the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it, it's been a difficult night?” Ted asked before Theo could retort. “You’ll be safe soon. We’ll be at the safehouse in a few more minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mark is starting to burn.” Draco stated. From Theo’s grunt it was clear that his was doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it feel like?” Tracy asked, her voice tight with nerves, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A normal call at the moment.” Draco answered. “I’m hoping he can’t do anything other than that via the marks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess we’ll find out when he realises we’re not coming. I can’t say I’m looking forward to that.” Theo stared out the window, his hand reaching hesitantly for Seamus’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor me.” Draco agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold tight boys. We’re nearly there.” Ted turned off the main road onto a tiny overgrown track. He had to slow almost to a walking speed due to the twists, turns and huge potholes. Eventually he turned into a muddy field gate and drove forwards, the truck slipping and sliding in the thick clay. After a few moments he pulled to a stop in front of a broken and ancient looking caravan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the-?” Theo started but Ted cut him off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fidelius remember?” Ted grinned and held out a piece of paper with an address written in elegant handwriting. “Memorize this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ginny looked at the paper then back at the caravan it morphed, shimmering before her very eyes. A long gravel driveway was revealed and instead of the ramshackle caravan she was now staring at an elegant country house lit by a chain of lanterns around the front walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked as the parchment in Ted’s hand burst into flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Ted turned the engine off and they all jumped out of the truck. Ginny received yet another shock at the sight of the tall witch waiting with a smile by the front door. Her wild black curly hair and slightly haughty face were so strikingly similar to her sister's </span>
  <span>that everyone else faltered slightly in their approach as well. “My wife. Andromeda.” Ted said cheerfully. “I can assure you that the physical resemblance is all that she shares with Bellatrix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Salazar for that!” Theo said, rubbing his arm briskly. “Nice to meet you and thank you for taking us in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Andromeda smiled and Draco regarded her strangely. “It’s the least I could do to help. “Draco.” She stood back and gazed at him kindly. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered a hug which Draco accepted rather stiffly and Ginny realised with a start that he had clearly never met his aunt before, the woman who had so kindly offered them sanctuary. She remembered Sirius telling them in Grimmauld Place about the Black family split and how it had led to Andromeda being blasted off the family tapestry and cut out of their lives. Obviously the estrangement was long standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in, come in.” Andromeda wiped a tear from her eye and led the way to the front door.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed her somewhat awkwardly into a brightly lit kitchen and found the kettle on, a house elf busying around making tea. “Thank you Milli.” Andromeda said as the elf set steaming cups and a huge plate of biscuits down on the table for everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial introductions had been made and questions about their journey had worn off, Andromeda gave them a tour of the house. She showed them to the large attic bedroom they were to share. Then she left them alone to unpack and settle in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask the question shall I?” Theo gave a somewhat pained grin, “What can we do about these beds? Do you reckon we can transfigure them into something a bit, well, better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to do what you like son,” Ted said from the doorway. “They’re not great but it was rather short notice. We don’t mind what you do with the room, you’re all of age are you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we are. Thank you Sir.” Theo took the tray holding a jug of water and a stack of glasses that Ted had brought up and watched him leave, closing the door behind him. “Free reign then. Excellent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone needs to warn him if you give Theo an inch he’ll take a mile.” Draco’s smirk turned into a wince. “Ouch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo grimaced. “I’m guessing the truth is starting to dawn on You Know Who. Fuck! That hurt!” He exchanged an apprehensive glance with Draco and busied himself transfiguring two single cot beds into one large comfy looking double. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was staring blindly out of the window when Seamus wandered over. Blaise was rummaging in his trunk, he’d been eerily quiet all through the polite chatter downstairs and Seamus had obviously reached the limit of his patience. “Do you mind if I steal your boyfriend for a moment?” He asked and she nodded. “I think he needs to understand a few things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left Ginny sat in worried silence. She wasn’t going to assume anything and unpack or alter the beds until Blaise came back and she could judge his mood a little better. She picked anxiously at the bed covering and tried to settle her overactive thoughts. Draco was still holding his arm and wincing at times, obviously still a little pained. The hard set line of Theo’s jaw led her to believe that he was suffering in the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Blaise finally returned he immediately took Ginny’s hand as he sat beside her on the bed looking shaken. “I am so sorry!” He began, handing her a vial of turquoise blue liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So am-” she started to say but he cut her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, You have no need to apologise, I had no idea. I’m sorry for assuming and I’m sorry for reacting the way I did. I warned you that I find this side of things difficult. This is calming draught from Andromeda, it might help settle your nerves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You don’t need to apologise either. I’m sorry for saying Harry’s name, but it was a flashback. I get them sometimes. I’ll tell you about it later if you want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Take this first please. I guess there’s still a lot we need to learn about each oth-” Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Draco’s sharp shout and Theo’s anguished yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Tracy leapt to her feet, both Draco and Theo were now holding their left forearms and looking horrified. Theo was muttering a steady stream of colourful curses while Draco slowly turned grey. Ginny uncorked the vial Blaise had given her and swallowed the cool liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Father mentioned pain potions,” Draco gasped between gritted teeth. “Now might be a good time.” Tracy slipped out of the room as Draco sank weakly onto the bed, slumping forwards to let his head fall into his hands. Theo paced the floor, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet with each step. Tracy returned minutes later and passed them a large vial each, taking them back once empty. “How long does it take to work?” Draco gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell sideways onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be fairly quick.” Tracy said, laying a concerned hand on Draco as he flopped face down breathing hard. Theo spun around and staggered to his own bed as the pain increased to almost unbearable levels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus stared, shocked as Theo put his head in his hands and clenched his teeth, crying out against the searing waves of agony. Seamus tried to take Theo’s arm in his hands and after a moment's resistance Theo let him look. Ginny peered over Seamus’s shoulder but there was nothing to see, the mark looked as it always did. Seamus brushed his thumb over the very edge and gasped. “It’s burning hot! Literally burning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking know!” Theo yelped, “It feels like it’s on fire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy reached for Draco and confirmed with a squeak of surprise that his was the same. “Water? What happens if we put them in cold water?” Nobody answered because nobody knew. Blaise transfigured two glasses into bowls and filled them with cool water. He helped Tracy to lower Draco's forearm in and Ginny rushed to help Seamus do the same for Theo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was immediately apparent that this was a mistake. Theo’s skin actually hissed as it came into contact with the water and he yanked his arm away instantly with a groan. “No. that... doesn’t... makes... it worse.” He was sweating now, his skin cold and clammy. Ginny felt for his pulse in his other arm and found it was racing as he panted and fidgeted, clearly in agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy was murmuring healing and cooling charms but nothing seemed to work. Ginny wasn’t sure what to do. She felt strangely detached from the scene playing out around her, probably due to the Draught of Peace she had just consumed. Seamus was talking quietly and soothingly to Theo as Ginny hovered uncertainly by his shoulder, but she didn’t think he was taking in anything that was being said. “Murtlap.” Ginny said suddenly, the memory of Harry’s detentions with Umbridge and the back of his mutilated hand searing through her addled brain. “Essence of Murtlap. Have you got any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tracy was becoming more and more flustered. Instead of decreasing, the pain seemed to be getting worse. It had been a few minutes since they had taken the pain potions, they should have worked by now. Ginny thought of Crabbe, writhing in the corridor under Malfoy’s wand. Was it possible to crucio somebody through their dark mark? “Andromeda might have some Murtlap, I don’t know what’s down there. We could probably use some help up here anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny hurried downstairs, returning shortly with a worried Andromeda and Ted in tow, several vials of essence of Murtlap in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boys,” Andromeda examined their arms in turn. Apart from the burning heat there was no outward sign that anything was amiss. “Hang in there.” Ted uncorked a vial and Andromeda poured a little of the gloopy bright blue liquid onto Draco’s skin. He gasped and stilled for a moment. Ginny held her breath but gradually he relaxed, letting out several shuddery breaths and closed his eyes. Andromeda sighed in relief and rushed to repeat the procedure for Theo who had much the same reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a relief.” Theo tried to smile after a minute spent recovering, but it came out as a pained grimace. Seamus looked shaken and Ginny sat weakly beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the few minutes of peace that followed, Blaise came and wrapped her in his arms. “That was a stroke of genius. How are you feeling now?” He kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better thank you.” Being able to help in some way had bolstered her slightly. “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Insanely grateful right now. If you knew how close I came to being marked myself,” He shook his head with a shudder. “I don’t fancy going through that. I know Draco makes a fuss about everything, but Theo’s not one to go to pieces over pain. That must have hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it did. What do you think happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say that the evil sod knows what we’ve done and is using the marks to punish then. The marks only have the power to call us, there’s probably not much more that he can do from this distance. Hopefully anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked up as Draco staggered off the bed muttering about feeling sick. He stumbled to the bathroom and the sounds of his retching filtered back down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Blaise rolled his eyes. He took Ginny’s hand and led her over to their side of the room. “Now what about these beds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if you wanted them left as singles after what I-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny.” He closed his eyes, tipping his forehead down to meet hers. “I’m sorry. I overreacted. You need to know that pride is probably my worst trait. I didn’t understand why you said Potter’s name and I’ll probably always have some insecurities about him. Now I sort of understand. It’s not changed my feelings for you, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath whooshed out in a sigh and she flopped forwards into his arms in relief. “I will explain I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you will. Now, please stop worrying and give me a smile. I don’t like seeing you like this. You’re normally so feisty. Let’s sort these beds.” He turned his attention to the two flat cot beds and with a flourish made them into a huge double four poster, similar to the ones at Hogwarts. “Better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very nearly.” She smirked, finally managing to pull herself back together. He wanted feisty did he? With a flicker of her usual cheek and attitude she waved her wand, “Colorvaria.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Ginevra?” He raised an amused eyebrow. “I can forgive what happened earlier, but I am not sleeping under that monstrosity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “You gave me your quidditch shirt to sleep in the first night I stayed with you. I slept the whole night in a Slytherin shirt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did.” His eyes darkened at the memory. “And I maintain that my name across your back suits you. This however,” He glanced to the eye popping red and gold duvet cover she had created, fully emblazoned with a dancing Gryffindor lion, and laughed, pleased to see that her teasing smile was back. “Oh, I don’t care, I’d sleep with you under anything. Even this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny giggled, waving her wand once more and the duvet cover changed into something much more muted. Midnight blue with a smattering of silver stars. “That is good to know.” He kissed her and they broke apart as Draco stepped back into the room still looking pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please remind me why we thought this was a good idea? How’s your arm Nott?” He asked but Theo didn’t answer, he’d fallen fast asleep, still fully clothed and face down on the bed beside Seamus.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later Draco was also settled and the sounds of his and Theo’s now peaceful breathing filled the room as the others quietly got ready for bed. “How are you feeling now?” Blaise asked, watching Ginny as she flopped down to roll around, trying out the bed in her pyjamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better.” She answered, “Slightly embarrassed over my hysterics now that I’ve calmed down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He cocked his head to study her, his chocolate brown eyes sympathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I completely freaked out and I don’t normally go to pieces like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s understandable,” He said, stroking her hair softly as she finally stilled to lay beside him. “You weren’t happy being under the Imperio were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, enjoying the feel of him playing with her hair. “No. I got spooked thinking that I’d let myself walk into a trap, And it brought back memories of being possessed by Tom Riddle when I was 11. Then when we got there Lucius Malfoy appeared and well, that was it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me about your first year?” Blaise used his wand to cast a warm, glowing light over them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nodded and started to speak. She told Blaise, haltingly at first, how she had found the diary with her school books shortly after starting at Hogwarts. She had soon discovered how to communicate with it and had used it to ease her loneliness over those first painful weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no girlfriends you see, I never really have.” She fiddled with the pillowcase and continued, “I grew up fairly isolated with my brothers and when I went to school they were already established in their friendship groups and didn’t want their little sister hanging around. I suppose Hermione became my closest friend but she was always with Harry and Ron and they never really let anyone else in. I liked Harry, even then but he never really noticed me. I had no one. Until I started writing in the diary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and told Blaise how she had literally fallen under its spell and had begun to be possessed by Tom Riddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spoke about killing the roosters, opening the chamber to let the great snake roam around the school and how she had daubed her own blood onto the wall to write messages. All while being consumed by an obsessive desire for power and control that wasn’t her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She explained the inexplicable gaps in her memories, and how they coincided with the attacks on students. How she had become convinced with ever mounting horror and panic that she was either linked to, or was behind the attacks in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she had started talking she couldn’t stop. It was cathartic, finally telling somebody else what had happened and how she had felt all those years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spoke of her terror during the occasional flashbacks of memory, the moments of clarity where she knew something was very wrong. And of her growing fear that she herself was the monster. Finding blood on her hands, waking up in strange places, knowing that students - her friends - were being attacked and that she was at least partially responsible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told Blaise of the night she went down into the chamber itself and how terrified she was. How Tom Riddle had taken control of her body and mind, and how she had been powerless to resist. The deeper into the chamber she went the weaker she had become and the stronger Tom had grown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalled how the Basilisk had come, slithering out from its den over the cold floor. She had screwed her eyes up in abject terror, convinced she would die at any moment, but Tom had merely told the Basilisk not to look at her. She had been horrified to understand the strange hissing language he was speaking and even more horrified at the way the giant snake obeyed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Finally she told Blaise about finally passing out on the cold stone floor, and how the next thing she had known Harry was gently shaking her awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin.” Blaise said when she had finally talked herself out. “No wonder you fainted in the woods. Gods Gin, I’m so sorry. I got the wrong idea entirely.” He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. “Next time you need support it won’t be Seamus who steps up. It will be me.” She smiled, exhausted by the memories she had recounted and he kissed the tip of her nose as she let her eyelids close. “I think you're incredibly brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” She asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I had no idea about any of this. I remember what happened of course but I haven’t given it more than a second’s thought in all this time and you’ve been living with it all along. When I asked you to come with us it was for your protection. And well, because I didn’t want to lose you. I wasn’t thinking about how things might seem to you. But you came with me and a gang of Death Eaters. You crossed from Hogwarts into the unknown using </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell, under Malfoy’s control of all people. Merlin, if I’d known I’d have been the one to cast it on you. No, scratch that, I wouldn’t have let you go under it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being under Draco’s Imperio felt exactly the same as when Tom possessed me. Obviously that’s what he was using to control me, I just didn’t realise it till now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt strangely calming to finally understand what had happened all those years ago. She had never really talked about it with anyone and this was long overdue closure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise said nothing, just slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. Her eyes were closing again and she was utterly drained. She snuggled against him, safe in his arms, as the earlier horrors slipped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have done it anyway,” She brought herself back to the present with a blink. “You wouldn’t have been able to get us through the wards. It was only Draco or Theo who could do that. On the plus side, I finally understand how Tom Riddle controlled me.” She shivered. “Harry can fight that curse off. Not that I want to mention him again, but I want to learn how to do that. Or at least how not to go to pieces under it again. Will you help me please?” Her eyes were bright, trying to convey her need to have some control over the spell that had caused her so much pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise nodded. “I’ll try.” He agreed. “If you’ll teach me how to cast a patronus in return? I want to learn how to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nodded. “It’s a deal. Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> this will be the last time I mention him but can you tell me why you’re so insecure about Harry? You mentioned it earlier and I’d like to know why you feel like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise sighed and moved down the bed. He tried to pull away but Ginny kept hold of him. “Because I know I can’t measure up to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny took a deep breath ready to exclaim in outrage, then stopped and considered his answer. “In what way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” Blaise said dismissively, “The whole saving the world thing. Being the chosen one. Being your first love. Saving your life. Being Gryffindor. Little things.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Blaise!” Ginny chuckled softly. “Please don’t say that. Ok, so he’s tasked with saving the world and being chosen and all that, but he left me. He took Ron and Hermione with him and dumped me. I understand it was for gallant reasons but still, I wanted to go and he never gave me the chance and it broke my heart, but now I’m mostly over that. I’m moving on and I’m happy again. And that’s because of you. And if all that’s not enough, I’ve recently discovered that he’s far too much of a gentleman for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise’s smile was wicked. “I see. In what way is he too much of a gentleman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust you to ignore the rest and pick up on that!” He raised an eyebrow and pinned her with that intense stare. “I,” she giggled and looked down blushing, “I think I may prefer someone who’s not quite so squeaky clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” The abrupt change in his attitude made her laugh properly now. “So you’ve decided you wanted somebody a little more - edgy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”You like things a little dirtier?” Still blushing hopelessly she smirked and nodded. “So does that mean I should stop worrying then?” He pulled her into a sensuous kiss, melting his whole body into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She gasped, instantly affected. “I think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” And she squealed as he pulled her under the covers with a low growl of desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Patronuses and Owls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fluffy little chapter here, before the big drama that’s coming in the next one! Thank you to everyone who has read so far, if you like what you’ve read, would you pretty please leave me a little review……? Thank you so much!</p><p> </p><p>Big Alpha and Beta love to hmn007, You are as ever a superstar and this story would be nothing without you! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well that’s quite pretty isn’t it?” Blaise watched in awe as Ginny conjured her shimmering silver patronus. The white mare cantered around the garden once and returned to its mistress. It bowed its head as if to enjoy a stroke on the nose then faded into silvery wisps, which fanned out and blew away in the gentle breeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to think so. Shall we see what yours is?” Ginny pulled her unruly hair back into a band and turned to face him, squinting in the sunshine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise snorted, “I doubt I can produce one, so let’s not get too excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but we won’t know till you try. Give it a go Blaise. Think of a happy memory, I’ve told you the incantation, try it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tipping his face up to the weak sun. He waved his wand vaguely and spoke softly. “Expecto Patronum.” Nothing happened. He stared at the tip of his wand in dismay and huffed. “See, I told you Death Eaters can’t do it. It’s well known.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny sighed. They’d had this disagreement before. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Death Eater. And that was the most half hearted attempt I’ve ever seen. You’ve already decided you can’t do it, so you won’t even try properly.” She realised she was still irritable and prickly about the whole Death Eater subject and was in danger of wounding his finicky pride, but it needed to be said. He wasn’t a Death Eater and half hearted attempts at casting patronus’ made while doubting the purity of one's soul were worse than useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I may not have a mark but we all know what I am by allegiance. Dark wizards can’t cast patronuses Gin, that’s all there is to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise! You’ve tried once and I'm not even sure that counts! Seriously, have a proper go.” He did, and as Ginny could have predicted by his second half hearted incantation, nothing happened once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allright that was rubbish. What’s bugging you? You’re not normally like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” He smiled, despite his grumpy mood. “I’m just feeling out of sorts today. You seemed snappy at breakfast and I felt guilty for making it necessary for you to come here, then I kept thinking of all the things that happened to you in the Chamber of Secrets and and It got me into a downward spiral of thinking everything's shit. We’ve been here a week and so far absolutely nothing’s happened, not one little thing. We’ve heard nothing. Nothing at all about what’s happened at Hogwarts, or at Malfoy Manor. Nothing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny sighed. “Yes that is frustrating. I had thought someone might have told us what’s going on at least.” It was a week to the day since they had arrived, and Ted and Andromeda had popped in twice to bring supplies, a few spare wands for Tracy to try out and choose from, and a limited amount of very sparse news. Apart from those two visits they’d had no contact with anybody. The rest of the world was apparently carrying on as usual, their departure from it didn’t seem to have caused the ripples they thought it would. Either that or they were being kept in the dark about the reality outside their front door. “I’m sorry for being snappy,” she added, “I get like that sometimes, I didn’t mean anything by it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think everyone’s feeling a little uneasy at the moment. Not knowing what’s going on is hard.” Blaise frowned. Ginny nodded, she had a good idea of what was currently bothering him. They had been talking about it the previous evening. He, Draco and Theo believed everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet. Voldemort’s apparent acceptance of their defection was too easy. Apart from the initial evening, there had been no attempts at punishment, no news that he was mobilising his supporters to look for them, nothing at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sincerely doubted the Dark Lord would just let them walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all believed he was plotting something, and that the current quiet was just the calm before the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather had at least been kind to them and they had filled their days by flying, playing quidditch, lazing around in bed and practicing spells. “Cast Imperio on me then will you?” Ginny asked with a grimace. “You’re not in the right mood for patronuses so we may as well do something constructive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say it like it’s, I don’t know, Lumos or something!” He stabbed irritably at a stone on the floor with his wand and rolled his eyes as it flew through the air away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a lot to ask but I want to learn to fight it off, or at the very least not fall apart under it. If you’re not comfortable doing it though, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s asking too much?” Seamus asked, as he and Theo wandered outside. “Mind if we join you for a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I want Blaise to cast Imperio on me so I can try to fight it off. He thinks it’s a big ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Theo nodded. “It's an unforgivable curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how do I learn to not go to pieces under it then?” Ginny asked. She shook her head and threw her hands up in frustration, the mornings irritability returning. “You know what might come. You know Death Eaters cast it and you saw what happened to me last week. I feel vulnerable because it’s my weakness and I don’t like feeling vulnerable. Seriously, if no one will cast it on me I can’t learn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's got a point mate,” Theo said, as Seamus nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Blaise said noncommittally. “Can you cast a patronus?” He asked Seamus who nodded. “Show me?” Seamus waved his wand and a small silver fox burst out the end and gambolled around the flower beds. “Typical. I think it must be a Gryffindor thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Theo said, “Tracy can make one. Her’s is a cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody typical.” Blaise stood up and waved his wand, attempting to cast his own a few more times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t work because you’re not in the right mood.” Ginny grumbled. “I told you it needs to be a happy thought, and you’re brooding right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am.” He sighed. “But so are you. And now we’re bickering. All right you really want me to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” She met his eyes as she swallowed nervously. She trusted him, she really did. But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell. “Have you cast it on people before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “In training yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise glared at her for a few seconds then lifted his wand. “Imp- No! I’m sorry Gin, I’m not going to do it to you. You’re my girlfriend and I can’t cast it over you. It’s a control spell and I’m not putting you under my control. Not in that way anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny huffed, torn between exasperation and respect. His intentions were honorable, if a little frustrating. “What's the criteria for casting it?” Seamus asked. “I understand where Blaise is coming from. I wouldn't like Theo to cast it on me again. I realise it was necessary last week but now it’s not. Can I do it on you instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you could, to be honest.” Theo said, “You have to see the person you're casting it on as inferior to yourself. To totally believe that, or it wont work. I don’t think you see Ginny like that do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Seamus pulled a horrified face. “Not in the slightest. But you cast it on me and Blaise last week, forgive me, but what the actual fuck Theo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo laughed at Seamus’s sudden fury. “Merlin, and people say I have a temper! Alright calm down! In that case, that particular situation you were my inferior. Your knowledge of dark magic and unforgivable curses was inferior to mine. I could get you through the wards because I had a greater depth of knowledge of it than you both. Not to mention a Dark Mark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t the same hold true here then?” Ginny asked, feeling doggedly determined. “It’s not a case of seeing me as an inferior person, just a person with inferior dark magic skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Which means,” Blaise rolled his eyes at her persistence, “That Theo could cast it on you effectively, but Seamus probably couldn’t. Unless he has more dark magic knowledge than I’m aware of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus shrugged. “Sorry GIn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theo?” She’d come this far, and she was nothing if not persistent. She wasn’t about to give up without trying everyone. “Would you do it for me? Or shall I ask Draco instead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo sighed, “I'll do it if you really want me to Red.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nodded, her earlier frustration replaced with sudden nerves. Somehow she knew Theo wouldn’t back out halfway through the incantation. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment.” He closed his eyes, opened them again and stared at her, something akin to derision in his blue eyes. “Imperio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d thought she was ready but as the gentle spell washed over her and her mind went blank she froze, her eyes widening in alarm. “Sit down,” Theo said and she did. Her heart was thundering and a frightened whimper escaped from the back of her throat. “Finite.” Theo whispered and the spell lifted, leaving Ginny sitting on the floor panting in dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo sighed. “Yeah, you’re shit under that. I’m going to cast it again and tell you to go and pick up that leaf over there, then I’ll lift the curse. Don’t panic, you know what’s coming and hopefully you know I won’t let any harm come to you. Just let me do it and don’t try to resist this time okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wide eyed she nodded, hating the disorientation the spell caused. “Do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imperio. Pick up that leaf.” Slightly more prepared this time Ginny turned, crossed the lawn and picked up the leaf. As she stood Theo lifted the spell and she caught her breath. “Right once more. I’m going to tell you to put it down. Do as I say and then I’ll lift it.” Ginny nodded. “Imperio.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more tries, she was able to calmly carry out the instructions Theo gave her while she was under the curse without panicking. “This time just try saying no and don’t do it. Ready? Imperio. Pick up that leaf.” As her feet carried her to the leaf her brain recognised what was happening but there was a tickle at the back of her mind that hadn’t been there before. She paused before bending down, as if thinking about questioning the command, but Theo’s spell was too strong and once more she was helpless to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more attempts she faltered on her way to pick up the leaf as her brain struggled with its internal war. “Finite.” Theo said and she turned in confusion. “You nearly had it there.” He looked impressed. “Have a break for today, well carry on tomorrow. You’ve done well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Theo.” She sat back down next to Blaise and he pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her neck. “You’re a very good teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Blaise asked and she nodded lost in thought. Theo had flushed and turned away slightly at her compliment and she wondered why. He seemed to do that everytime someone said something nice to him, she was noticing it more and more. Now wasn’t the time to ask him about it though. “Ginny?” Blaise touched her hand to get her attention and she started. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, yes I’m fine thank you.” She was still feeling a little shaky although mentally she now felt stronger. It was as if part of a long standing vulnerability was starting to heal. “I know you think I'm mad, but this is something I need to learn to do. Can you throw it off?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends who casts it.” Blaise said, “If you or Sea cast it over me, I’d be fairly confident. Theo or Drake, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My Father used to cast it on me all the time.” Theo admitted, looking surprised at his own confession, “So for what it’s worth Ginny, I do understand your feelings. It’s a horrible spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Your own Father used that on you?” Ginny’s eyes were wide, she knew of Theo’s father by his reputation and in person from the battle at the Ministry, but still, she couldn’t imagine a father using an unforgivable curse on his own son. Sadly she thought about her own Father and the loving home she had been brought up in, and she wondered where the rest of her family was right now, desperately hoping they were all safe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That wasn’t the worst of it either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus took his hand and Theo shifted position to settle back against him. Theo was obviously much more comfortable in the other man’s company and affection now. Since being at the safehouse and working out that nobody cared in the slightest about his true sexuality, Theo was back to his usual confident and relaxed self. Seamus smiled gently as he rubbed his hand up Theo’s arm comfortingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ginny stared at their easy affection and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crucio was his spell of choice. Starting when I was seven. He wasn’t very nice to anyone though to be fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny gazed at him, her smile fading sadly. The thought of an adult using that curse on a child sickened her. “Is there any way to fight crucio off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly no. That one isn't about power and mind control struggles. That’s just cast with a sadistic desire to hurt somebody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ginny was quiet for a moment, lost in thought once more. “Draco cast that on Crabbe back in school, a while back, he was picking on me in the corridor and Draco really went for it, I’ve not quite got the image out of my head since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise sighed. “I know, he told me. Draco and Vince fell out a while back. It was nasty and Drake has one hell of a temper, not to mention a sadistic streak when it comes to certain situations. He saw Vince with you and that’s what came out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really wanted to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. And he did hurt him. A lot actually. Vince hasn’t been quite right since. He’ll recover of course, especially once Snape found out what happened, but still, I wouldn’t fancy being on the end of Draco’s crucio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Was your Father always like that or did he get worse as you got older?” Seamus asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was always nasty,” Theo said, “Ever since I can remember. My Mother died when I was two, I don’t remember her in the slightest but I always wondered why she was with him. Was she like that as well or was she different? Was it her death that turned him evil or was he always that way? I guess I’ll never know because the only people who really know him are all Death Eaters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes me feel rather lucky in my upbringing, doesn’t it feel that way to you too Gin?” Seamus asked, picking absently at blades of grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sadistic arsehole parents in your lives then?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Just a moderately confused muggle Father who found out on his wedding night that my Mam was a witch. The poor man took a while to get his head around it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine!” Ginny laughed. “My Mother has an interesting temper, but the worst I had to deal with was Fred trying to charm my corn flakes or something, or Charlie getting some weird and wonderful creature injury. Looking back I feel blessed. I used to feel isolated as a child but now I look back and see it as freedom, I think we were all semi feral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Ron still might be actually,” Seamus teased. “I wonder how they're getting along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nodded, trying not to get sidetracked by thinking about Harry and losing her positive mood. She’d improved today. The last few times the spell had been cast she hadn't panicked. She hadn't exactly fought the Imperio off either, but she could see the progress that had been made. Now she just needed to get Blaise to feel the same about his patronus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What memory were you using when you tried to cast your Patronus?” She asked, she’d felt him stiffen beside her at the casual mention of Ron and by association Harry and she wanted to distract him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flying my broom in Italy. I tried a few different ones, but nothing worked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That’s obviously not strong enough. Think of a time when you felt pure, unbridled joy. Not the kind where you're trying to be cool and collected,” She grinned and threw a wink in his direction, trying to cheer him up, “but a time when your heart was purely happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment and nodded. As his facial expression relaxed she had a fleeting idea that this time it might work. “Expecto Patronum.” The merest wisp of silver floated out the end of his wand like a tiny puff of smoke and his eyes lit up as he lifted his head incredulously. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See!” Ginny was so proud of him she could have cried. “I knew you could do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” Seamus smiled as the wisp dissipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice one mate.” Theo agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Ginny was lying on the bed, pretending to read by the light of her wand. Blaise was lying beside her practicing patronuses. Everytime the dark bedroom </span>
  <span>flashed with a weak, silvery light she smiled to herself. Pride was an understatement, she’d hoped he would be able to do it. It was the unequivocal proof she’d needed to prove that he was a good person. While she knew in her heart that he was no Death Eater, it was nice to know for certain that his soul was bathed in light magic, rather than dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze as the door opened and Theo pulled Seamus into the bedroom, kicked the door shut and pressed him into the wall, kissing him hard as Seamus groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Blaise and stifled a giggle as he smirked. “Ahem!” Theo jumped back and spun around, breathing hard. “Evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Zabini! I didn’t know you were in here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evidently. Don’t let us stop you, I just thought you should know we were present for the show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo chuckled, pulled Seamus back to him and over to their bed, swishing the drapes tightly closed behind them both. “Next time we’ll sell you tickets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blasie laughed and cast his spell again. To his obvious shock and Ginny's surprise a puma burst from the end of his wand and padded silently away. He turned wide eyes on her, “Did you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Mine’s a horse. Look!” She cast her own patronus which trotted silently forwards to join Blaise’s. The look of pure happiness on his face was adorable, she felt her heart swell with love as the two patronuses moved around the bedroom together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sea, Nott, look at this. Seriously, sorry and all that, but just, look!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curtains pulled back once more and Theo stepped out, now bare chested and glowing in the silver light. “That is properly cool. Well done. Now in the nicest possible way, bugger off, we’re busy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great Blaise.” Seamus was hastily pulling his trousers back up. “Don’t be so rude Theo, seriously!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for interrupting!” Blaise chuckled as the patronuses faded and the bedroom retired to darkness once more. “Oh and Sea, he wouldn’t be Theo if he wasn’t rude. We actually take his temperature if he’s polite. See?” Ginny laughed as Theo made a rude hand gesture and crossed to the window, gazing out into the moonlight as the bedroom door opened once more and Draco stepped in with Tracy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think is going on?” Theo asked, opening the window and peering further out, “I feel uneasy. I feel like something’s got to happen. There’s no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> just going to let us go is there? We could be anywhere, doing anything. It’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Draco said, sitting on the edge of his bed and kicking off his shoes. “We were saying the same thing downstairs. It’s been one week today and nothing. I can’t relax tonight. I feel it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way of contacting anyone though is there?” Blaise asked, “Save for Ted or Andromeda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo shook his head. “What about Lucius, Draco?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. There’s no way of contacting the Manor without </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> knowing and I’m not going to put anyone in danger that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about these things?” Blaise cast his patronus once more and smiled with satisfaction as his puma stalked once more around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco raised an eyebrow. “Nice, Zabini. I didn’t know you could do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t ‘till today.” He admitted. “Ginny taught me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Puma huh? Makes sense for you, sleek, elegant and deadly.” Tracy stared doubtfully at her new wand and tried to cast hers. She blinked as a cute kitten gambolled out chasing the puma and pouncing on its tail. The puma turned its head, mildly curious and regarded the kitten before strolling on its way. With a smile Ginny cast hers and a lustrous silver horse joined the mix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin!” Draco grinned, “Is this a patronus competition? Can you make one Finnigan?” Seamus nodded and his fox joined the group. The room was ablaze in silver light as the patronuses frolicked and played, Tracy’s mischievous kitten pouncing on all the others. Finally it settled for riding on the Puma’s back and gradually the patronuses faded and shimmered away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t those things convey messages?” Theo asked, looking at Seamus, an odd expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but I think that would be far too risky as well.” Ginny said. “Unfortunately. What's up Theo? You look odd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s his normal look.” Draco quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Blaise can make one of those I’m going to learn. If nothing else to prove I'm not all dark” He said it very matter of factly, like there was no question in his mind that it was going to happen. “As for what to do about contacting the outside world though, I guess we just have to wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned with a smile and stepped back to the bed. “So what memory did you use in the end?” she asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our first kiss. The one right after you said you'd be my girlfriend, the night of our Hogsmeade date. We stared into each other's eyes for ages and I think that was the moment I properly fell in love with you.” Blaise’s eyes widened as he realised the magnitude of what he’d just let slip. Ginny gazed at him, the butterflies in her tummy seemed to be dancing more than usual all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I could have used our lust filled first night together though, that was also a strong feeling-” he was trying to lighten the mood now but he couldn’t take back what he’d just said. Ginny smiled at him in delight, overjoyed at his admission but not quite ready to say it back, she needed to process it herself first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dont think a strong feeling in your privates is quite the requirement.” She laughed, deliberately turning her back and starting to undress to break the spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GInevra Weasley! Shut the drapes!” Blaise opened his mouth, faking being scandalised. “This room is full of strange men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two of whom are gay-” She pointed out, but Blaise silenced her with a searing kiss, walking her backwards and pinning her against the wall with his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bi!” Theo called from somewhere in front of her, “And relatively interested right now,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadnt meant to moan into Blaise’s mouth quite like that, but the memory of that night in the dorms with Theo and Draco had forced its way unbidden into her already spinning mind and her knees weakened. She heard the swish of drapes and glanced over at Draco’s bed. He and Tracy had disappeared, obviously only having eyes for each other, but Theo and Seamus’s curtains were still quite clearly open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise pulled back with a chuckle. “Voyeurism huh? Or is it group sex? Cheeky little minx!” Ginny blushed but she couldn’t deny the heat that had pooled between her thighs, or the way her nipples had tightened at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that is interesting.” Blaise stroked a finger over one sensitive peak and she shivered. He fixed her with a heated gaze from underneath his lashes as he unzipped her jeans and inched them down over her hips. She stepped out of them and gazed up at him once more, standing in her bra and knickers, hopelessly aroused and refusing to back down from the unspoken dare in his eyes as he wandlessly spelled the drapes closed to shield them from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out Theo had been right about needing to wait, and wait they did. The following Saturday night found them in the lounge, relaxing after another day of lounging around, practicing duelling and very little else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo was watching his new and slightly insubstantial badger patronus chase Seamus’s fox around the room as Ginny giggled and relaxed against Blaise. Draco sat on the sofa with Andromeda’s portable keyboard on his lap trying to improve his playing and Tracy was practicing spells, still adjusting to the feel and power of her new wand. There was a small pile of objects beside her that she’d summoned and now she was levitating them carefully back into place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Zabini,” Theo asked, feigning innocence as Seamus settled down beside him, “When would be a good time to ask if you and Ginny want to join us in bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise raised an amused eyebrow and regarded Theo before casting his patronus and trying to send it at Theo. “These bloody things are no good for attacking are they?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you need to fight off a dementor, no.” Ginny gasped with embarrassed laughter as Blaise’s puma stalked haughty away from the playful badger. “I think they're more for protection than attacking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Typical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had paused his playing and was regarding the antics in the room with amusement and Tracy pushed her glasses up her nose smiling to herself as she continued banishing a quill.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus ran his fingers through his curly hair and winced. “Theo, you can’t just come out with things like that, for Merlin’s sake! Especially in a room full of people-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? If you don't ask, you don't get after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods! Blaise, Gin, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise just laughed at Seamus’s discomfort. “Didn’t you share partners in the Gryffindor dorms then?” Draco asked, as if keen to stoke the fire even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, no.” Ginny and Seamus said together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, your loss.” Draco’s smirk was wicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you four would be cute together, and I don’t just mean in bed.” Tracy smiled softly, “You all get on so well, you’ve already got all the chemistry you’d need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me you’ve actually shared partners? I mean I know Ginny, you told me about, oh Gods!” Seamus blinked at Tracy’s serene smile and blushed, something Ginny didn’t think she’d ever seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On occasion.” Blaise said as Ginny bit her lip blushing as well, “So quit looking mortified Sea, I’m perfectly capable of telling him to fuck off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me to fuck off?” Theo asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise stared at Ginny, but she couldn't quite meet his eyes. She squirmed under his scrutiny and he chuckled. “Mark that down as a maybe, maybe not.” He said, “I’ll see what my witch thinks about it later in private. Assuming your both in accord with the situation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus seemed to be having trouble forming coherent words, so Theo answered for him. “Believe it or not we are. This one can’t seem to articulate that at the moment though, can you Sea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I said that in theory I would be open to giving it a try. I never thought you’d actually ask, or that they’d consider the matter though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about now then?” Theo grinned, “I’ve asked and they're interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So they are. I’d need to speak to Ginny alone first, but if-” he closed his eyes and ran a hand down over his face in resignation to the bizarre and taxing conversation they seemed to be having, “If Ginny and Blaise are happy to give it a go, then I’d be quite up for that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Another two weeks passed before anything else happened of note. The end of November was unseasonably warm which had given them plenty of chances to practice duelling and spell casting outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny and Seamus had spoken about Theo’s scandalous offer, and had agreed that while they were both certainly interested, they wanted things to develop naturally if they were going to. If nothing happened they could happily remain how they were. If, as Tracy had noted, their already strong chemistry was to grow, well they were all equally interested to see where that led.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely though, that chemistry seemed to be growing stronger by the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was now able to almost completely throw off Theo’s Imperio, she’d had a good stab at Draco’s too although that was less successful. Blaise still refused, point blank, to cast it over her, and although she found his chivalry a little frustrating she also admired his staunch refusal to compromise her by his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent their days practicing spells in the garden, playing more quidditch and finding other ways to fill their time. Blaise’s patronus was strong and consistent, Theo had managed to produce a fully corporeal badger now as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only fly in the ointment was that Draco couldn’t produce anything at all. He’d tried a few times in front of the others and not even a wisp had left his wand. Tracy reported that despite numerous attempts in private and in her company he just couldn’t do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was pondering the matter in the kitchen one morning as she set the makings of breakfast on the counter when there was a sharp yell from the lounge. She hurried out while wiping her hands to find Draco sitting on the sofa, holding his arm and staring at his dark mark in horror once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” She asked and he shook his head, eyes dark and troubled. “No. have you still got any of that Murtlap?” he asked and she nodded as Theo flew down the stairs looking alarmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ginny rushed back with two bowls and several vials there was the tap of an owl at the window. She put the vials down wondering where the others were and another owl hurtled in, almost knocking the first familiar looking, rather haughty creature out of the air. The first owl clicked its beak in annoyance as the second one dropped a bright red howler into mid air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice of Severus Snape filled the room as the envelope split open, deadly and clear. “Lock yourselves down. Use every protection ward and spell you know. Nothing is unreasonable. Allow access to myself, Ted and Andromeda. Do. Not. Leave.” The red parchment envelope burst into flames in midair as Draco doubled over in agony once more, Theo fell to his knees groaning on the carpet and the owl that had delivered the howler swooped back out of the window with a hoot.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wide eyed Ginny spun around, Blaise and Tracy were standing at the lounge door, Seamus looked shaken as he came in from the garden.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tracy, Ginny, heal those marks, Sea, let's get some extra wards up.” Blaise commanded. Ginny nodded and passed a bowl and two vials of blue liquid to Tracy. She emptied her own into a bowl and lowered Theos arm into the calming balm. He sighed in relief as once more the murtlap settled whatever curse Voldamort was using. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later Draco jumped up and started to help Blaise with the wards. “What do you thinks happened?” Tracy looked petrified, her green eyes wide and frightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know!” Ginny tried to make her voice less of a squeak but failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls, do you know any more wards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only ones that keep your brothers out of your bedroom,” Ginny said in dismay, wondering why she hadn’t paid more attention to things like this in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Add them then!” Blasie said as Draco stuck his arm back into the Murtlap, wincing in discomfort and Theo added a few extra layers to their protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amongst all the drama Seamus had picked up the letter that had been tied to the first owl and was leaning against the doorframe looking horrified. As Ginny caught his eye he shook his head, a look of total and utter dismay marring his handsome face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly he crossed the room and handed the letter to Draco. As Draco read his power seemed to grow, intensifying until it was almost palpable, radiating from him in an almost audible hum. Ginny shrank back a step, staring at Seamus in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Without another word Draco stood abruptly, knowing the bowl of murtlap onto the floor, blasted the back door open with an explosive spell and marched away down the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracy gulped and stepped forwards, picking up the letter and starting to read aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologise for the lack of contact, this is the first opportunity I have had to write to you, not to mention the first time I have been able to hold a quill adequately enough to write. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems we failed in our defection attempt. You are, of course safe, nobody has given you away. Severus remains headmaster and is, so far, undetected. Myself and your Mother have not fared so well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was foolish to attempt this and have paid the price. Your Mother too, although she is recuperating well now. Rest assured that we are healing, are well and united once more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are awaiting rescue and will join you at your safehouse soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son, do NOT underestimate the power being used to find you. The Dark Lord is incredibly upset that you have made him, I quote, “A laughing stock.” He feels, and, I quote again, “That those foolish enough to defy him like this will face a fate worse than death.” Do. Not. Leave. Your. Safe. House.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck, Take care and if it has been unclear over recent years, I love you and remain proud of everything you do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Father.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ginny said, feeling the little colour that remained drain swiftly from her cheeks. The owl, which Ginny now recognised as Blaise’s own settled on his shoulder and rubbed itself against his head as Blaise stroked her sleek feathers. They were obviously happy to be reunited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Theo echoed Draco’s sentiments, sitting down and lowering his arm back into the murtlap. He had been growing pale and clammy as the pain once more overtook him, now he sighed in relief and looked up to meet Blaise’s steely gaze. “We knew it might come to this didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was kind of hoping it wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same. But since it has what are we going to do with him? How do we keep him here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” Tracy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” All three boys said together, Blaise rising from the sofa in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tracy smiled sadly. “He’d never harm me. Let me go to him.” And with a glance round the room she left, balancing the back door that had been blasted clean off its hinges back against the frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll never keep him here, he’ll want to go save them.” Theo said grimly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone can stop him it’s Tracy.” Blaise picked up the fallen bowl and used his wand to siphon up the murtlap and release it back inside the repaired dish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This fucking hurts even in here now.” Theo grunted. “He’s pulsing it, like finger on, finger off the mark. Do you reckon everyone feels this or just us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d wager on him punishing everyone.” Blaise said grimly, “Since when have you known the Dark Lord take the fair approach?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope my Father’s getting a good dose then!” Theo said, wincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise chuckled, “Well, I can’t think of a more deserving-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A doe patronus suddenly appeared in the room. Ginny, Blaise, Seamus and Theo stared at each other in confusion. “Rescue mission underway. Stand by for multiple casualties.” Came Snape’s voice once more and the doe faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rescue!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is then, the biggie!! Thank you to everyone who has read and left reviews so far, it really does make us happy to know that people are enjoying this little story. I don’t think there’s any content warnings needed here but there are a few injuries, a reference to sexual assault and a rather disfunctunal father in this chapter, so if you are sensitive to any of these things, please do read with caution. </p>
<p>Other than that…. Enjoy!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you as ever to my wonderful alpha and beta, hmn007, you are amazing and I say it every time but this story wouldn’t be half as good without your help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let’s get the healing supplies!” Snape’s patronus faded away and Blaise broke the trance like silence that had temporarily gripped the room. “We’ll need Tracy back here, she’s the best with healing spells. Ginny, you’re pretty good too, where’s that healing book you had, can you grab it? Theo, Sea, we’ll need to see what happens but we might need beds, more chairs, I really don’t know, but we need to be ready for anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny hurried out of the room to find the book and the healing kit as Blaise went to find Draco and Tracy, leaving Seamus fashioning makeshift murtlap dressings for Theo and Draco’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had everything gathered and ready It was a tense wait of nearly an hour before anything happened. Nobody spoke much, nobody knew what to expect. Various different scenarios were running through their minds as they waited anxiously. The sound of a truck eventually broke the uneasy silence, and everyone jumped up and crowded outside as Ted pulled onto the drive. Gravel sprayed in a haphazard manner as he pulled to a hurried stop. Ginny sucked in a frightened breath at the stricken look on Ted’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I hope you’ve got strong stomachs.” He said with a grimace, “Because we’ve got a - </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span> - here. A little help boys.” Ginny stared apprehensively at Blaise, her eyes growing wide with alarm as Ted opened the back doors of the truck and revealed a heap of what appeared to be bodies. There was an unconscious Lucius Malfoy, a man she didn’t </span>
  <span>recognise who was bound at the wrists and ankles and obviously under a silencing spell, and finally, inexplicably completing the unlikely line up, was a beaten looking Dean Thomas. Dean was slumped half on the back seat and half over Lucius, looking as if he might throw up at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The others are on their way.” Ted said. As he finished speaking there was a loud crack and Millie the house elf apparated into the lounge, bringing a relatively unhurt looking Neville Longbottom, along with Luna Lovegood who collapsed immediately upon landing. The strain of apparition had proved too much for whatever frail state she had already been in. Holding Millie’s other hand was Mr Ollivander, the wand maker, who appeared to be frail but relatively healthy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville looked utterly perplexed at the sight of Ginny and Seamus, as the latter rushed to help him pick Luna up and lower her gently onto a sofa. She didn’t look well at all, her eyes were rolling alarmingly. There was a large gash on her cheek and her right arm looked to be broken. Mr Ollivander swayed as if also to the point of collapse. Blaise took him from the little elf to guide him to a chair, and Millie apparated away once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny!” Neville greeted her briefly, “Seamus, what are you doing here? Can you help her? She took two colliding stunning spells, something I didn’t recognise and she fell badly on her arm. Is this,” Neville faltered as Blaise approached, “Are we safe here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ginny asserted, feeling for Luna’s pulse. “You really are Nev.” When she did find it, it was weak but constant, and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Episkey.” Ginny said, pointing her wand at Luna’s arm and mending the bone. Keeping her wand pointed at the newly healed bone, she cast Ferula to produce a splint and bandages.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” Ted began, pausing with a grunt of effort as the pair of them settled a semi conscious Dean next to Luna on the sofa. Blaise leant forwards to check him over and Neville glared at Draco in complete bewilderment. “The next arrivals might come as a shock so prepare yourself, the important thing to remember is that they are alive-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “What? Who?!” Draco pushed past the others as another car pulled into the drive, and would have barged Ted cleanly out of the way if the older man hadn’t taken him firmly by the elbow and physically held him back to talk to him for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny left Luna and stood to watch through the open window as Andromeda leapt out of the driver's seat and flung open the back doors. Draco paled as he stared into the back of the car, his eyes wide with terror. For a moment he looked like a lost child. “Is she….?” he breathed, the rest of his question hung in the air as he gazed at his Mother, draped lifelessly over Severus Snape, both of whom were unconscious on the back seat. He doubled over, hands on his knees as he pulled in a troublesome, quivering breath, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Mother’s alive.” Andromeda said grimly. “Only just, but she’s alive. She’s lost a lot of blood and I don’t think we have any blood replenishing potion here. Help me get her inside Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could move though, Millie apparated back with another loud pop, bringing Minerva Mcgonagall, who also fell over on the spot, knocking the tiny elf down underneath her, and two prisoners who were tied together and struggling with all their might against their bindings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was absolute chaos. Ginny had no idea what to do, or who to turn to first. She gasped as Draco disentangled his Mother from Snape and gently carried her inside, laying her reverently on the nearest unoccupied sofa. Andromeda followed, immediately starting to check her vital signs. Narcissa Malfoy’s skin was ashen, bruises covered one side of her face and neck. Her robes were ripped and blood was smeared liberally across the lower half of her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny tore her eyes away from Narcissa and looked around the room further. Theo and Blaise were now carrying Snape in, laying him carefully on the opposite sofa. He was still unconscious and in a similar condition, or so it seemed to Narcissa, minus the more obvious blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus had abandoned his attempts to extricate Lucius Malfoy from the first car, having been assured that he was medically stable, and was now trying to levitate the two bound and gagged men into a corner out of the way. They were obviously also under silencing and restraint spells, but like the first prisoner they were fighting them, and Seamus furiously. Blaise left Snape with Theo and stepped up to help. He used considerably more force than Seamus had been willing to, and after an apologetic look in Ginny’s direction finally resorted to a short sharp Crucio followed by threats of further ones if they didnt start to comply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adding to the chaos, the single prisoner in Ted’s truck had obviously managed to shake off his own silencing spell, and now started yelling bloody murder from the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco only had eyes for his Mother. He dropped to his knees in front of Andromeda, stroking Narcissa’s cheek gently. “It’s okay Mum, you’re safe.” He sat back on his haunches and looked Andromeda square in the eye. “Is she going to be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda patted his shoulder tiredly. “I think so. We must heal these wounds first though, then we’ll know for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco left his Mother’s side and watched Blaise levitate the third prisoner, under a new silencing spell, over to join the first two. Blaise nudged his shoulder as he passed, gesturing to the man in the middle. Draco snorted, a derisive sound, loud in the now eerily quiet room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stalked menacingly over to the group and focused on the man in the middle, kicking him with his shoe to get his attention, then lifting the spells on him. “You.” Draco’s voice sounded deadly and Ginny winced. She tried to resume checking on Professor </span>
  <span>Mcgonagall's injuries but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene playing out in the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared coolly into the man’s eyes. “Did you have a hand in what happened to my parents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Ginny’s horror the man smiled slowly, his mouth pulling up into a twisted smirk. “I sure did.” Theo spun on the spot and swayed violently as the man regarded him with an amused eyebrow twitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Theo gasped, his wide eyes conveying the depth of his horror as he looked up from his position over Snape. “Not you. Please, not you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Theodore.” The man’s smirk widened. “How’s life treating you these days?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.” Theo breathed deeply as most of the eyes in the room looked at him curiously. “I suppose it’s about time you all met my Father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys, focus!” Andromeda said, pulling everyone's attention back to the patients in the room. “Draco, we need to get your father out of the car and heal everybody first. Now isn’t the time for this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, listen to what you're being told, Draco.” Theo’s father mocked, “Be a good little boy now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupify!” Draco muttered as he rolled his eyes and Theo’s father slumped forwards, onto the floor, taking the man he was tied to down with him. Draco ignored this and stalked silently back out to the car to help his Father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny turned her attention back to the room. It was still utter chaos. Andromeda and Tracy were tending Narcissa, healing something that Ginny couldn’t see. Blaise was dealing with the minor injuries, helping Dean to lay down and checking him over, while Neville worked on Luna. Mr Olivander seemed to be regarding the room in complete bewilderment and Ted was healing whatever injuries Millie had picked up when Mcgonagall inadvertently collapsed on top of her..  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Theo helped Draco carry Lucius in and they laid him carefully on the floor as there was nowhere else for him to go. Snape was stirring feebly now although he had yet to regain consciousness, Seamus by his side, and Mcgonagall was slowly pulling herself into a sitting position, her breathing shallow and unsteady. “Are you okay professor?” Ginny asked anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should think I will be, thank you Miss Weasley.” She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her long straight nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you in pain? Can you remember what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too terrible pain wise, and no, I cannot remember much. My head is woozy but I shall be okay. Please, tend to the others. Severus. Lucius. I see Narcissa is being cared for.” Ginny nodded, unsure who to tend to first. If she was completely honest there wasn’t much choice in who she would rather examine, but both wizards were still unconscious and needed help. Andromeda hurried over, leaving Tracy healing Narcissa, and showed Ginny how to run a diagnostic spell by twirling her wand over Lucius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wand jumped as it highlighted a problem in his head and heart. “This is serious,” Andromeda said as she waved Ginny away, “I’ll deal with him. Run the same test on Snape and see what you get.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny nodded and repeated the spell Andromeda had shown her. As Seamus stepped back to give her space. The spell highlighted a problem in Snape’s head, which was no surprise given that he was still unconscious, but nothing else. “Stunning spell to the head I think.” Ginny called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try Reneverate then, you might need a couple of goes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny nodded. “Reneverate. Reneverate. Come on, Reneverate.” Snape opened his eyes and blinked rather groggily. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as Seamus hastened to the kitchen for potions. The pain potions had run out, there was only calming draught, Pepper up and general health tonics left. He brought a selection back and Ginny grabbed a Pepper up and a health tonic on Andromeda’s instructions, uncorked the vials and passed them to Snape. He downed the tonics before closing his eyes and grasping his left arm with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny pulled his sleeve up and checked his Dark Mark. It was burning hot, just as Draco and Theo’s had been. She grabbed the remaining murtlap and a stack of bandages, beginning to fashion more dressings, one for Snape and one for Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she applied it Snape sighed in apparent relief and settled back against the sofa in what now looked to be a peaceful rest rather than a regression to unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tracy was still tending Narcissa, Mcgonagall was awake and resting, and Lucius was now finally stirring under Andromeda’s care. Ted was helping Mr Ollivander, Dean, a newly awake Luna, Millie and Neville to water. “We need beds down here.” Ted was still looking grim. “Can you boys sort something out? I know it’s going to be crowded today and overnight but I don't think anyone is in a fit state to be moved just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise, Theo and Seamus started transfiguring cushions into simple cot beds and helping people to get comfortable. Luna was still a little dazed, despite the cocktail of potions Andromeda had prescribed her. Neville sat on the floor between her and Dean, trying to keep  their pain under control with various spells and soothing words as he held Luna’s hand. Dean’s main affliction seemed to be shock, a shot or two of pepper up was helping that considerably, but it was a mystery as to why he was currently feeling so sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three captured Death Eaters were still in the corner and Ginny eyed them suspiciously as she stood from Snape's side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall managed to struggle into bed by herself so Ginny went to help Lucius move instead. It was strange to see him so weak. The normally regal and stoic man was reduced to a weak stuttering shell as he leant forwards and grasped Ginny’s hand. “Narcis, Narcissa?” he gasped, as if the effort of speaking cost him dearly. Ginny glanced over at the other sofa but Narcissa was still unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s being well cared for, Sir,” was all she thought of to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My fault.” Lucius rasped. “Thought I could protect her.” Each word was punctured by a tortured gasp as Ginny applied the dressing to his arm and helped him into bed. “Thank you.” Moments later he was asleep. A tear slid down Draco’s cheek as he stood over his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny reached for Draco’s hand and to her surprise he let her comfort him. He was much taller than her but he bent his head down, nestling his nose into her hair, breathing her in. Ginny held him and rubbed his back soothingly until Narcissa stirred and Draco rushed back to her side. “Mum?” He said weakly. “Please Andromeda, is she okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco?” Narcissa breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Mum it’s me.” Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Thank Merlin, you're alive!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She said shakily. Luc, where’s Lucius?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cissa?” came Lucius’s weak, sleepy voice, and Narcissa sighed in relief. “Oh thank Merlin you're safe.” She laid back and closed her eyes as Tracy and Andromeda finally stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It proved to be a long, emotionally taxing day of tending patients in varying degrees of distress, healing injuries, both major and minor, and cooking dinner for fifteen people. Ted popped out to the shops once everybody was settled and fixed several pots of hearty soup and several loaves of bread. Ginny helped Blaise in the kitchen heating the bowls and buttering thick hunks of crusty bread. “How are you?” He stole a moment to hold her, appearing to need the contact as much as she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm holding up okay considering.” She looked down at herself and frowned. She was filthy. Blood streaked her clothes and there was a fair amount of grime and spilled potions from when she had been medicating people and removing their muddy clothing and shoes. “How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded as he clung to her, reluctant to let her go. “Not too bad thanks. Considering it all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while to find out what had happened. It wasn't until late evening when they were finally convinced that everyone was at the very least medically stable and had eaten some food that the story was finally told. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville explained how he, Dean and Luna had been ambushed at Hogwarts by the Carrows a week after the initial defection, and moved to Malfoy Manor's dungeons. When it became apparent, under torture, veritiserum and legillimancy that they didn’t know the whereabouts of the safehouse, they were held as prisoners but mostly left alone. Luna and Dean’s injuries had come about in the battle earlier that day as they had fought their way to freedom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius and Narcissa hadn’t fared so well. They had been captured the night of the defection and held in the dungeons of their own home, subjected to frequent torture and in Narcissa’s case, sexual assault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The saving grace for them had been the fidelius charm on the safehouse. Due to McGonagall and Snape’s foresight neither Malfoy was secret keeper, nor did they know who the secret keepers actually were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This simple fact had saved their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also because of this, Severus had managed to remain undercover at Hogwarts, and Lucius had eventually managed to summon an elf to get a message to him revealing their whereabouts. Seriously fearing for Narcissa’s life, Lucius had begged Snape to abandon the plan and launch a rescue mission and save his wife’s life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus had done so immediately, with Minerva's help. His deep friendship with Lucius and Narcissa was more important to him now than staying covert. He had completely blown his cover in the process of rescuing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using the element of surprise, and Snape’s knowledge of Death Eater and snatcher movements, guarding duties and Voldemort’s whereabouts, they had snuck into the Manor under the cover of darkness, freeing all of the prisoners in the dungeons without alerting anyone to their presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, their luck had not held as they attempted to leave the Manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Various ward alarms had been triggered and they had been challenged. More Death Eaters had been summoned and a battle had taken place. Two Death Eaters had been killed </span>
  <span>and three captured, including Mr. Nott senior. Snape’s group had eventually gained the upper hand and finally victorious, they had managed to apparate away. Snape had alerted Ted, Andromeda and Millie via his patronus, and the Tonks’ had picked them up and brought them to the safehouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Draco said after a period of silence. “So these,” he gestured to the corner of the room at the three Death Eaters,“are guilty of what exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They have been complicit in and taken an active role in the imprisonment, torture, rape, in Narcissa’s case, and general mistreatment of your parents and the Hogwarts students.” Snape said, as Draco’s eyes narrowed to murderous slits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” Lucius spoke quietly, as if each word still cost him greatly. “Avery is mine.  When my strength is back, I will deal with him. You can dispose of the other one if you want to avenge your Mother. Theo’s father’s fate is for Theo to decide. I’ll deal with all of them if you prefer, but leave Avery to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded. “Shall we wake them and see what they’ve got to say for themselves?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not condoning murder in the house.” Andromeda said, quiet yet determined. “I mean it Draco, no one dies, not tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Draco grimaced, ignoring the last part of her sentence, “I’ll take them in the garden instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. We might need more information from them. I understand your feelings son, and they will pay, but not in front of everyone here. Or outside.” Ted’s hand was strong on Draco’s shoulder and reluctantly he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pointed his wand at the prisoners and woke them one by one. They shuffled uncomfortably together. “Thomas Nott, Jasper Avery and wait a minute, who the fuck are you?” Draco pressed his wand into the dark haired wizards chin, lifting his face menacingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony Parkinson. I’m a chief snatcher I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief snatcher,” Draco snorted, “There's no such thing. So you don't even have a mark?” Parkinson shook his head and Draco looked disgusted. “All right. Who here tortured my parents?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you I had a good hand in that,” Nott sneered and Draco glared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you also have a hand in her rape?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More than a hand Draco, if you know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not,” Draco spat, “Use my name. You do not have the right to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas Nott laughed, The gleeful look in his eye taunting the others in the room. “Go on then Draco,” he said in a sing-song voice. “If you're going to kill me you'd better get on with it. Oh wait though, you're not very good at murder are you? You couldn't even kill a frail old half dead headmas-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crucio.” Nott dropped to his knees as Draco twisted his wand viciously, fury overcoming him finally as Nott screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Silencio.” Theo added, sheer disgust on his face. It was a mark of the feelings in the room that not one person made a move to stop them. Neville jerked in his chair and Ginny put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as she turned her face into Blaise’s chest, unable to watch. Blaise stroked her hair and she breathed in deeply, reassured by his familiar feel and scent. She felt a movement beside her and realised Tracy had done the same thing. Ginny reached out her other hand and Tracy clasped it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Ginny was wondering how long anyone could survive a crucio that strong Theo stepped forwards and touched Draco’s arm. Instantly Draco dropped the spell but Theo’s father didn’t move. He was still twitching as he lay on the floor and no one made a move to help him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stalked out of the room without a word and Tracy tore herself away to run after him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise stepped forwards to join Theo as he stared at his father's limp prone body on the floor and said nothing. Seamus took his place comforting Ginny and they both switched their attention to the other two prisoners. Parkinson looked terrified. “It wasn’t me!” He spoke with a rough accent, backing away so that he pressed himself into the wall. “I ain’t no rapist. I didn’t torture nobody. I’m just a snatcher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief snatcher, I believe you said,” Theo stared him out as Seamus tightened his grip on Ginny, “You seem to be demoting yourself rather quickly.” Parkinson said nothing, just shifted uncomfortably in his bindings. “Yet you're here, so you must have taken part in the battle.” Theo reasoned, glancing around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried.” Neville confirmed, quiet yet determined. “Though he was bound and captured right at the start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Parkinson asked as Nott stirred feebly on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t see as much actually.” Theo muttered. “Are you related to Pansy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s me third cousin twice removed..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you? What did you do?” Avery shuffled awkwardly, refusing to look up or speak under Theo’s scrutiny. Just as Theo lifted his wand Lucius spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was the worst of the lot.” Lucius’ voice was also clear but faint. “He is mine and his fate is sealed. Rebind them boys and knock them out if there is nowhere to adequately contain them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Theo nodded and restrained the two conscious prisoners together, and bound his father separately. He cast a magic dampening spell over them, silenced them and walked away, as Draco had, without a backwards glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny and the others barely got a wink of sleep that night. They performed regular checks on the wounded, and kept a constant vigil over Narcissa who was by far the weakest. Ginny knew she was clinging to life by a thread. Lucius and Snape were probably equal in their injuries, although their’s were less life threatening than Narcissa’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Ollivander was sleeping soundly, as was Neville who seemed to have escaped with only a mild concussion. Luna was resting and Dean was still occasionally running to the bathroom and vomiting. It was a condition he attributed to a sickness hex he’d been hit with, rather than anything more sinister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been tough seeing Neville, Dean, and Luna again, especially in this state and knowing that she was partly responsible for their capture. It seemed that the precautions they had all taken had just not been enough. It had taken a while to convince Neville, with Seamus’s help, that she had gone with this particular group of people of her own accord and Neville was obviously still suspicious and concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luna wasn’t saying much, the diagnostic spells they had run said she had a mild concussion and that she was exhausted from lack of sleep. Her arm was healed, as was the deep gash over her eye but she remained in pain and the pain potions had run out and were taking a little time to rebrew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny hated seeing the Death Eaters still slumped in the corner. She'd voiced her opinions to Blaise but he maintained that it was no more than they deserved and to ignore them. He’d offered to hide them with a disillusionment spell so that Ginny didn’t have to see them, but she’d argued that that rather defeated the point. They were human beings and she hated to see anyone suffer, no matter what they had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That compassion turned out to be relatively short lived however. At breakfast, and having had very little sleep, she persuaded Blaise to lift their spells so that she could at least l</span>
  <span>et them have a drink. But as soon as Nott senior saw her he started hurling insults, so his silencing spell was swiftly replaced, while Blaise told him exactly what he thought of him, and his unsavoury opinions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nott had silently laughed in his face. Blaise, who’s temper with the man was already in very short supply, had retailated with a violent crucio that had shocked Ginny to her very core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Ginny’s opinion, the man was quite mad and she felt desperately sorry for Theo having grown up with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast Ted and Andromeda had arranged to move the less serious patients, Neville, Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, Millie the elf and Minerva McGonagall to a less crowded safehouse with a better supply of pain and recovery potions. While the little summerhouse was just about big enough for six people who were by now close friends, it was currently bursting at the seams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they said goodbye Luna held on to Ginny tightly, only releasing her when Neville whispered that they needed to get going. Mr. Ollivander stuttered his thanks as he climbed shakily into the front seat of Ted’s truck and was driven away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny breathed a shaky sigh of relief as she went back into the slightly less crowded lounge. Seamus was tidying up, transfiguring some of the beds back into cushions or whatever else their original form had been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape, Lucius and Narcissa were still asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco had spent the night in a silent vigil by his mother’s bed, and now he was fast asleep on the floor beside her. Ginny smiled softly as she gazed at him fondly. It was true, he may have been prickly, had a huge temper and as Blaise had put it, a sadistic streak a mile wide but there was nobody better at protecting the people he cared about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo was gazing into the corner at his unconscious father in disgust. He looked truly revolted, and as Ginny felt the surge of pride and understanding for Draco, she felt an equal surge of sympathy and compassion for Theo. Neither of them had asked to be put in the situation they currently faced, yet here they were, and they were both trying to make the best of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an impossible situation for anyone, let alone two seventeen year old boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took three further days for Lucius and Snape to fully regain their strength. Narcissa was still weak but growing healthier by the day. The prisoners were being kept bound and under a strong magic dampening and silencing spell. They were being fed and given water and were allowed to use the bathroom, albeit heavily supervised. It was clear that Parkinson knew absolutely nothing. He wasn’t marked and had, as he claimed, simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery seemed to accept his fate quietly. He had protested a little at first, obviously testing the strength of his captors but each toe out of line had earned him a swift punishment and he had quickly leaned to behave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo’s Father was another matter entirely. He either declined to speak at all, or deliberately goaded them. Theo refused to have anything to do with him, as if blanking him out of existence would remove the problem from his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas Nott seemed to particularly relish taunting Draco. Apparently he believed that watching Draco crawl around Nott Manor in nappies with Theo gave him permission to treat him abominably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the time Draco regarded the man with irritation, occasionally he hit back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny was desperately trying to balance what she now knew Theo and Blaise were capable of doing with the fact that they could both produce fully corporeal patronuses. It seemed to have become a measure of how she was judging their souls. If they could produce such a level of light magic, she reasoned, they weren’t evil, but were just doing what was necessary in a difficult situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the time she had herself convinced, but a stubborn sliver of doubt remained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since Draco remained unable to produce so much as a silver wisp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It worried her more than she was letting on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday afternoon found her laying on her bed having escaped the situation in the lounge for a while. “You got a sec?” Seamus asked, popping his head round the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ginny patted the bed beside her, glad to see him. She really needed the company of someone with a similar attitude to herself right now. Seamus sat down, flopping into the myriad of pillows until he was laying beside her. “Whats up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I overheard Lucius talking to Snape and Draco. They're going to deal with the prisoners this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ginny closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The weight of responsibility was crushing. She had no idea what to do. She couldn’t let the prisoners be killed without at least attempting to stop it. But it wasn't her decision to make. “How do you feel about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know Gin. I really don't know.” He sighed. “And I don't think Theo knows what to do about his Dad. He’s avoiding the issue and won’t talk to me. So he’s been talking to Blaise and Draco instead and you know their opinions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded grimly. “What about Tracy, has anyone asked her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus nodded. “I did. She feels it’s up to the people they hurt to decide their fate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost word for word what McGonagall said before she left.” Ginny sighed. “They're going to die, aren't they?” She turned to face him, her blue eyes burning into his brown. Seamus looked down at the bedding. He picked at a thread on the duvet and sighed deeply once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless we intervene, I’d say they are. But I don’t know that there are other options. They have committed horrible crimes. You saw the state of Narcissa and the others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Parkinson did any of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But he knows too much to just go free doesn’t he? Our protections are shot if any of them go free. They’ll be rounded up and tortured for information. And just remember, none of their side would show us any mercy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about a strong obliviate?” She was desperately clutching at straws and she knew it, even before Seamus had shaken his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin, the other Death Eaters will break it and you know it. Or kill them in the process of breaking it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we interrupting?” Theo asked, from the doorway, Blaise and Draco behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Ginny lied, feeling despondent. “You want to join us? I can make room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you now Red?” Theo chuckled as he pointed his wand at her bed and it jumped as it grew significantly larger. Ginny fixed him with an exasperated look and Seamus rolled his eyes as Theo budged him closer to Ginny and settled beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise sat on Ginny’s other side and Draco perched on the end of the bed, crossing his long legs and making himself comfortable against the footrest. “I don’t want anyone to die Draco.” Ginny blurted, emotion threatening to overcome her. She sat upright, hugging her knees to her chest. “It’s wrong to kill them and it goes against everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> I believe in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we’ve come up here.” Draco’s level gaze was directed at her. “We knew you wouldn’t like it and believe it or not we’ve actually got quite a lot of respect for you and Seamus, your opinions matter to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny raised her eyebrows, unable to cover her surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, my father wants to serve justice on a man who raped my mother. He hurt your friends too as I’m sure you’re aware.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny glared at him. “I’m aware. But to commit murder to avenge someone makes our side just as bad as the, as the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on say it.” Draco stared her out coolly, “As bad as the Death Eaters?! News flash Red.” He brandished the mark on his arm, but there was no malice in his gesture. Ginny refused to blink, refused to be intimidated or to back down. “You’re surrounded by them I'm afraid, and we don’t play nice. If someone hurts us, or ours, they pay the price. It would be the same if someone hurt you, you’re one of us now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Drake, that might not have been the best wording to choose.” Theo grinned. “You just basically outed Ginny as having stepped over to the dark side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny licked her lips, touched by Draco’s attitude and choosing to ignore Theo’s teasing. “Draco, it’s still wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are most of the things I was brought up with.” His eyes were molten steel and she looked down, feeling trapped and not just because she was currently caged in on all sides by them. “Dark magic Gin. There’s no way I’m not a dark wizard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny thought for a moment as Tracy joined them, settling in beside Draco and finding a little space amongst the jumble of Seamus and Theo’s legs. “This is cosy.” She smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. “The first night I came to your dorms, I was looking for Blaise and he wasn’t there. I walked in and saw you, Draco, coming out of the shower in a towel and I saw your mark. That was the first time I’d ever seen one properly. A split second later I saw Theo’s and I panicked, I turned to run. But I didn't in the end. I stayed, and well, you know what happened. I saw you for who you really are that night. You were so sure to find out what I wanted and that you weren’t taking advantage or pushing me too far. You both took care of me and you looked after me while I explored something I didn’t know about myself. Since then you've protected me, helped me, listened to me and cared for me. I will not and could not have come here with you if you were simply dark wizards. And while murder is not something I can condone, its not something you want to do in you’re hearts either. Is it? Any of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say you’ve come up here out of respect for my feelings,” she continued doubtfully, “but I think you want an excuse not to do it. You know what your family and Snape expect, but you know it’s wrong too. Don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise shook his head, staring at her as he considered her words. Theo dropped his gaze and picked at his nails, the merest hint of a smirk on his face and she knew she was at least partly right. Only Draco continued to meet her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know what’s in my heart Red? You don’t fucking know me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you think I don’t, maybe I really don’t. But I think I’ve got quite a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know about me? Truly? Did you know I already killed two people?” Ginny visibly shuddered with shock and Draco rolled his eyes. “I guess not. Wait Trace-” he put a hand on her arm as she opened her mouth to protest. “I think the day I shot those Avadas was the day my choice was made, dark over light. You wonder why I can’t make a patronus, thats the fucking reason why. These two,” he gestured to Theo and Blaise, “These two haven’t killed anyone. My soul is already shredded so don’t presume to think it’s not. A couple more deaths at my hand won’t make a difference.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t shush me please Draco.” Tracy broke the silence that met his words. “What he hasn’t mentioned is that The Dark Lord had been crucioing him mercilessly for the previous half hour and had a wand to his Mother’s heart in case he backed out. I’d say it was a fairly impossible choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Ginny breathed, shocked beyond mere words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Punishment for failing to kill Dumbledore.” Theo said bitterly. “I was there. I saw it. There was no choice at all you fucking idiot. You were about to die yourself. As was your whole family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still did it though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. As I would have done. Or Blaise. And we can see how it haunts you to this day. Ginny is right and you know it. Don’t act like an Avada is nothing to you when we all know it isn't.” Theo glared at him and Draco glared back. Power was literally crackling in the room, Seamus looked rather uncomfortable at being directly between the pair of them. Ginny had the impression that this was make or break. Theo for all his joking and mischief was probably the only person in the world who would stand up to Draco like this and Draco knew it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared each other out for what felt like an eternity until Draco cracked. “Alright! Fuck off Nott, Merlin! Alright. I didn’t have a choice. I wish I did, I wish I hadn’t done it. It does haunt me, I wish I could bring them back. I know their names, I know who they were, I know everything about their lives, the lives that I took when I destroyed them. Literally, they fell at my hand and it almost destroyed me as well. I admit it alright? I can’t do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny literally threw herself across the bed and into his chest. Surprised he wrapped an arm around her and pulled Tracy into his other side. “Right. Okay, so now I'm properly eviscerated, and I’ve had my honour and dignity ripped to shreds by you lot, Have you got any other ideas about what to do with those prisoners?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know?” Seamus said channelling a hint of Theo’s cheek, “For someone who’s feeling they’ve had their manhood removed you seem to have quite a few women in your arms right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo laughed as Blaise chuckled. “Just remember one of those women is mine please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Ginny's head, then turned and did the same to Tracy. “You’re lucky Zabini, she’s quite a witch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That she is.” Blaise agreed as Ginny left Draco and settled herself back against Blaise. He stroked his hand down her arm and smiled softly, his own relief at the decision not to kill the prisoners obvious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That relief was short lived however. A flash of vivid green light illuminated the bedroom and they stared at each other in horror. A second flash split the gloomy afternoon and they leapt up and dashed to the window in time to see a third flash and a body fall to the ground. Lucius Malfoy stood next to Severus Snape, both had their wands raised and three bodies lay dead on the floor as Narcissa Malfoy watched with an unreadable expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revelations and Happy Endings!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are then….. the very last chapter!!! I’ve tried to give them all a happy ending, although with events that happened in the last chapter, it is a little bittersweet. I hope people have enjoyed my first attempt at fanfiction. I’ve got another work in progress live at the moment and a brand new one that I’m working on, both are very different to this one, so pop over and have a look! </p><p> </p><p>Thank you as always to my Alpha/Beta hmn007, Your time and energy has made this a much better story. You’ve encouraged me when I needed it, reigned in some ideas that were just a little too mad and helped me find ways around everything. I appreciate everything you do. You’re a superstar!</p><p>Big thanks also to Lumos Lyra for the beautiful cover art for this story, it is much appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, no matter how much I wish I owned Harry Potter and the magical world, I don’t. All the characters, places and the entire wizarding world belongs to JKR. I just appreciate being allowed to play with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny squealed with outright shock and turned to stare, aghast, at Theo. He didn’t react for a moment then merely went and sat back down on the bed. “Oh.” He said lightly, “Well I guess that’s solved that problem then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Blaise exclaimed, blinking at Ginny who just stared blindly back, unable to comprehend what she had just witnessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think they’d just-” Draco looked utterly perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus and Tracy seemed to be rooted to the spot. Tracy gripped Draco’s arm for support and he guided her back to the bed so she could sit as well. Theo was nonchalantly picking at his nails again as if nothing untoward had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ginny watched in horror, Lucius and Snape levitated the bodies into the air in front of them so that they hung like grotesque rag dolls, and moved out of sight towards the end of the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Draco turned to Theo, “That wasn’t-” he groped for words, obviously unable to find the ones he needed. “I,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know mate. It’s not your fault anyway. It’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you work that out?” Seamus demanded, shock roughening his voice, “I didn’t see you down there with a raised wand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it might as well have been.” He said it quite mildly but his eyes were deadly. “You see, the difference between us Drake? You feel remorse for what you did, I’m just glad he died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus said nothing, just lay his hand on Theo’s shoulder but Theo shrugged him off, turned onto his side in Ginny and Blaise’s bed and blanked them out. “Leave me alone for a bit yeah? All of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned, following the others out of the bedroom. Draco stayed behind however. “Piss off Malfoy.” Theo said quietly, “Before I hex you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Draco said simply, “You made me listen to you, and you were right. You’re not going to shut me out now.” Tracy ushered Ginny out of the door as she turned in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t really hex him.” Tracy smiled sadly, “Let’s give them some space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go down there!” Ginny hesitated on the landing. “I can’t see Lucius yet. I just can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Blaise took Ginny’s hand and led them all determinedly down the stairs, through the kitchen and out of the back door. Snape looked up as he and Lucius passed them in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise,” Lucius began, but Blaise cut him off as Ginny glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now.” Blaise led Ginny out the back and down the path that led away from the house and to the furthest reaches of its land. Seamus and Tracy followed, both of them silent as they attempted to process their shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo didn’t move from Ginny’s bed all day. Draco had come downstairs shortly after the others, shaking his head in exasperation and determining that he was best left alone. Blaise had tried to talk to him as well, but had also admitted defeat, and when the others finally trooped upstairs to bed Theo was fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny crept around the bed trying to extricate her nightshirt from under the pillow without waking him. As she wiggled it carefully out, Theo moved and the duvet slipped. She stared down at him wondering why he was wearing Blaise’s quidditch shirt. It was the same one he’d lent her to wear that first night in their dorms. Ginny blinked her confusion away as Narcissa appeared at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” She was still breathless as she slowly crossed the room, leaning heavily on Lucius’s cane. Draco conjured a chair and she sat rather stiffly down. “Thank you. Draco. I think we all need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to say?!” Draco asked emphatically and the whole room froze at his tone. “Seriously?! Dad just killed Theo’s Father in front of his eyes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good fucking riddance.” Theo said mildly from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa ignored him. “Actually it was Severus. We thought it might be less awkward that way. You practically grew up at our manor under mine and Lucius’s care after all, Theo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I see. That makes it much better. It’s all okay now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “Theodore, do not be flippant. You have made your feelings for the man perfectly clear, both now and in the past. I am aware he was your blood, but he hardly treated you well, and it was he who forced you into a movement that you have never believed in. You are no more a Death Eater than Draco is. Are you truly sorry he’s gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what Narcissa? Fuck you. Fuck all of this. Fuck everything. Fucking, just bloody fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eloquent Nott.” Draco raised a brow. “I’ll overlook the fact that you just told my mother to fuck herself. On this one occasion. You're on thin ice though, mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo just mirrored Draco’s raised brow as he sneered. “Or what Drake? Seriously? Bugger off. All of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Draco sighed, throwing his eyes to the ceiling, obviously trying to summon some patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t Lucius or Severus come up here then Narcissa?” Theo pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at her while reaching for his wand. “Why have they sent you? I guess they think I won’t hex you huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that’s enough.” Draco stepped in front of his mother and glared daggers at Theo. Ginny and the others shrank away from the bed as the magic in the room surged and crackled like untamed electricity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the other two.” Narcissa said quietly and Tracy bolted from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Murderer.” Theo spat, standing up with his wand drawn as Severus stepped into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Severus met his eyes levelly, motioning for Draco to step down. He did. “Are you going to tell me I shouldn’t have done it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo glared at him for a long moment, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly. “Crucio.” Theo said quietly and Snape fell sideways with a gasp. It was clear that Theo’s heart wasn’t really in the curse however, after the initial blast which knocked Snape off his feet the spell weakened considerably and Snape stood back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny had gasped and jumped forwards only to be held back by Blaise as Lucius held up a hand to keep them all behind him. Theo glared at Snape and hit him once more with the unforgivable. This time it didn’t even knock him down. “Crucio. Crucio. CRUCIO, fucking bloody wanking cruc- FUCK!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Snape did something Ginny had never, ever, thought she would see. Snape dropped his wand to the floor and held out his arms. Theo stumbled forwards and Snape embraced him as he broke down in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny wasn’t sure what shocked her the most, Theo’s outburst or Snape’s reaction to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And since she had visited the Slytherin dorms that first night she had seen an awful lot of things that shocked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sorry he’s dead?” Snape asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Theo sniffed, “I hated the man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape nodded. “Now he’s gone and he cannot hurt people any longer. This decision was mine and Lucius’. The prisoner’s deaths are on us, not any of you. We know the decision you all came to, so we stepped in. This is not to be on your conscience. Any of you.” Snape gazed intently at Draco as he spoke and Draco gave a small nod of acceptance.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a confession to make.” Narcissa rummaged in her purse and brought out what looked like a long flesh coloured piece of string.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s eyes bugged wide, “Oh my! Is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extendable ears I believe these are called. Very useful little devices, courtesy of </span>
  <span>your brothers, in fact Ginny. We listened to you talking. Draco I’m sorry for what you went through at the Dark Lord’s hands, and I’m sorry you feel so bad for what you had to do. If we could travel back in time and remove our allegiance from him we would. Your father and Severus took this particular decision out of your hands. You are no killer. Consider this the last step in our protection. Tonight your Father, myself and Severus will move to a different safehouse to form our own opposition, and you are free to decide what to do. Everybody you care about is now safe. You can either lie low until the war is over or you can take an active part in resisting. It seems our defection wasn’t as trouble free as we’d hoped, but now we have truly managed it. And the choice of how to align yourselves, now, for the first time, truly belongs to you .”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo took two full weeks to gradually return to his usual happy go lucky self. Once he stopped pushing everybody away the others took turns to sit with him. They either lazed around talking, played Wizard’s Chess or other games or cooked meals or baked sweet treats in the kitchen. On the brighter days, they played Quidditch to burn off the calories Ginny was convinced would ruin her future career prospects, practiced duelling and other spells in the garden or just spent their time reading the huge number of books lying around the summerhouse’s sunny conservatory. None of them were particularly good at doing nothing for long periods of time  so they became quite good at filling what would otherwise have been long empty days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also got to know each other extremely well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One particularly grey, cold and rainy afternoon Ginny was snuggled under a blanket in the lounge with the fire roaring in the grate. Draco and Tracy had gone flying. Despite the abysmal weather, both of them had claimed to be suffering a severe bout of cabin fever and apparently needed to get out of the house. Either that or they were trying to give the other four some space. Several carefully cast impervius and warming charms later, they had stepped out into the dismal afternoon with wry smiles and a determined attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lounge was warm and cosy. Despite her almost obsessive love of flying, and her relatively newly acquired Firebolt, Ginny had absolutely no desire to venture outside today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise’s owl, who Ginny now knew to be called Shadow, was settled on her perch in the corner of the room. She opened amber eyes and hooted as a magnificent eagle owl swooped across the room to join her. Ginny giggled at the sigh of Malfoy’s owl. As a small child he had named the creature Snitch, and the owl had steadfastly refused to answer to anything else ever since. A more inappropriate name for such a majestic creature Ginny just couldn’t imagine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl had swooped in, nibbled Draco’s ear and Ginny had asked his name. The flush on Draco’s face as he’d confessed what the owl was called had made her chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted had dropped a crate or two of elf made wine at the house earlier in the day, and between the four of them they were finishing off the second bottle of red now. It had been so long since they had considered it safe enough to relax and have a drink that Ginny was feeling the effects of the Merlot rather strongly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat with her back to Blaise, his arms were draped around her as Seamus massaged her legs and feet. Ginny sighed blissfully as he found a spot and pressed, using just the right amount of pressure to make her toes curl in pleasure. She shivered against Blaise and stretched her hands up in the air like a cat. “I forgot you were so good at that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah your loss there lass.” His Irish accent always came out strongly if he’d been drinking. He moved his hands gradually up her calf and slightly above her knee, causing her breath to hitch as the steady movement sent little shivers of pleasure through her thighs and beyond. Blaise’s arm twitched as he noted her reaction, but he said nothing and Seamus carried on turning Ginny’s muscles to mush under his skilled fingers. “You used to love my massages when you were seeing Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo was watching too, his eyes dark and his gaze heavy as he leaned forwards, opened a third bottle of wine and topped up their glasses once more. “Good grief I’ll be drunk!” Ginny giggled, “It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I think we’ll look after you.” Seamus looked at her steadily as Blaise chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t like girls my arse!” Theo smiled. “Are you sure you don’t have some level of interest over there?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus blushed and Blaise smirked at his discomfort. “I meant, we would never let any harm come to you Gin. Ah never mind, I’ll admit to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> level of interest Theo, specifically in this girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it wasn’t just platonic interest!” Theo crowed, as Blaise rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’ve all finished discussing how much you fancy my witch let me know will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly.” Theo grinned. “And don’t act all offended and innocent over there Zabini, you're hardly opposed to the idea yourself. It’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus raised an eyebrow, silently daring Theo to continue, but he just grinned. “Any more than that is for Blaise to share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise sipped his wine and laughed nonchalantly. “We’ve shared a few witches in our time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny snorted in a rather unladylike way, vividly remembering that first night. Again. “Is that as far as you're going?” Theo’s eyes twinkled as he regarded Blaise fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theo and I have been known to be together on occasion too.” Blaise said slowly, as if going for maximum impact. “Without a witch involved.” He was still sitting behind Ginny and she couldn’t see his face as her mouth dropped open. She could however see Seamus’s reaction. There was a flicker of desire, but very little shock in his eyes. Which meant that this was not new information to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very new to her however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face Blaise, opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, gave up trying to form coherent words and just laughed instead. The wine had obviously affected her more than she’d realised. “Um, Gin? How is that funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” She giggled helplessly. “It’s not funny in itself, it’s just whenever I think I’ll never be shocked by you all ever again, you manage to shock me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a talent.” Blaise winked and tightened his arm around her as certain memories invaded her mind once more. It seemed those particular thoughts were never far away these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That actually makes sense though.” She frowned, blushing at one especially vivid thought. “I did wonder why you were both so comfortable with, you know, on that first night, being down </span>
  <em>
    <span>there,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Draco had already, - oh I can’t actually say it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why neither of us minded that you were already full of another man’s spunk?” Theo asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods!!!” Ginny hid her flaming face in her hands and flicked her hair over her eyes, certain that she’d never be able to face any of them ever again. “Must you be so - descriptive?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Theo!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seamus exclaimed, shaking his head despite his soft laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only stating facts.” He protested, peering at Ginny and trying to read the reaction hidden behind her fingers. “Look at me a sec Gin.” She did, and felt the now familiar prickle as he slipped into her mind. “Sorry.” He winked, “I needed to check if you really wanted us to shut up, but it would appear your embarrassment is in equal measure to your intrigue. Tell me if I’m wrong though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny sighed in amused exasperation. Life was never this complicated in Gryffindor tower. She gazed at Seamus trying to convey her feelings to him. Seamus merely drank deeply from his wineglass and smiled. “I know, he’s impossible.” It was said without malice however, and Seamus smiled fondly at Theo as he picked up his hand from across the corner of the sofas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, as I was saying, Draco won’t go anywhere near another man. But, Blaise and I are quite comfortable with it, in case you wanted to explore that after all.” Theo continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed as her arousal grew. She smiled fondly at all of them. Blaise was still waiting for her reaction, Theo was smirking as usual, and Seamus was watching her with darkened eyes and an unmistakable bulge in his jeans. Was it strange that she considered them all to be hers now? Even though nothing had actually happened between them. Did she want to explore this more deviant side of her personality again, or would opening up her and Blaise’s relationship spoil the bliss they had currently found?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was that not so little bombshell that Blaise had just dropped. He’d never mentioned that side of his sexuality before. She thought she knew him pretty well now, but he obviously still hadn’t told her everything there was to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The decision was hers. They had all made that clear. She wished she was as skilled at legilimency as Blaise and Theo, then she would be able to truly know their thoughts. Still, neither of them had ever lied to her, and Seamus was like an open book to read. The thought of being with several men again was sending waves of desire coursing through her, her core was clenching almost desperately and her head was spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What to do, what to do? She gazed around the room as she pondered the dilemma. She drained the rest of her glass, although that was hardly going to help, and stared out of the window at the rapidly darkening sky. The back door clicked and Draco and Tracy walked back into the lounge, shivering and stripping off layers of wet winter clothing. “It's f f f freezing out t t there!” Tracy’s whole body was shivering as she turned to Draco and smiled, “Oh, I think we might have interrupted…... sorry, we’ll just -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter. We were heading upstairs, weren’t we Sea?” Theo asked, standing up and tugging Seamus to his feet as well. “We’ll be in bed if you uh, get over your sensibilities and decide to join us!” and with a final wink in Ginny’s direction he sauntered out of the room, Seamus’s hand still clasped between his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And will you be getting over your sensibilities I wonder?” Draco smirked, acciod some clean glasses and poured himself and Tracy a glass of wine each. Draco’s eyes were twinkling as he regarded Ginny thoughtfully. What was it with those Slytherin boys? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned to Blaise but if she was expecting support from him she was out of luck. “I already told you, it's your call.” He smiled. “I know you're interested but I also know something’s holding you back. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny thought for a moment. “I don't want to lose what I have with you. I don't want to try a one night thing and have people get hurt, or have it affect people’s relationships badly. I care too much about all three of you and I don't want to try something that leads to problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you think this is all about?” Blaise narrowed his eyes at her, “One night? A quick shag and then that's it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn't it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucks sake you lot!” Draco rolled his eyes, “Haven't you told her how you all feel? Zabini, I know we keep our cards close to our chests, but mate, she’s not Slytherin, she won't know or appreciate that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise stared at him for a moment and then frowned. “Sometimes Malfoy, you actually make a lot of sense. Ginny. Come this way.” He stood up, took her hand and led her, slightly unsteadily up the stairs. Draco chuckling in the background as they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Blaise led her inside the bedroom her heart was pounding. Seamus was in the bathroom and Theo was laying on their bed, he quirked a brow as they entered. “Oh! Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would seem,” Blaise said perching on the edge of their bed, “that we haven’t explained our intentions very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled onto his side, propped his head on his hand and fixed Ginny with an interested look. “How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginevra here is under the impression that we just want to share her for sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what you initially proposed.” Ginny tried to reason, but the intensity of Theo’s gaze was making her flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I initially said, yes. But, I'm a cocky git as everyone is so quick to point out and it just wouldn't have sounded the same if I’d shouted my true intentions across the room. Zabini was supposed to put you straight. I take it he hasn’t mentioned that we want a four way a relationship, not just sex then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, you want, oh Merlin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise, you’re hopeless mate.” Theo shook his head with a grin. “Red, there is a fundamental problem in mine and Seamus’s relationship. I’m bisexual. I like girls as well as boys. I'm also appallingly bad at staying faithful to one person. However, I fell in love with Seamus and I want to be with him. There's nobody else he'd even consider doing this with, and he’s told me that he fancies the frilly knickers off of you too. Blaise is also in accord with our feelings and hasn’t been entirely honest it would seem about his own sexuality, or our motives thus far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been dishonest!” Blaise protested, “I’ve omitted one tiny detail. That's practically a Slytherin code of honour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As Draco just pointed out though,” Ginny grimaced, pointing to herself, “Not Slytherin. Gryffindor. And we don't do that, we tell people what we're thinking and proposing. How was I supposed to know all of this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theo?” Seamus was frozen in the doorway, “Did I just hear you right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno babe, do you want me to check your ears out?” His smile gave him away though. Ginny realised he knew exactly what Seamus was referring to. “Yes, I did just confess that I fell in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that split Seamus’s handsome face was beautiful. It lit his eyes and made them sparkle in the dim light. He crossed the room, took Theo’s chin in his hand, tilted his face up and kissed him fully on the lips. “Just for the record, I fell in love with you too. A while ago actually, I just wanted you to say it first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they say I’m the sneaky one. Although that absolutely turns your current argument to shit Red. Apparently Gryffindors can keep their cards tightly guarded.” Theo laughed, clearly delighted with the turn of events. “Now, what about you two, do you want to have a look in my mind for my intentions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, you know that.” Ginny said, “I'm no good at legilimency!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but Blaise is. And we know a handy little spell that would link you to what he’s seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on then.” Ginny nodded and Blaise took her hand and guided her to stand in front of Theo. He then moved to stand directly behind her. “I'll tap my wand to your head and cast the spell. As I do it, you say legilimens while staring into Theo’s eyes. I'll pull his memories into my mind, using you as a channel. Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly confused Ginny nodded and felt Blaise’s wand touch the back of her head. She had no idea if he was in her mind or not, all three of them, Draco included, were so subtle with their legilimency that it was impossible to discern. She did as she'd been bade </span>
  <span>and Theo winced, faltering slightly. Suddenly Ginny's mind was flooded with images that weren't her own, and she saw what was truly in Theo’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments Blaise ended the spell and Theo lurched forwards rubbing his head. “Thank Merlin for that, Red, you're like a herd of elephants stomping into my brain! Stick to the quidditch aspirations yeah? Your future does not lie in mind magic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed, “Sorry. I've never done it before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's fine.” Theo grumbled and rubbed his forehead. “Do you want to see Zabinis or Sea’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're all in accord with what I’ve just seen I won't put you through the pain!” She giggled at their combined looks of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are.” Blaise said, kissing her gently. “But now you need to tell us what you want. Or show us. Happily none of us are quite as umm….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stompy?” She chuckled. There was a pattern forming here, Draco had accused her of stomping a while back, did she really stomp?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite.” Blaise chuckled as she scowled and then laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll show you.” All three of them lined up in front of her, as Theo guided Seamus into place. Blaise stared into her eyes and she felt the gentlest stirring in her brain as he entered her thoughts. After a minute he broke the spell and all three of them wore identical smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I'd say we're all in agreement.” Blaise said, looking satisfied at what he had seen. “None of us want a one time thing. For me it’s all or nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Theo agreed, and for once his bright blue eyes were serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And me.” Seamus said. “Can I ask why though Blaise? Is it because you truly like men or is there a deeper reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise sighed. “Well it looks like the afternoon for honesty doesn’t it?” He settled back down on Theo’s bed and took a deep breath. “My Father died while I was a year old, I don’t know what happened to him, but I do know it was at my Mother’s hand. He was her second husband, and after him she married a further five times. Husband number seven should be watching his back at the moment, his time must be up soon.” Ginny reached for Blaise in the semi darkness and he pulled her into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That aside though, my Mother was hardly the maternal type. My elder sister brought me up but we were close in age and when the next baby came along she wanted nothing more to do with me and pushed me away in favour of Carmen. I was five. I never had any </span>
  <span>love or affection growing up, I was the only boy and nobody was interested in me. I guess I’m trying to make up for that now, I just like being held, feeling people care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Hogwarts I slept around terribly, and from a stupidly young age with the older girls. It was a way of getting affection. I do realise now that it was only physical feelings though, and it never gave me what I truly craved, which was love. I was scared to get close to anyone and I didnt want to get hurt. I let my guard down with one person because he had a shitty upbringing too. We used to sleep in each other's beds all the time. It wasnt even about sex with Theo, although we did do that too sometimes, it was about understanding, closeness and support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wondered why Theo overlooked the fact that we slept in his bed that first night.” Ginny mused, thoroughly touched by what Blaise had just said. “Nobody even mentioned it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The only remarkable thing about that first night was Draco joining in at the start.” Blaise admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And,” Ginny continued, the pieces slotting into place in her mind, “You pulled that shirt that I slept in, your quidditch training shirt no less, out of Theo’s drawers. I just assumed we were in your space. And Theo’s worn that a few times here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout Blaises explanation. “When you asked me way back, Sea, if I was seeing anyone else, I wasn't entirely honest. The girls had always been fleeting one-nighters, maybe apart from Daphne, but even she wasn’t anything serious. The only other person I was sort of seeing and cared about deeply was Blaise. I couldn't explain that very easily though. Until now. I sleep in his jersey if I’m having a bad night Gin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus nodded, although it was obvious that he already knew all of this, and a quietness settled over the group. Theo pulled Blaise down beside him and Blaise let him slip an arm over him. Ginny snuggled into Blaise’s front and Seamus settled on her other side. “That shirt’s had an eventful life.” Ginny said sleepily, the memory of it flashing red, gold, silver and green as she sat on her bed with Seamus making her smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The affection she felt for all three of them was overwhelming and suddenly she knew what she wanted to do. This wasn’t just lust. It had never been about lust. Well, maybe briefly, right at the start, back at Hogwarts. This was about a deeper connection, a soul deep one that stirred feelings inside her that were growing stronger by the day. They fit together so well, the four of them and there was so much history between them, there was no other answer she could give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to give it a try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Balsie asked, his breath hot on her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us. the four of us together. I want to do it.” Blaise breathed deeply and smiled as Theo’s hand tightened on her arm and Seamus turned over, gave her a soft smile and closed his eyes. “No more secrets though.” she added sleepily. “We tell each other everything. You have to promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one all three boys did, although she could tell it was a big thing for Blasie who had always been the most private and reflective one of the group. Ginny closed her eyes and nestled into his arms feeling as if everything was right with the world. No one could touch or harm any of them if they stayed together like this. Ginny had no idea how long they lay like that, but one by one they fell asleep, warm, happy, cozy and fully secure in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was how Draco found them at eight o’clock that evening when he slipped into the bedroom to ask what they wanted to do for dinner. He smiled gently to himself and slipped out, closing the door quietly behind him.       </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later Ginny had just landed in the garden, heady with adrenaline from racing Blaise and Theo through the frosty morning air. She laughed as they landed beside her, “What took you so long boys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky witch!” Theo blew her a kiss before kicking off into the air again. “I demand a rematch. And an autograph so when you're a famous international quidditch player I can say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew her back when she was just an innocent little Gryffindor...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure she was ever that innocent!” Blaise smirked, “But that aside, at least I can say I gave you your first decent broom. And your first proper shag. Slytherin boys are the best in bed after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Sea you said that,” Theo hovered, waiting for Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the exception to that rule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Ginny laughed as she kissed Blaise then soared up again after Theo. “Rematch it is. But you know I’ll just kick your ass again!” and she did. By a long measure. Blaise was laughing as they both landed once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A movement caught Ginny’s eye just then, a slow moving flash of brilliant shimmering silver. She turned her head curiously and regarded a patronus as it strutted confidently towards them. She turned to gaze at Blaise whose mouth dropped open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peacock continued it’s advance and spoke with Draco’s voice. “Seamus asked me to inform you that breakfast is ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods!” Theo whooped with delight, “It would be a fucking peacock wouldn’t it?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny passed her firebolt to Blaise and ran up the path and into the kitchen. Tracy was grinning broadly as Ginny ran at Draco and launched herself into his arms. “Steady!” he exclaimed, catching her as she wrapped her legs round him and clung on, kissing him on the cheek, “You're starting to make a habit of throwing yourself at me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it?” she disentangled herself and stood down grinning like a lunatic. “You really did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “It would seem that your constant badgering paid off. And apparently confessing my sins cleared some kind of mind blockage I had. I can now cast a fully corporeal patronus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am extremely proud of you.” She kissed him on the cheek once more. “Let’s see it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his wand, “Expecto Patronun.” The silver peacock erupted from the end and marched confidently around the room. Shadow and Snitch hooted suspiciously from their perch, they were clearly perturbed by the strange silvery apparition, but not enough to risk flying away from the bacon Seamus was laying on bread to make sandwiches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It had to be, didn't it?” Theo pulled Draco into a playful hug, kissing his cheek in the same way Ginny had done as Draco pretended to duck away. “It had to be a peacock. There is no other shape or form I can imagine your patronus would take.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not particularly impressed with my kitten, look!” Tracy cast hers and the playful cat bounced up and down in front of the peacock which regarded it rather disdainfully. Blaise smiled as he picked up Theo’s broom from where he’d dropped it, and stowed all three of them safely away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus put a plate of bacon sandwiches down on the table and placed a plate of chopped up bacon down for the owls. Ginny smiled. Everyone was happy. She, Blaise, Theo and Seamus could relax and explore whatever happened between them without the shadow of guilt or judgement hanging over them, and there were no more worries about defections, the safety of loved ones, or dilemmas about prisoners. Ginny knew where her heart was now, and although she still worried about Harry’s safety and would always think of him fondly, she knew he wasn’t right for her. She could now understand his motives for not allowing her to accompany him on his horcrux hunt and although she had been upset at the time she was now grateful to him for allowing her to have her freedom and to find her feet in her own way and at her own pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summerhouse and the group of people around her were her new life. She would live and die for them as she knew they would for her. She had grown so much in the last few weeks she knew she was simply not the same girl she’d been back in October. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now confident, happy and truly at peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What came their way with the war would come, and they would survive it as a team. There was no doubt in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Draco could cast a patronus she had the indelible proof she hadn't realised she needed. His soul was filled with light magic just as much as Blaise and Theo’s were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>